Oneshots & Drabbles: Tales of Korrasami
by Swani
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. All Korrasmai all the time. Not all rated M. Ratings for individual stories are at the top of each page.
1. What It All A Lie?

First installment of Oneshots & Drabbles: Tales of Korrasami

_Was It All A Lie?_

_Synopsis: AU Equalist Asami, who seduced and betrayed her, interrogates Korra._

_Rated: M_

* * *

><p>Korra's eyes struggled to open. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her mouth tasted like blood.<p>

She managed to move her head enough to survey the room. It was dark except for one small bulb on a chain swinging from the ceiling. The constantly moving light was making her nauseous.

She was able to realize that she was seated on the ground, but her arms were restrained above her head.

_Cold._

She shivered; the room was far too cold. She was cold and in pain. She struggled meekly against her arms restraints. Fear crept into her clouded mind.

The heavy metal door swung open with a deafening noise. Korra's eyes burned as light poured into the room.

"I need…report back…Amon…leave her to you…I'll…stay for a moment." She could barely make out the voice coming from the hall. Her ears were still ringing from the door being violently opened.

She let out a yelp when the entire room bathed with light. She was blinded. Her fear grew. Tears fell as her fear rose. Soft clicking made its way over to her.

She felt a hand move under her chin and it moved her head up. A glimmer of hope passed through Korra's soul.

"A-Asami." She sputtered out. "I'm scared, hel-lp me…"

She managed to raise her eyes to her lover's but she was met with cold unfeeling eyes. No, this wasn't the warm and loving gaze she was used to.

"Help you? I should kill you." Asami curled her lip. "You and your kind disgust me."

"W-what are you saying? Y-you love me…" Korra's head ducked back down when Asami moved her hand.

"This should help you come around."

She felt a sharp prick in her neck. Her body exploded with adrenaline. Her body jerked and her eyes flew open. Her breath came at an alarming rate. Her heart was out of control.

Her eyes flew frantically around the room. It was a sterile room with heavy walls. Her eyes landed on the rack with various tools of torture. Her blood ran cold. She was in an Equalist torture room. Her eyes slowly moved to the face of the woman she thought loved her. She saw nothing but hatred in her eyes. Korra's own eyes widened when the memories can flooding back.

* * *

><p><em>Korra whirled around when she heard Mako and Bolin cry out in pain. She saw the final flash of lightening from the Equalist glove as Asami coolly met her eyes.<em>

_Korra took a step back. "No…not you…"_

"_Yes, me." Asami snarled. _

_Korra's eyes filled with tears. She was rooted to the spot as her heart broke. The heart Asami had held so completely. _

"_I love you, Asami." Korra whispered as Asami walked closer. "I loved you with everything that I am." _

"_That was the plan."_

_Asami's eyes were cold. She raised her gloved hand. _

"_Asami…" Korra whimpered. "Was it all a lie?"_

_The glove flashed and she cried out in pain._

* * *

><p>"You're a fucking Equalist." Korra shouted, tears falling. "I fucking loved you."<p>

"That was my mission." Asami said moving the rack on the wall. "Get to The Avatar by any means necessary. What better way than to make you fall hopelessly in love with me? You let your guard down and I took advantage of that."

Korra's eyes grew wide with fear when Asami pulled a large serrated knife off of the rack and twirled it idly in her fingers.

"I gave myself to you." Korra's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Don't remind me." Asami said smoothly walking back to Korra.

"Why?" Korra cried desperately when Asami held the knife to her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? You fucking benders took my mother from me."

"It was just one bender."

"But you're all guilty. You all use your powers to run this world. The council in Republic City consists entirely of benders. The Chief of Police is a bender. The Fire Lord is a bender. The Earth Queen is a bender. The Chief of the Water Tribes is a bender." Asami slowly moved the knife tip down Korra's cheek, making sure not to cut her. Not yet. "And The Avatar is the embodiment of all bending. You're the embodiment of _everything_ that is wrong with this world."

Korra shivered under the cold gaze of her former lover.

"Amon plans to fix all of that."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Me? I'm going to coax information out of you." She waved the knife in Korra's face. "However I have to. Then I'm going to transport you to Amon and he's going to take away your beloved bending. In public, might I add. Then after all of that, we're going to kill you and leave your body at the Council Building as a statement. Amon is going to use your death to turn the tide of the revolution."

Korra gave into her fear and began to sob.

"Look at you. You're fucking pathetic." Asami growled slapping the knife against Korra's face. "The Avatar is sobbing like a child at the feet of a nonbender. "You have no idea how sweet of a victory this is."

"No, I'm sobbing at the feet of the woman who broke my heart." Korra choked out.

Asami stood. _Why is my chest tight?_

Korra cried as Asami pressed the tip of the knife in her hand.

"Enough pleasantries." Asami muttered pulling the knife away. "Tell me, where are Tenzin and his children?"

"Fuck you."

"You did and it was terrible." Asami smirked. "I think you ruined sex for me considering the first person to touch me was a bender." _Why did my voice falter slightly?_

Korra's heart lurched.

* * *

><p><em>Korra ran a hand down Asami's abdomen and nuzzled further into the taller woman's shoulder.<em>

_Asami giggled and pressed a kiss to her head. "That tickles." _

_Korra softly kissed Asami's neck. "Asami, that was like nothing I've ever experienced. I mean, I know it was my first time but it was just…amazing."_

_Asami took Korra's chin between her index finger and thumb. She moved Korra's head up a kissed her sweetly. _

"_For me too." She gazed at Korra lovingly. "I think I know what made it so good."_

"_What's that?"_

_Asami pushed Korra on her back and straddled her. She bent down and kissed Korra's ear. _

"_Love."_

* * *

><p>"I'm not telling you where they are." Korra whispered. "I won't do that to them. I love them."<p>

"Let me guys, _you don't betray those you love_?" Asami asked rolling her eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I never even loved you." _Why is my heart pounding like this?_

Korra's hands clenched into fists, her heartbreak was beginning to turn to anger. This woman who would whisper loving things to her at night was snarling and planning to torture her. She loved Asami. Even now. She felt she always would, but she refused to let her…an Equalist…win.

Korra lurched forward and her arms struggled against the restraints. Asami took a defensive step back. She would have been lying if she said that the anger in Korra's eyes didn't make her uneasy.

"I may be a bender, but you're the fucking monster." Korra voice rose. "You took my heart. You made love to me. You told me that no one had ever made you feel that way before. You told me you fucking loved me."

Asami's mouth twitched slightly as she met Korra's steely gaze. She wasn't used to this. Korra's eyes had always been so soft and loving. Asami would admit to herself that this made her uncomfortable. She had grown…fond…of Korra during their time together. _Why am I getting upset? _

"A single firebender killed your mother. Yet, you seek to punish all of us? Most of these benders you're hurting are innocent people." Korra's anger was apparent in her words. "I think you're shaming her good name by doing this."

With that the door swung open with a crash and Hiroshi Sato made his way to her. He placed his gloved hand around her throat and shocked her. Korra cried out against the electricity that was setting every atom of her body on fire.

Asami closed her eyes, wanting to block out the pain on Korra's face, but her screams were resounding. _Why is my heart breaking? _

Hiroshi wasn't letting go of the young Avatar. Asami placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Dad, Amon doesn't want her dead yet."

Hiroshi pulled his hand away and slapped Korra hard. Asami heart heaved and she felt tears build behind her eyes. _Why do I feel like I love her?_

"When the time comes, Avatar, I'll be the one to end your life. I am avenging my wife against scum like you." He growled.

He turned to his daughter who veiled the emotion in her case quickly. He removed one of his gloves and cupped her face lovingly.

"Asami, I know you had to do awful things to get her here. Amon is aware and he will reward your dedication. You delivered him The Avatar and his is grateful for your sacrifice." Hiroshi whispered before kissing her on the forehead. "Get the information from her and then meet us at the warehouse. She dies tonight."

Asami nodded her head and Hiroshi made his way out of the room. He pulled the door shut behind him with the same crash. _Why did his touch revolt me?_

"So…he was watching…" Korra choked out. "Wanted to enjoy my pain before I die." Korra made an attempt at a defeated chuckle. Her eyes slid shut and she quietly resigned herself to death. _Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll hold out. It will be my last act as Avatar. I'll die before I tell them where you are._

Asami bit her lip and looked down at the woman hunched in front of her. Korra's breath was ragged. She was bleeding. Her heart was broken. Asami felt an involuntary tears slide down her face.

_I love her. All those nights we spent together were the best of my life. I always have loved. I've never hated her._

Korra rolled her head up to meet Asami's eyes. She furrowed her brows when met Asami's tearful eyes. Asami opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. The knife slipped from her hands and hurtled to the floor. She dropped to her knees and took Korra's head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before meeting Korra's lips with her own.

She pulled back and met Korra's confused eyes. Asami pulled the key ring off of her belt and shaking hands released Korra's restraints.

"Take the keys. My Satomobile is out front." Asami whispered frantically. "Just take it and go. I'll stage something. They'll think you got away."

Korra studied Asami carefully. She couldn't tell what Asami was getting at. Asami gripped Korra's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Please, just go. Go now, before my father sends Equalist Chi Blockers." She was pleading with her.

"What is this, Asami?"

Asami bit her lip and met Korra's eyes. "I love you. I always have." Asami said shakily. "Those nights I spent with you were the best of my life. I'll always love you. I tried so hard to tell myself I didn't, but I can't lie anymore."

Korra was stunned. She could see the truth in Asami's eyes. Why else would she have released Korra when she still had partial control of her bending. The chi blocking was beginning to wear off. Even that much could easily overpower Asami in such close quarters.

She still had to be sure.

She gripped Asami's hips and pulled her into a kiss. The two women clung to each other and kissed desperately. For Korra is was a kiss of reconciliation and forgiveness. For Asami it was a kiss goodbye.

Korra pulled back and cupped her face. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Korra said again. "The guys don't know it was you do they?"

"No, I was standing behind them."

Korra grinned. "Then you were captured too. We escaped and made our way back. They went easy on you because you were a nonbender."

Asami shook her head slowly. "No. I betrayed all of you. I betrayed you, Korra."

"Only because you were forced to. You've admitted you love me and I'm not letting that go." Korra whispered placing a quick kiss on Asami's lips. "It was all real, wasn't it?"

Asami nodded slowly. It had been, she saw that now. She was totally and completely in love with this woman in front of her. She had grown to love 'Team Avatar' like her family. It was what a family should be: loving, supportive, and kind. With her father it was cold and full of hatred.

"I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. You've suffered just as much." Korra said stroking Asami's hair. "We can escape together. We can stop Amon and we can live our lives. Together."

"Could we go away for a while? When this is over?" Asami asked softly.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Their eyes met and they smiled. Asami pulled Korra into a deep kiss. She pulled back and they slid into each other's arms.

"I love you, Korra. I always have."

"I love you too, Asami."

"Come on. Let's go before the any Chi Blockers can get here."

Asami slipped her hand in Korra's and Korra laced her fingers with Asami's.

"Korra?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Korra squeezed Asami's hand. "Don't be. I've already forgiven you. You'll just have to be with me for a while to make up for it."

Asami looked at Korra and genuinely smiled.

"How does forever sound?"

"Forever sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Ha! A happy ending! I was going to make it a tragic one, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was emotionally difficult to write Equalist Asami; maybe that's why I chickened out.<p>

Oh, well. Tell me what you think and what other Oneshots and Drabbled you'd like to see.


	2. Number One Fan

Fulfilling a request for Blue-Portrait.

_Number One Fan_

_Synopsis: (AU) Korra is a pro-bending superstar and Asami just happens to be her number one fan. _

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>"<em>Korra goes in for the hit and blasts Tahno into the drink with a powerful water uppercut! The match goes to the Fire Ferrets!" <em>The announcer's voice bellowed through speakers.

Korra slipped off her helmet and got swooped up in a hug by her teammate, Bolin. Mako threw his fists up in victory.

Up in the stands Asami leap to her feet and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Her eyes locked on Korra as the young woman waved to the crowd. She blushed when Korra turned in the direction of her bench and waved.

Asami knew that Korra had no idea who she was and it was just a general wave, but still Korra was looking in _her_ direction.

Her heart did a flip and her face broke out into a smile when she and her teammates made their way off the platform. Asami and other fans hurried out the main arena to catch a glimpse of the team when they left the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Korra that was a great fucking shot!" Mako said slapping her on the back.<p>

"Tahno just left himself open and I just happened to catch it." She said with a grin. "Nothing special."

Bolin laughed as he changed. "Our little Korra as humble as ever. Really, take a compliment."

Korra blush. She hated it when the guys tried to make her a bigger deal than she was. She just wanted to play the game she loved and she was happy people enjoyed it. She wasn't full of herself like Tahno. She rolled her eyes thinking about him. _Ok, I may be a little proud of the fact that I knocked that asshole off the platform._

Mako and Bolin made their ways to the men's shower and she sat down on the bench. She could hear the crowd screaming outside the locker room.

_Spirits, I do not want to go out there. Bad enough that I have a fan following because I'm The Avatar, but this new found pro-bending popularity just makes it worse. Seriously, I'm on a poster…_

Korra sighed as she stripped off her own clothes and headed to her shower. She smiled softly when the warm spray washed over her. _Wait! I can try and crawl out the window. I'll just airbend myself up there. It'll let me out right behind the crowd area. Then I'm free._ Korra let out a triumphant noise.

* * *

><p>Korra was already dressed when Mako and Bolin came out of their shower. They were both dressed to impress.<p>

"You guys heading out?" She said with an amused smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Mako said with a mock salute.

"Where going to pick up some girls and have a party back at the apartment." Bolin said with a slow smile.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Just no sex in my room this time."

"Sure, you don't want us to score you a girl?" Mako asked fixing his scarf in the mirror.

"Score me a girl? Goodness you two are something else." Korra waved them off. "I'm not really interested right now. Sure I like the occasional hook up but I'm getting bored with it."

Bolin laughed. "You're not a guy."

"Thankfully." She said with a smirk.

"Come on, Korra. Let's go."

"Not this time Mako. I can't stand heading out there." Korra said crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do? Climb out the window?"

Korra smiled. "Actually, yes."

The brothers looked at each other and then to her. "You're crazy. What are you going to do after that?" Mako said putting his hands on his hips. "We're going to have girls back at the apartment."

"I'll figure that out later. All I know is that I sure as hell don't want to be there for that."

Korra, clad in a faded pair of jeans and a Fire Ferrets hoodie, shot herself up to the high windowsill with a powerful blast of air.

The brothers waved a goodbye before walking out into the crowd. Korra shook her head at them and pushed open the window, slipping out into the night.

* * *

><p>Asami sulked back to her Satomobile in the stadium parking lot. <em>I wonder why she didn't come out…oh well…<em>She rounded the corner down the alley to get to her parking block. In that next moment she collided with someone, they both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow, what the hell!" Asami muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Korra said standing up and offering her hand to help Asami up.

Asami accepted her hand and tried to stand. As soon her weight settled on her right foot she fell forward into Korra. She caught Asami and pulled her head back to look at her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Asami's green eyes met concerned blue ones. Her eyes widened. "No way. You're Korra."

_Oh hell._ "Yeah…I am…anyway are you ok?"

Asami pulse increased when she realized that she was not only talking to Korra, she was resting against her body, in her arms. A small blush graced her cheeks; she tried to push away from Korra and stumbled again. She looked down and groaned inwardly. She had broken the heel off of one of her shoes during the initial fall.

"Damn, I broke a heel." Asami mumbled, using Korra's shoulder to balance herself, reached down and slipped off her shoes.

Korra frowned. "Hey, I'm really sorry." She said looking at Asami. _Damn, even without the shoes she still towers over me_.

Asami stepped back and looked down at Korra with a bizarre look on her features. Korra raised an eyebrow and touched her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

Asami put her hands up. "No, no. I just didn't realize you were…well…this…um..."

"Short?"

Asami blushed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Korra shrugged it off. "Believe me, I get it a lot. Anyway, let me replace your shoes. I kind of ran into you. I just dropped down from the window, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Asami raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman. "You climbed out the window? What for?"

"Um, to avoid the crowd." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "The attention makes me uncomfortable."

Asami's stomach did a flip. _I am actually talking to her. Spirits. Play it cool, Asami._

"You don't like the attention?"

"Spirits, no. I just want to play the game. I didn't really want to be a 'superstar' or whatever their calling me." Korra sighed with a slight blush. "Mako and Bolin love it. As a matter of fact they're picking up some girls for a private party at our apartment. I am so missing that."

Asami chuckled. "Why not pick up a guy and hole up in your room?"

"Guys really aren't my thing." Korra said with a laugh.

Asami eyes widened and she swore she screamed internally. _She likes women? Jackpot._

"Than why not get a girl and party with them?"

Korra looked up at the taller girl and shook her head. "No, I mean, I used to every so often. Now, I'm just bored of it. I want to be involved with someone who likes me for more than my popularity. Most of those girls could have cared less about me; they just wanted to be seen with me. They always pestered me to go out. My personal life is my own. I'm not plastering it all over the papers."

Asami smiled softly. _Ok, she's even more amazing than I thought she was._

Korra jumped slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry. I don't mean to spill my guts to you. You probably want to get home. Did you come to see the guys leave?"

Asami blushed a bit. "Actually, no. I came to see you leave." She said quietly. Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but this was purely accidental though."

Korra crossed her arms and looked at the woman in front of her. "You're not screaming or begging for my autograph."

"Oh believe me, I am screaming and jumping around internally."

Korra laughed and blushed a little. This woman was beautiful. "I'm sorry, I never got you name."

"Whoops. It's Asami." She stuck out her hand.

Korra's fingers wrapped around Asami's hand and they shook hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Asami said with a grin. "I should probably go. You might want to escape before the rest of the fan club spots you."

Asami smiled and Korra's stomach did a flip. This woman, Asami, just seemed to spark something in her.

"I feel awful about your shoes. Let me replace them." Korra said shifting nervously.

Asami glanced down at the heels in her hands. "No. It's fine. Really."

Korra frowned when she noticed the scrape on the back of Asami's hand. She pointed to it. "Ok, that I feel really bad about."

Asami looked at her hand and waved it off. "Don't worry. It was an accident." She pulled her keys out of her pocket. "You played a great game. It was really nice to meet you."

She began to walk to her Satomobile. _Oh my…I actually got to meet her. I don't care if I scraped my hand, this was amazing."_

"Hey, Asami!" She turned to see Korra running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?"

"At least let me get you a cup of tea or something. I feel bad."

Asami eyes widened. "You don't have to do that."

Korra shifted a bit. "I want to. I feel bad about all this."

She looked at Korra and nodded, her face breaking out into a dazzling smile.

* * *

><p>"I remember that game. You were holding onto the side with Mako hanging off your feet. How did you manage to get him up there?" Asami said leaning her elbows on the table.<p>

"I was able to pull myself up just enough for him to climb up." Korra chuckled. "It was when he used my shoulder to push himself up that I ended falling. If his upper body strength were better he wouldn't have had to use me as a stepladder and we both could have finished the match."

"He pulled through on his own."

"And I'm glad." Korra said taking a sip of her coffee. "He really came through for us."

Asami smiled and sipped her tea. "For a popular athlete you're pretty humble."

"The attention makes me nervous." Korra said softly. "It's bad enough they make posters with my face on them."

Asami looked away and blushed. "I have one of your posters."

"H-hey, I didn't mean it like that." Korra slightly cursed. "I just don't feel like I should be singled out. Mako and Bolin are just as good as I am. I like the team poster, but the one with just me makes me nervous."

Asami smiled to herself. _She's so humble…it's amazing._ "Korra, I'm going to be honest. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Well, you haven't gone all pyscho on me, so you can't be too obsessive." Korra said bumping Asami's hand playfully. "If we're being honest, I offered to buy you tea because I wanted to keep talking to you."

"You've gotten me three cups of tea."

"I guess I just like talking to you."

She bit her lip and smiled at Korra. "This has been nice. I'm glad I got see you as more than a figure on a poster. I may or may not have a slight crush on you."

Korra blushed and glanced away. "Asami, I really appreciate you not being a crazy fangirl."

"Oh, I am. I just want to make a good impression." Asami said softly, picking at the rim of her teacup.

"A good impression?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was a crazy fangirl."

"Well, it's working. So, I'm your celebrity crush?"

"I think now you just may be my regular crush. Sure, you're my favorite pro-bender, you're The Avatar, but most importantly you're just a down to earth kind of girl who doesn't let all this fame go to her head." Asami said smiling softly. "You're an amazing person."

Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. She felt her cell phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Drunk text from Mako." She opened the message. "Oh son of a bitch, they let people into my room."

"Huh?"

She showed Asami the message. It was a picture of two women kissing fiercely on her bed. Asami chuckled.

"At least the girl on the left is cute." She said with a wink.

Korra rolled her eyes playfully. "Looks like I'm not going home anytime soon. Plus, another set of sheets I'll have to throw out." She checked the time on her phone. "Aaaand this place closes in a fifteen minutes. Great."

"We could take a walk around the park or something?" Asami suggested quietly.

Korra grinned at her. "How about ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"That was delicious." Asami licked the rest of the ice cream off of her spoon.<p>

Korra blushed; she couldn't help but stare at this. She noticed Asami had a bit of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. She boldly reached out and wiped it away with a finger. Asami looked up at her just to see Korra lick the ice cream off of her fingertip.

Asami wet her suddenly very dry lips. Korra responded by arching a dark brow. Asami set her spoon down.

"You want to get out of here?"

* * *

><p>They pushed open the door to Asami's apartment. Lips crushed together and hands wandered.<p>

Korra pulled Asami's shirt open, ripping buttons off in the process. Asami pulled back and pulled Korra's hoodie over her head.

She grabbed Korra's hips and pulled her against her. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and pulled her close.

Neither one of them was really sure how they made it to Asami's bedroom. Asami pushed her back onto the bed and began to nip at her throat. She put her hands on Asami's shoulders and pushed her away when her eyes fell on the poster with her figure on it. Asami followed her eyes and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry." She muttered moving off of Korra.

Korra leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She got up and made her way to the poster. She ripped it off of the wall in one smooth movement.

She turned back to Asami who was staring at her in shock. Korra smirked when she pulled down the covers and slipped into bed, urging Asami to do the same.

"You don't need the poster when you've got the real thing in your bed tonight." She whispered into Asami's ear before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Asami's eyes slid open slowly. She looked over next to her and found that side vacant. She surveyed the room and noticed that Korra's clothing was gone. She sighed and frowned.<p>

_What did you expect, Asami? That she would stay and be your girlfriend? At least I got one hell of a night of passion. _She thought to herself slipping her robe on.

She yawned and opened the bedroom door with the mission of tea. She stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. _Eggs?_ She softly padded her way to the kitchen to see Korra, in her spandex shorts and Fire Ferrets hoodie, making breakfast. She smiled softly when she saw Korra's jeans draped over a chair.

"The water is hot so let me know and I'll make you some tea." Korra called over her shoulder.

Asami grinned as she slid behind her; she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

"Avatar, pro-bender, sensible, and she cooks? You really are the perfect woman." She said kissing Korra's neck.

Korra blushed and shifted a bit. "I raided your fridge. I figured you'd be hungry. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Asami sighed grabbing a tea bag and a mug. "You treat all your late night conquests like this?"

"No, I treat the girls I'm interested in like this." Korra said without missing a bit.

Asami's heart jumped. "You're interested me?"

Korra stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Last night was amazing, and not just the bedroom activities." Korra said with a wink. "You seem like an amazing person and I want to get to know you better."

Asami brushed a stray hair out of Korra's face. Korra leaned into Asami's hand. "I don't know. Maybe we could get dinner or something sometime? You know, like a date." Korra asked quietly.

"I would love that. I told you, you went from being a celebrity crush to a normal crush. I guess this is weird, asking a fan on a date." Asami mumbled shyly.

"I was hoping you had become more than that. Are you only agreeing because I'm famous?"

"Spirits, no. We really hit it off last night. We click really well. Hell, last night was essentially a date."

"That's why I want another one." Korra smiled.

Asami grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "We could get lunch."

Korra smirked and kissed Asami softly on the lips. "How about we ordered out, my treat."

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping after breakfast we could go back to bed."

Asami grinned and pulled her closer. "If that's the case our next meal may be dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Alright, well I hope you like it, Blue. Let me know if you didn't and I'll make it up to you.<p>

Toss me a review and tell me what you think and what you'd all like to see.

*Sidenote* I don't think that language constitutes an M rating.


	3. Late Nights

_Late Nights_

_Synopsis: Asami has been working late and Korra worries about her. _

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p>Korra stretched under the covers and laid back. It was well after two in the morning and Asami still hadn't come to bed. The Avatar sighed and rolled onto her side. She didn't know why she was surprised; Asami had been up late every night this week. The new line of Satomobiles was due to come out soon and Asami was pensive, like she always was before massive business dealings.<p>

_That doesn't mean I have to like this. I wish I could just get her to relax sometimes, but I can never seem to get through to her. _Korra frowned and tried to quiet her mind. She was trying to accept the fact that she couldn't really do much to help her newfound lover.

Her eyes slid shut and just as she began to drift off, the bedroom door opened slowly. She heard a tired sigh and shuffling around the room.

"You can turn the light on. I'm not asleep." Korra mumbled without opening her eyes.

She heard the shuffling stop and she opened her eyes to see Asami looking at her disapprovingly. "You're still awake? Why?"

"I was asleep earlier, but I woke up and noticed you weren't here." Korra said propping herself up on her elbows. "Are you coming to bed?"

The nonbender nodded. "Yeah. I figured it was time to go to bed when I caught myself falling asleep at my desk."

"It is late."

Asami nodded again and went about changing her clothes. Korra lay back down and sighed to herself. After a few minutes the light was off and Asami slipped into bed next to The Avatar. The industrialist settled back into her pillow and groaned.

"Of course. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm wide awake." She mumbled.

The Avatar turned on her side and rested her head on Asami's shoulder. She noticed that the nonbender was tense under her, so she slid an arm across Asami's waist and cuddled close to her silently hoping this action would prove soothing to her.

Their relationship was still very new and they were still getting used to sleeping together like this. Asami sighed and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders. She turned her head and placed a grateful kiss on Korra's forehead. She relaxed and rested her head on Korra's.

"Thank you for staying tonight." Asami whispered. "I'm just exhausted both physically and mentally. It's nice to not be alone."

"You have been pushing yourself." Korra whispered back stroking Asami's arm gently.

"I know, but I have a lot to get done. Honestly, I was planning on staying up later than this, but I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Well, I'm glad you came to bed. I've been worried about you."

Asami sighed. "I'm sorry I've been worrying you. I just really want to get this next line of Satomobiles out while Future Industries is successful."

"Future Industries is going to stay successful. Remember, your girlfriend is The Avatar. That should pull some weight if people give you problems." Korra said jovially which garnered a chuckle from Asami.

"I'm sure that's played a part in some of my newest deals."

Korra propped herself up and looked down at the nonbender. "I knew it." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "You're just using me because I'm The Avatar. How dare you take advantage of me like this."

Asami raised her eyebrows and stared back at the woman hovering above her. "If that's what you think, then you seriously need to reevaluate your thought process. Korra, I'm with you because I like you. A lot."

The Avatar smiled. "I was just teasing you. I like you, too. A lot."

The industrialist cupped Korra's face and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Korra smiled and rested her head back on Asami's shoulder. Asami stroked Korra's hair and shut her eyes. "Thank you, Korra. I think I can actually fall asleep now."

"Goodnight, 'Sami."

"Goodnight."

Once Korra was sure Asami was asleep, she brushed her lips across Asami's cheek. "I love you, Asami." She whispered softly. "Don't wear yourself down too much."

Her own eyes slid shut and she cuddled closer to the older woman. Asami nuzzled into Korra's hair and The Avatar couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Korra."

* * *

><p>I was just in the mood to write something fluffy and cute. Hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and send me prompts if you have them.<p>

I'd appreciate it.


	4. First Date

Korra smoothed her outfit and shifted awkwardly, as someone often does they're uncomfortable with what they're wearing. She looked around Kwong's Cuisine, finding a decorative wall clock and bit her lip. It was ten to seven and Asami should be arriving any minute.

Bolin had suggested that she arrive early, but Korra was beginning to realize that forty-five minutes might have been a bit too early. The waiter had come by three times asking if she wanted anything to drink. Korra had broken down and ordered something that seemed mildly alcoholic, she had a feeling that she would need some liquid courage tonight.

After a few long minutes, she glanced up to see Asami saunter into the restaurant. Her jaw dropped as her eyes moved up and down the older woman's form.

Asami was dressed in a silk, tight fitting, Fire Nation style dress. The dress came to just below her knees and black leather heels accompanied the outfit. She wore a gold bracket on each wrist and a ring on her right middle finger. Korra drug her eyes to Asami's face.

Emerald eyes sparkled as she spoke to the coat check.

The Avatar was startled when those emerald eyes landed on her. Painted lips curled into a bright smile and she began to make her way to the booth. Korra's breath caught in her throat and she watched Asami move.

Time seemed to slow around Asami and the soft clicking of her heels rattled around in Korra's skull with a deafening intensity. The young industrialist smoothly brushed a stray hair behind her ear while she approached the booth and Korra felt a blush rise to her face. She stood quickly to greet the older woman, but somehow managed to stumble a bit.

Her eyes widened when Asami came face to face with her. The height difference between the two was even more pronounced with Asami in heels.

"Uh…hey. Hi." Korra cleared her throat nervously.

Asami bent down and brushed her lips across Korra's cheeks before moving to her ear. "You look amazing, Korra." She whispered softly. Asami's light floral perfume invaded and overloaded Korra's senses.

Korra pulled away quickly and rubbed the back of her neck. Korra was dressed in a deep blue dress embroidered with traditional southern tribal signs. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore traditional boots.

"Me? No." She said quickly. "I'm pretty sure this is outfit is several years old. Now, you, I mean…wow. You look great."

Asami shook her head. "None of that changes the fact you look stunning." She motioned for Korra to sit down. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

The two women sat down and Korra fell into an awkward silence. She knew what this was, but she just wasn't quite sure how she should feel about this. She was broken out of her trance when Asami started to speak.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this," Asami said smoothly while motioning for a waiter. "I was really hoping you'd say yes."

Korra shifted and this was not unnoticed by Asami. The nonbender looked away as she felt her own nerves. Asami knew she could no longer ignore her increasing feelings for the other woman. She had spent so long suppressing her feelings for Korra that it had become too painful to handle. Even if Korra wouldn't accept her feelings she still wanted to get it off of her chest.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, Korra. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Asami said quietly as the waiter approached.

Korra studied Asami as the placed an order for what Korra knew to be a very strong drink. The waiter bowed and left.

Azure eyes locked on emerald ones. Korra could see that Asami was nervous, so she did the only thing she could think of, she smiled playfully. She noticed Asami's eyes widen slightly.

"It's not that this is awkward, I'm just awkward." Korra sighed. "If that makes sense. I appreciate you inviting me out though."

Asami arched a dark brow. "To be completely honest, I didn't invite you out. I asked you on a date."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not really sure what the protocol for things like this is. I've only ever dated Mako and we really didn't go out much. When we did it was just places like Narrok's and stuff." Korra said with another sigh. "This place is way fancy."

"Kwong's is a personal favorite," Asami admitted. "To be honest, I took Mako here on our first date."

"Gee, I thought I was special." Korra teased lightly.

Asami glanced away and blushed. "I wanted to take you someplace nicer than Narook's." She looked back to Korra. "In my defense this is a different booth."

The two women chuckled softly. Asami smiled politely when the waiter placed her drink on the table.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked in a crisp, but polite, tone.

Korra stared blankly at him. Asami smiled. "Two house specials, please." He bowed again and left.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the special. Steamed dumplings served with a tangy sauce over rice noodles."

"Dumplings over noodles?"

"It's a Kwong Family creation." Asami sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I get it almost every time I'm here."

Korra took a sip from her own drink. "I am glad you asked me out, Asami." The Avatar twirled some of her hair between her fingers. "To be completely honest, your feelings aren't entirely one-sided."

Asami's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Korra met her gaze and blushed. "I…I like you, too." She said softly. "It took me some time to put two and two together. I always just thought I was jealous that you were everything I wasn't."

"What do you mean?" The industrialist asked with a bewildered expression.

"Look at you. You're smart, talented, calm, collected, fashionable, and tall." Korra grinned sheepishly. "Not to mention downright gorgeous."

A wave of crimson danced across Asami's face. "You're all of those things, too. Well, maybe not tall." She said with a smirk.

Korra's bristled and Asami chuckled, she couldn't resist the occasional joke about Korra's smaller stature. The Avatar huffed and crossed her arms.

Asami, feeling emboldened, reached out and poked the end of Korra's nose. "You're cute when you're huffy." She said settling back into the booth.

The Avatar crossed her arms. "Well, you're cute when you're huffy, too." She said quickly.

The two women smiled sweetly at each other. Korra sat up and shifted closer to the other woman. Asami's breath caught in her throat when Korra inched her hand closer and laced their fingers together.

"So, you like me?" Asami asked quietly. "The way I like you?"

"You never let me finish. I always just thought I was jealous of you. That I wanted all the things that you have and are, but it hit me one day when we were out and about: I wanted you." Korra admitted. "It's still a little strange to me, I mean Mako and I ended things only a few months ago, and I never really thought about being with a woman before. It's just…I can't stop thinking about you."

Korra looked up when Asami cupped her cheek. "It's the same for me. I like you, Korra. A lot." She whispered as she began to lean in.

The Avatar unlaced their fingers and placed her hands on Asami's shoulders, stopping her. She motioned over to the waiter, who had emerged from the kitchen with their food.

Asami sighed ruefully and Korra chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Spirits, Asami, that food was amazing," Korra said while making her way out of Kwong's into the cool night air.<p>

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a feeling the house special would be right up your alley." Asami said while digging her keys out of her clutch purse. She held them up and jingled them at Korra. "Would you like a ride back to Air Temple Island?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, that'd be great."

Asami smiled and opened the passenger door for Korra, but The Avatar didn't move. The businesswoman's smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Korra?"

The younger woman glanced up at the nonbender and moved closer to her. She slid her arms around her shoulders and brought Asami down to her. Korra paused briefly before pressing her lips to Asami's.

The clutch and keys slid from Asami's hands and hit the ground in an unceremonious fashion. Her hands clasped Korra's hips and she pulled The Avatar flush against her, deepening the kiss.

They kissed deeply with reckless abandon. Lips met and tongues danced with one another. What seemed like an eternity passed between them before a need for air finally forced the women apart. They pulled away just far enough to see each other in the pale light of the city.

Asami licked her swollen lips and almost whimpered, she could still feel and taste Korra on her lips.

Korra bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed from Asami's pouty lips to her glazed eyes then back to her lips. Resisting the temptation to continue was almost out of her reach.

The industrialist bent down and kissed Korra again, softly. "Thank you for coming out tonight. I had a wonderful time." She whispered against Korra's lips.

The younger woman smirked. "I did, too." Her azure eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do you think we could do this again?"

"What? Dinner or kiss?" Asami asked tenderly.

Korra giggled and kissed Asami again.

"Oh, either is just fine with me."

* * *

><p>Fully first date stuff. Could resist. :D<p> 


	5. Gamers

_**Gamers: **__Korra and Asami play the same MMORPG and have been best friends for years. There's just one problem: they're falling in love and have never met. _

_Rated: T_

**Note: **dps stands for 'damage per second.' A term used with computer games to describe the average rate of damage inflicted over time.

* * *

><p><em>"Seriously, what kind of a handle is that?"<em>

Korra frowned at the judgmental voice over her headset. She had played this game with Asami for years and every time they raided she had to point out Korra's handle.

"Screw you, at least I'm proud of my heritage." Korra replied with a dismissive snort.

_"Being proud of your heritage and naming yourself 'Water Tribe Stallion' are two different things entirely."_ Asami said with a chuckle.

"'Sami, it's been my handle for years."

_"Yes, I know. As your best friend of several years, I feel the need to point out that it sounds silly."_

"Wait. You've only ever seen me over our vid chats; so how do know I'm not a total Southern babe? ."

_"Because it's you and you're not cute."_ Asami said playfully.

Korra frowned and unboxed her newly purchased expansion pack.

_"Are you going to log into the game? The guys aren't around and I want my tank."_ Asami mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Put the Fire Flakes down and hold your sky bison. I just got the new expansion."

"_It's about damn time. We've had to put off our raiding schedule waiting for you." _

"Look, I'm sorry. It takes a while stuff to get shipped down here. I live on a giant block of ice. Not like you fancy Republic City folks with your gentler climates." Korra said with an exaggerated drawl. She pulled the expansion disk out of the box and smiled. She loaded it into her computer and opened the MMO. "I just popped the disk in, so it'll probably be a little bit."

* * *

><p>"<em>I just popped the disk in, so it'll probably be a little bit."<em>

Asami sighed softly so the mic wouldn't pick it up. She bit her lip and tried to work up the courage to tell Korra about her upcoming plans.

"So, you know how I'm going on that business trip?" Asami said carefully.

"_Yeah."_

"Um, it's in the South."

Korra was quiet on the other end. _"You're coming to the South?" _

"Yeah."

_"That's awesome! The Spirit Festival is coming up. You have to see it. You'll love it."_ The younger woman went on excitedly. _"I'll send you a list of things you should do if you have the time. Every town and village does something, so you'll be set."_

"Or…you could take me." Asami said quietly.

She bit her lip as she was met with silence on the other end.

"_You want me to take you?"_

"I'd very much like you to."

"_We've never met each other before…Asami…you know how I feel about you."_ Korra said carefully.

"I know and I feel the same."

"_Would it be like a date or something?"_

"It can if you want it to be one." Asami twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Korra, you know I like you."

"_I like you, too. What port are you docking in? I can do my damnedest to meet you there."_ Korra said excitedly.

Asami smiled into the mic. "Harbor City. The central dock."

"_You're kidding. I live ten minutes from there. I'll be there when you dock, hell, I might even be working."_

"You work on the Central Dock, right?"

"_Yes, ma'am. Handle the fishing and trade ships mostly. We can't all have fancy internships at our Dad's companies."_

Asami crossed her arms. "Oh screw you. I had to earn that and you know it."

"_I'm just teasing you. I'm really excited now."_

"Me too, Korra. We've been friends for years and I finally get to meet you." Asami grinned at the thought. "Amongst other things."

"_And what does that mean?" _Korra's replied.

"Getting to enjoy the look on your face when I kick on ass in a duel in person." Korra scoffed and Asami smirked. "Or I could just kiss you."

"_I think I'd prefer that."_

* * *

><p>Korra stared at herself in the mirror, this is the fifth time she stopped to check her outfit. She checked her watch for the seventh time. <em>'Asami's ship should be docking in a half an hour.'<em> She thought nervously as she sighed and adjusted her tie.

'_Alright, Korra, you can do this. Its just Asami. You've been playing the game with her for years. You talk about everything with her. She's your best friend. I'm actually meeting her! Calm down, Korra. You got this.'_

She paused to run a brush through her hair. Actually wearing it down felt strange to her, but she also went out and spent most of a paycheck on an outfit to impress her friend. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror before she grabbed her parka and left her apartment for the arctic air. She practically ran down the stairs and into the road.

Korra moved through the busy harbor traffic towards the central dock.

"Korra!"

She turned to see Hasook, a coworker. He waved for her to come over, but she pointed at her watch. "Sorry, man. I'm meeting someone at the Central Dock."

"Is that how you got out of work for the week?"

"Yeah." Korra said with a smirk. "Meeting my best friend today."

"That hot girl you play that game with?"

"Yes, sir!"

Hasook rolled his eyes and waved Korra off. "Get outta here, you bum!"

Korra laughed and continued down the plank to the central dock. She heard a ship's horn cut through the chatter of the harbor. She glanced up and saw a massive freighter with the Future Industries logo emblazoned on the side. Her nerves built when the ramp was lowered onto the platform.

She was surprised at the amount of people that filed of the ship. Korra's azure eyes began to search frantically for Asami. She bit her lip when her search fell flat.

After roughly ten minutes of waiting, Korra turned and began to sulk away. _'I guess she didn't come after all. Wish she would have said something.'_ She thought with a pout as she kicked an ice chunk across the ground.

"Wow, you actually wore your hair down." A sultry voice called from behind her.

Korra turned slowly and her mouth fell open. She had only seen Asami with messy ponytails and sweatpants, but even under a heavy coat, Korra could tell she dressed to the nines. Silky hair draped around her shoulders, sparkling emerald eyes were complimented with violet eye shadow, and red painted lips curled into a dazzling smile.

Before either one spoke Asami reached out and pulled Korra into a crushing hug. Korra slowly wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and relished the feeling of having this woman in her arms. It was a feeling she had ever dreamed of. Korra couldn't explain it, but Asami smelled exactly how she imagined she would. Asami pulled away slowly and smiled again.

"I can't believe you're so short." Asami said with a chuckle.

Korra frowned and shoved Asami. "Way to ruin the fucking moment."

Asami stepped back and outright appraised Korra. "You're no Water Tribe Stallion."

The shorter woman frowned and crossed her arms. Asami couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You're even more adorable when you pout in person." She smirked and Korra blushed.

"You're even more beautiful in person." Korra mumbled bashfully.

It was Asami's turn to blush. She shifted and looked away. They two women smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Well, what's your schedule like? Maybe we could get lunch or something? I managed to get the week off work." Korra said.

"I may just be an intern, but my boss is still my dad." Asami said with an impish grin. "I may or may not have asked him if I could get out of the meetings this week."

"What?" Korra gaped at her.

"I explained that I wanted to get together with you and he said that I'd have to put in some overtime, but he understood." Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I thought you were taking me to a festival."

Korra blushed deeply. "Was that hair flip really necessary?"

"Sorry, I just kind of do that."

"I'm just used to seeing you with ponytails and sweatpants." Korra admitted. "Not that you aren't beautiful then, because you are. It's just...I'm just…um…awkward…I'm just awkward."

"I know you are." Asami bumped her with her hip. "I'm still me. I'm just not going to dress like this when we're raiding. Besides, I've texted you pictures of me in my workout clothes."

"That's when you want to tease me."

"Hey, I work hard for my body. I want to show it off." Asami said biting her bottom lip deliberately.

"Asami!" Korra scolded. "Stop that. I hate it when you tease me like this. I never should have told you about my crush on you."

"Why?"

"You tease me constantly."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I like you too." She bent down and brought her mouth to Korra's ear. "I like you a lot and I want to get what's mine while I'm here."

Korra pulled away quickly, a blush firmly in place. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Asami caught her in a kiss. Korra froze with wide eyes, but Asami gripped Korra's face with gloved hands and brought her closer.

Her eyes slid shut and she grasped Asami's hips, bringing her flush against herself. Their kiss deepened. They had both imagined this moment time and time again. Forgotten were past decisions and agreements. When they finally broke they were both panting and Asami spoke first.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to jump you in public." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come back to my apartment and I can make us lunch." Korra panted out.

* * *

><p>"It's not much, but it's home." Korra said as she pushed open the door to her small apartment. "Here, I can take your coat."<p>

Asami stomped the snow off of her boots and set her luggage down. She unbuttoned her heavy coat and slid it off of her shoulders. Korra's breath hitched when she saw Asami clad in a snug white button up and a black pencil skirt. She took Asami's jacket and moved to hang it up quickly.

"It's nice. Seems comfy." Asami said, looking around.

"It's home. Lived here since I moved away from home." Korra stopped and sighed. "I had such high hopes for myself, but I've been working the same dead end job for three years now. The day I moved in here is the day I download the game."

"Then you met me the first time you played." Asami smiled fondly.

"Yes ma'am. We were just two noobs running around the starting zone together." Korra looked at Asami. "You know, you really kept me hanging on when things got rough."

"I know and here we are three years later." Asami moved towards Korra. She tilted Korra's head up and emerald eyes locked on azure ones. "I really want to kiss you again."

Korra stood on her tiptoes and captured Asami's lips. The older woman let a moan escape as she tangled her hands in Korra's hair. Korra slipped her arms around Asami and pulled her close. Lips and tongues battled for dominance.

Korra's hands traveled down Asami's frame and cupped her backside hard, causing the taller woman to whimper into the kiss. Her fingers had just begun to make their journey underneath Asami's snug blouse when the kiss was broken off.

Asami, flushed and panting, shook her head. "I want this, you, so badly." She rested her forehead on Korra's. "I just don't want to move too fast. I have half a mind to drag you to bed and keep you there for hours."

Korra flushed at the thought of touching Asami in the ways she had only ever imagined, but she knew Asami was right. This was all too fast.

"Let's get some food, you must be starving." Korra said with a small smile. "Where are you staying? The cabs stop running out here around eight."

Asami sat down on the couch and kicked her shoes off. "Well, we have the top three floors at The Mainstay booked."

Korra crossed her arms. "That fancy place downtown? Nice."

"Yeah, but you know, it's actually pretty comfortable here." Asami said carefully.

The younger woman blushed slightly. "You want to stay here?"

"I want to stay where you are, but I can stay at the hotel if you like your space."

"I'd love it if you stayed here." Korra said softly.

Asami grinned and winked. "Good, so go make me some food. I'm going to go get changed."

"Making yourself comfortable already?"

"That's what best friends do." Asami replied, sticking out her tongue.

Korra laughed and walked into the kitchen. _'She's staying with me. Jackpot. We can talk, play the game, hang out, make out…wait…did I say make out? No! We agreed the distance wouldn't be good for us, but we've kissed twice. I…I'm so confused.'_ Korra smacked herself lightly on the forehead to clear her mind of these thoughts. _'Ok, lunch. Oh! She might like those noodles.'_

She reached up into the cabinets and pulled down packages of instant Southern noodles. Korra went to work into making lunch.

* * *

><p>Asami grabbed her luggage and looked around. <em>'I probably should have asked where I could change.' <em>Asami sighed. _'I don't really want to go poking around without asking. Oh, well.'_

She placed her luggage on the couch and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She undid each button on her blouse and slid it off of her shoulders. Asami adjusted the straps of her red lace bra and grabbed a tie to put her hair back. She frowned when a few unruly strands spilled out over her face.

"Hey, I'm making noodles and I was-" Korra rounded the corner into the living room and her mouth fell open when her eyes landed on Asami.

The young intern turned and looked at Korra with wide eyes. The younger woman's eyes fell to Asami's bust and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"See something you like?" Asami asked with a nervous chuckled.

Korra turned crimson and averted her gaze. "Wow, I am sorry. Um, I'm making noodles and wonder what kind of tea you wanted with it."

"Just anything is fine." Asami said slipped her t-shirt on.

Korra nodded and retreated back into the kitchen. Asami bit her lip. _'Well, at least she likes what she sees.' _She unzipped her skirt and finished changing.

* * *

><p>Korra braced the counter in the kitchen and tried to calm her breathing. <em>'Spirits, just…spirits…she's so beautiful. Her pictures do her no justice…no justice at all.' <em>She blindly grabbed a box of tea and put some water on to boil. _'The universe just loves laughing at me. I'm probably in love with my best friend. My best friend who totally understand me and I can lean on for anything. My absolutely gorgeous best friend.'_

She shook her head and stirred the soup on the stove.

* * *

><p>Korra brought out two bowls into the living room to see Asami on the couch looking at a gaming magazine Korra had on the coffee table. She glanced up and smiled a Korra handed her a set of chopsticks and a bowl. The younger woman sat down next her as she took a cautious bite. Her eyes widened and she began to eat faster.<p>

"I can see why you're always stuffing your face with these when we play. These are delicious." Asami said between bites of noodles. "I had no idea Southern food was so good."

Korra chuckled as her closest friend quickly ate the large bowl of traditional Southern noodles she had made for her. Asami rested back into the couch and rolled her head over to look at Korra. The two shared a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them. I also jazz it up a bit, but maybe now you'll start to see how great the Southern Water Tribe really is." Korra replied with a smirk.

A faint blushed played across Asami's features. "As long as your here, it's the best place in the world."

"'Sami…" Korra whispered.

"It's true."

The smiled at each other again and ate in relative silence.

After a while Asami leaned forward and placed her empty bowl on the coffee table. "So, about this festival?" The intern asked with a knowing smile.

"It's going on right now." Korra replied, finished the last of her noodles.

"Are you still going to take me?"

"If you'd like." Korra said excitedly while standing and taking Asami's bowl into the kitchen. "You'll have to bundle up because it's getting late, so you won't even have to change. I hope you brought sensible shoes though."

"I did." Asami reached out and grabbed Korra's wrist. "Um, can I make a request?"

The younger woman stopped. "What is it?"

"Can we just pretend for a little while?"

"Pretend?"

"That we're not in this awkward state." Asami said quietly. "That we're just a normal, well, couple. I know we decided that the distance wouldn't work for us, but I'm here now. I finally got to kiss you, hold you, and I can't stand not doing it anymore while I'm here."

Korra was stunned to hear her friend's voice so thick with emotion and see her so close to tears. It was as if Asami's heart was going to break if she said no. She bit her lip and studied Asami. Finally getting to hold Asami in her arms really did push every hesitation out of her mind. She wanted Asami just as much, so she smiled and nodded.

"I'd really like that." Korra said softly.

Asami smiled and brushed away a stray tear. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I'll take this into the kitchen, go a head and grab your coat. I owe you a festival."

* * *

><p>Korra stopped at a trash bin and threw away the trash from the cotton candy they had shared. A loud booming sounded overhead and the two women looked up in time to see an explosion of color spread across the sky.<p>

"Spirits, this is amazing." Asami wondered at the fireworks exploding overhead, while holding her stuffed sky bison close.

Korra smiled at the sight in front of her. She usually loved the fireworks. However, Asami with a bright, almost childlike, expression was all she really needed.

Her heart did a flip when she noticed Asami was holding the stuffed sky bison like it was a sacred treasure. Korra had won it at a carnival game and Asami, who Korra had a feeling would have usually demanded to win her own, blushed and accepted the gift bashfully. Korra swallowed her nervousness and slid an arm around Asami's waist. She saw a smile spread across the taller woman's face as she moved closer to her. Asami rested the side of her head on top of Korra's.

"Can I be honest with you?" Asami whispered, still marveling at the fireworks.

"Aren't you always painfully honest with me?" Korra said with a chuckle.

Asami grinned and turned to whisper into Korra's ear. "I'm in love with you."

Korra's eyes widened and her heart flipped again. "For how long?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"At least two years." Asami replied.

"But we agreed the distance wouldn't work." Korra said, almost desperately.

"I didn't want to weigh you down, you had enough on your plate when you got depressed. I didn't want you to have to struggle with a long distance relationship. Besides, who knew when I would have been able to make it down here." Asami sighed and looked down at her stuffed sky bison. "I haven't wanted anything but you."

Tears stung Korra's eyes. _'Spirits, we've wasted so much time.' _She thought frantically. _'No more.' _She turned to look Asami in the eyes. "We could have made it work. I don't care how depressed I was, we could have made it work." She pulled Asami in closer. "We still can."

Asami glanced at Korra and arched a dark brow.

"I'm in love with you, too. I have been for so long." Korra confessed gently. "Please, let's give us a chance."

She tilted her head up and Asami was there to meet her lips. They kissed softly and pulled away smoothly. Emerald eyes locked with azure ones and so much emotion was shared in just that look. They rested their foreheads together and smiled as the fireworks continued to explode above them, as if just for them.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this cold, though." Asami said with a laugh as she cuddled her stuffed sky bison closer to her.

Korra slid her arms fully around her. "I can help keep you warm."

"Then why don't we go back to your apartment and you can do just that."

* * *

><p>"Oh, you little imp!" Asami growled as she tapped at her computer keyboard frantically, attempting to fend off Korra's magic attack.<p>

Korra laughed triumphantly and attacked Asami again. "You're the one who challenged me to a duel."

They were cuddled next to each other on the couch, under a blanket, while both on their laptops. Upon their return, Asami had enthusiastically challenged Korra to an in-game duel for 'in person bragging rights.' They had been dueling for at least ten minutes and Korra was currently winning.

Asami grit her teeth. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no choice." She tapped frantically and unleashed a powerful string of attacks.

Korra cried out and she was quickly drained of health points.

"Now, to finish you off you little dwarf!"

"Damn you!" Korra threw her hands up as Asami's last attack depleted the last of her health, leaving her character dead on the ground. "Damn it!"

Asami laughed manically and punched Korra in the shoulder. "Got you!"

Korra crossed her arms and pouted. Asami saw this and chuckled. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You are so cute when you pout." She said gently. "So very cute."

The younger woman shoved her away over dramatically. "No."

The intern chuckled and set her computer on the coffee table, and did the same with Korra's. "Oh, don't be a sore loser."

"You almost always beat me."

"It's because my dps is par none." Asami smirked. "I am a dps goddess."

Korra snorted dismissively. Asami rolled her eyes and poked Korra's side, who proceed to slap her hand away. "That tickles."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Oh, does it."

The younger woman turned and looked at Asami in terror. The intern smirked and pounced at the young Southerner, she straddled Korra and stared down at her. Korra's eyes moved frantically around Asami's face before she leaned up and captured her lips. Asami pulled away and licked her lips.

"I can't stand this anymore." She whispered.

Korra cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Asami bent down at brought her lips to Korra's ear. "I want you."

"Spirits, yes please." Korra whispered hungrily.

Asami stood and Korra jumped up and took her hand. She led her quickly into her bedroom; she shoved the piles of clothes off of the bed and pulled Asami down with her. They kissed with reckless abandon and Korra's hands began to move under Asami's shirt. She hesitated when her hands met warm flesh. Asami pulled away and looked down at her.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Are you ready? I mean, if you aren't sure…I don't want you to regret this." Korra replied in a whisper.

Asami smiled and brushed Korra's bangs off of her forehead. "I want this, Korra. I have dreamed of this." She dipped her head down and kissed Korra's neck. "I want to tell you I love you. I want to kiss, touch, and tease you. I want you to hold onto me and scream my name. The question is: are you ready? We know each other so well, but this is the first we've been together in person."

"I don't care about that. You have been my best friend for years. You kept me going when I was ready to give up. The distance doesn't mean a damn thing. I fell in love with you and I want you." Korra kissed Asami deeply. "Make love to me."

With that, Asami slipped a hand between them and cupped Korra intimately. The younger woman cried out and gripped Asami's shoulders. "Naked." Asami mumbled as she nipped Korra's neck. "I want us naked."

* * *

><p>Asami head fell back onto the pillows as Korra rested her head on the intern's shoulder. She traced absent circles on Korra's naked back.<p>

"That was everything I had ever dreamed it would be." Asami whispered.

Korra's hand traveled across Asami's bare stomach. "Tell me about it." Korra said with a happy sigh. "I have wanted that for so long. All those damn work out pictures…"

"I knew it. You just wanted me for my body." Asami teased.

"If that's what you think…"

Asami chuckled and kissed the top of Korra's head. "Oh, it's not. I know you love me. Someone who wants me for my body doesn't look at me the way you do."

"And how is that?"

"Like I'm this goddess, a model of perfection." She lifted her head to lock eyes with Korra. "Like I'm the love of your life."

Korra propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over Asami. "What if you are?"

The intern blushed. "Korra…"

"What? We've known each other for years and I'm done denying what I feel." Korra said. "I love you, Asami."

"Korra…you are an amazing person and I love you so very much." Asami whispered and pulled Korra to her. "We'll make this work."

"You're damn right we will." Korra smirked and pushed Asami on her back. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>I'm honestly thinking of doing a sequel to this, so look out. Children: Part 2, Chapter 2 is coming soon. :D<p> 


	6. Height Difference

_Height Difference_

_AU. Korra and Asami were childhood friends, but haven't seen each other in five years. A lot can change in that amount of time._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>"I think my earthbending is getting a lot better!" Korra exclaimed as she fell back onto a snow bank next to her best friend.<p>

Asami rolled her head over and looked at the thirteen year old Avatar-In-Training. "It really is, but it's still not quite on par with your firebending."

"But my waterbending will always be the best." Korra said with a smirk.

The fourteen-year-old heiress sat up and rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

The girls chuckled and smiled at one another. Korra glanced up at the sun, which was beginning to set. "We should probably get back soon. Our parents will probably be expecting us soon."

Asami nodded in agreement and stood up. She reached a hand out to Korra and helped her up. The Avatar-In-Training smirked and stood toe to toe with the heiress. Asami sighed and rolled her eyes; she knew exactly where this was going.

Korra patted the top of Asami's head and laughed. "You're so short."

"You're only a few inches taller than I am." Asami said with a huff.

"I'm still taller." Korra teased.

"Well, I'm older than you!" Asami bit back with crossed arms.

Korra bent her knees so her ear was close to Asami's lips. She tapped her ear dramatically. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you all the way down there."

The heiress furrowed her eyebrows and shoved her best friend into the snow bank. "Quit being a jerk."

The Avatar-In-Training wiped the snow from her face and laughed. "I'm just teasing you." She jumped back to her feet and pulled Asami into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and a light blush spread across her face. Her arms slowly slid around Korra and she buried her face into her friend's shoulder. Korra smiled and rested her head on Asami's. After a few moments they pulled away, both still blushing.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time." Asami said playfully punching Korra's shoulder.

"Aw, you always do." Korra said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"So you all won't be coming back down here anymore?" Senna asked Wei Sato as she poured her tea.<p>

"We're going back to Republic City for good this time. The North has severed the development contract." Wei sighed and stared at her tea. "Hiroshi isn't pleased."

"I hate to add a new dimension to all of this, but have you told Asami?"

"Not yet. She's going to take it hard. She and Korra are so close." Wei tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Between you and I, I think Asami may have a bit of a crush on Korra."

Senna raised her eyebrows. "Has Hiroshi seen it?"

"Yes, and he made a joke about arranging a marriage." Wei smiled. "I think all of the time we've spent down here has really changed him. We've always differed in opinions on many things, but this is such a liberated culture that I believe it changed his mindset."

"He mentioned that after the break in at the mansion he had issues with benders." Senna mentioned while filling her own teacup.

Wei nodded. "Oh, yes. He even made Asami start taking self-defense classes shortly after. On the plus side, Asami is quite a skilled fighter."

"She keeps up with Korra." Senna said with a smile. "I'm glad your Hiroshi has come around."

"Me too. I think Tonraq has helped more than anything."

"Hiroshi is more of a brother to Tonraq than Unalaq is." Senna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Korra is not going to take this well. I pretty sure she has a similar crush on Asami."

Wei reached across the table and squeezed Senna's hand. "It's hard for all of us. I'm going to miss you."

Senna smiled mournfully. "I'm going to miss you too. You have been a true friend to me."

Both women turned to the door when they heard Korra and Asami yelling at each other playfully.

Senna frowned. "We should probably tell them."

Wei nodded just as the door burst open and the girls filed in. She sighed internally. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>Asami pulled her knees to her chest and wiped the tears from her eyes. <em>'This isn't fair. Why do we have to leave? I love it down here. Republic City is so loud and dirty. I want to stay in The South. I don't want to leave Korra.'<em> She sniffled as quietly as she could. _'Stupid Chief Unalaq.'_

"Asami?" Korra called tentatively. Her voice was hoarse; Asami could tell she had also been crying. The Avatar-in-training spotted her friend. She sat down next to her. "You ran off, I was worried."

The heiress said nothing, but simply rested her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra turned and took Asami in her arms. Asami griped Korra's back and they both broke down.

"I'm going to miss you, Korra." Asami sputtered out between sobs. "It's not fair."

"I don't want you to go." Korra whimpered, clinging to Asami tighter. "You were going to come to the compound with me. We were going to train together. I don't want you to leave."

"There was so much I still wanted to say to you." Asami whispered heavily.

Korra pulled back and looked at her friend. "What do you mean? We know everything about each other."

"Not everything." Asami looked away in embarrassment. "There's something I've never told you."

"Tell me. We tell each other everything."

"I don't know how."

Korra cupped Asami cheek. "I have faith in you."

Asami bit her lip and looked up at her friend. Concerned azure eyes met hesitant jade ones. Korra squeezed the heiress's hand supportively. Asami took Korra's chin and tilted her head down. She smiled softly and leaned in.

Korra's eyes widened when she felt soft lips on her own. It took a moment to truly register that her best friend was kissing her. Kissing her like people in love kissed each other. Korra's heart jumped in her chest when she finally realized that Asami liked her too. Her eyes slid shut and she returned the kiss.

The girls pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I really like you, Asami." Korra whispered.

Asami smiled. "I really like you, too."

The Avatar-In-Training's eyes teared up again. "We don't get to be together anymore. You've been down here for almost three years! Why do you have to leave right when everything good was gonna happen."

The heiress wiped Korra's tears away, trying to fight back her own. "I don't know, but you'll have to come to Republic City at some point. When you do, I'll be there to meet you. I'll…I'll even kiss you again."

Korra smiled tearfully. "I'd really like that, but do you even think you could see over everyone? Not everyone is as short as you are."

"I guess I'll just have to find something to stand on." Asami said softly before snuggling back into Korra's shoulder. "No matter what, I'd never miss a chance to see you."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't stay, Tenzin?" The eighteen year old Avatar-In-Training exclaimed. "I've spent the last five years perfecting the other styles. The only things I need to learn now are spiritual control and airbending. Both of which only you can teach me!"<p>

"Korra, I'm sorry. There is just too much going on in the city right now. I'm one of the city's leaders and things are difficult. I can't be away." Tenzin held up his hand to stop Korra before she started speaking. "Air Temple Island is under renovation so you can't come with. There is nowhere for you to stay. Korra, I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait."

The Avatar-In-Training walked away in a huff, the ground cracking beneath her feet. Tenzin sighed and dropped his shoulders. He really hated the fact that Korra had to stay, but the situation couldn't be helped. '_If Air Temple Island wasn't under disarray from the filed Equalist attack, this wouldn't be a problem.' _He watched Korra push over a rack of training equipment. _'I'm sorry Korra.' _

Korra huffed all the way back to her room in the compound. She threw herself on her bed with an exasperated sigh. Her head rolled over to her nightstand and her eyes fell upon a framed picture. She gently reached over a brushed her fingers across the glass. It was the last picture she took with Asami. They were linked arm in arm and smiling brightly. Asami's head was on Korra's shoulder.

The Avatar-In-Training smiled softly. "Even after five years you still calm me down." She whispered. 'I miss you, Asami."

An urgent knock on the door startled her out of her trance. She climbed to her feet and opened it. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" She asked while hugging both of them. "My vacation isn't for another month."

She motioned for them to enter and she returned to her bed to sit. Senna sat next to her while Tonraq took the chair in the corner.

"We came when we heard Tenzin told you he couldn't stay." Senna said patting Korra's knee.

"Wait, you mean you guys knew he could stay?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

Tonraq nodded. "Everyone did. Republic City is a mess right now. Some radical nonbending group wants to try and take over. They managed to attack Air Temple Island, but believe it or not the plan backfired. They caused quite a bit of property damage but were taken down by The White Lotus."

Korra's jaw dropped. "What? Tenzin told me it was under renovation!"

Senna shrugged. "Well, it's not technically a lie."

The young woman groaned in frustration and threw her hands up in a defeated fashion. "Why does everyone keep things from me?"

"We just want you protected, Korra." Tonraq said evenly.

"If you keep me locked up like this I'm not going to know how to handle the public or…or even fight in nontraditional ways. Or, I don't know. I just feel so shut off. Even if Tenzin couldn't stay I knew I could live with him, and be able to take in the city at the same time. I just can't be cooped up anymore. I'm the Avatar." She sighed.

Senna smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We know that. That's why, even though we wanted you to be protected and close to us, we've made arrangements for you to travel to Republic City."

"What! The White Lotus would never let that happen!"

Tonraq snorted. "They may be your watchers, but we're your parents. Even if you can't start air bending training right away, you need to see the world. Like your mother said, we spent the last few weeks making arrangements in case Tenzin couldn't take you."

"Well? Do I get my own apartment or something?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Not on your life." Senna said with a laugh. She handed an envelope to Korra. "The Sato family has agreed to taken you in."

Korra's heart stopped in her chest. "Wh…what? Sato? Like…"

"Asami." Tonraq said with a wink. "She's agreed to pick you up at the docks. You'll be staying with them at the mansion in the city. I believe Hiroshi has had a small training area built so you can practice bending safely. Not to mention Wei is already making those cookies for you. They're very excited about having you."

"They really don't mind?" Korra said, her voice faltering lightly.

"Not at all." Senna reassured. "They love you. You remember how close we all were."

"So, Asami is going to pick me up?"

"Yes, I guess she was very excited." Tonraq said with a knowing wink. "I saw a recent photograph of her. She grew up gorgeous."

Korra blushed lightly. "She always was gorgeous."

"You know, I always thought she'd make a great addition to this family." Senna teased.

Korra blushed harder and her parents laughed.

"Well," Tonraq said with a grin. "Pack up. You leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it, girl?" Korra cooed excitedly while scratching Naga's ear. "We get to see Asami again! I know you've missed her."<p>

Naga panted and wagged her tail happily. A ship's horn sounded and they both looked over. They were so close to the shore that she could already see the large crowd of people waiting. She knew her arrival had remained largely a secret, but still couldn't help but be nervous those people were there for her.

"First time in Republic City?" A deck hand stopped to ask Korra.

She nodded and the man smiled politely.

"Ah, well, the crowd is always this big. We're the biggest passenger freighter from the Southern Water Tribe to the city, so we draw quite the show. Try not to let it bother you too much. Republic City is much larger than The South." He bowed slightly. "Just be careful, ma'am."

"I will, thank you." Korra bowed in return. She turned to Naga as the man left. "He was nice."

The ship shook when in entered the harbor. Dock workers scrambled out to help anchor this ship. Korra and Naga shifted nervously, waiting for the ramp to be lowered. When it finally was both had to restrain themselves before they ran wildly off the ship.

Eventually it was their turn to disembark. Korra smiled brightly and looked up at the city skyline. A shot of excitement coursed through her. Her head snapped back down and began to frantically search the crowd. Naga stood and sniffed the air curiously, her tail parked up and in an instant she was gone.

"What? No! Naga!"

Korra ran after her and threw haphazard apologies to the innocent bystanders Naga barreled through. She finally reached Naga and saw her stop and jump around a woman by a Satomobile. Korra ran faster before her polar bear dog pushed this poor woman over. Naga had begun to nuzzle the woman when Korra, out of breath, approached.

"I am so sorry, ma'am." She panted out. "She's friendly. I don't know why she took off."

Korra's heart stopped when she saw a bright smile and a dazzling pair of jade eyes. Those eyes twinkled when they locked her azure ones.

"Asami?"

"Korra!"

Asami stepped away from Naga and pulled Korra into a crushing hug. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder and slid her arms around her waist.

'_Wait…'_

She pulled away suddenly and Asami looked confused. Korra, wide-eyed and opened mouth, looked Asami up and down frantically. She knew five years was a long time, but this just wasn't right.

"Korra? Are you alright?" Asami asked with concern as she placed a hand on The Avatar-In-Training's shoulder.

"Wh…wh...what?!" Korra cried, taking a step back. "You're taller! You're taller than me now!"

Asami's face fell into a frown. "Really? I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong!" Korra threw her hands up. "You're supposed to be the short one!"

The heiress crossed her arms. "Well, apparently not anymore. You hardly look like you've grown." A slight blush crossed her face when she did notice that, while she may not have gotten much taller, Korra had developed nicely. "It's not that big of a deal, anyway. Decent height runs in my family."

Korra sighed in resignation and looked over the rest of Asami. She blushed when she noticed that Asami had matured. Korra didn't remember Asami's curvy frame or her pouty lips. She remember her bright smile, good sense of humor, ability to make Korra feel better in an instant, and her love and support. Not that this was unwelcome, though.

Asami arched a dark brow. "Do I have something on my face?"

A lightning bolt went off in Korra's head and memories flooded in. Every time Asami caught her staring she had asked Korra that same question. Korra's heart swelled as she looked up at her best friend and gave the same answer she had every time.

"No, you're just pretty."

The heiress bit her lip and smiled. Korra slipped her arms around Asami and held her close. She rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

"You know," The Avatar-In-Training said. "I could get used to this. Maybe it won't be so bad being the short one."

"It's not so bad, but I do have revenge to extract at some point." Asami chuckled, holding Korra tighter. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Korra replied. "These last five years kind of sucked without you."

"Tell me about it. I've missed my best friend." Naga barked indignantly. Asami pulled away slightly and turned to Naga, scratching her ear. "Pardon, my two best friends."

Korra smiled and pulled away completely. "So, how have you been? We have so much to catch up on." She bit her lip nervously. "Do you have a boyfriend? Is that your Satomobile?"

"Yeah, the Satomobile is mine. We even got the suspension adjusted so Naga can ride in the back without breaking the axle." She shot Korra a sideways glance. "And no. I don't have a boyfriend."

Korra relaxed slightly, but Asami didn't miss it.

"I do like someone though. A lot." She continued casually. "Have for a long time. You could say I even love them."

"Oh." Korra said trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, I hope he treats you right. If not, he'll have to answer to Naga and me."

She tried to be cheerful, but she was having a hard time. She had hoped that maybe Asami could have held onto the feelings they had once, still she just wanted Asami to be happy. She glanced back up at Asami, who sported an amused smirk.

"What about you?" She asked while taking Naga's saddlebags off.

"No. I never had the time, being The Avatar in all. Plus, I'm still pretty wrapped up in…"

"Me?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Yes, well. Um. No." Korra sputtered.

Her best friend laughed heartily before she took Korra in her arms and kissing her deeply. The younger woman froze, like she had all those years ago. When it finally registered, her eyes slid shut and she grasped Asami's hips. Naga moved and nudged Korra closer into the older woman. They both smiled into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both women were flushed and breathless.

"I didn't know if you'd still feel the same." Korra admitted bashfully.

"You'd be silly to think that anyone could ever replace you." Asami said while tucking a strand of hair behind Korra's ear.

Korra opened her mouth to speak but her eyes went wide. "Wait! You love me?"

"Always have." Asami smiled. "Kind of cliché for a girl to fall for her best friend, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Korra said bringing Asami back in. "There is nothing cliché about how much I love you."

Jade eyes met azure ones, and both sets sparkled. The women laughed bashfully before leaning in for another kiss.


	7. Goal

_Goal_

_Korra and Asami are a fabulous soccer duo, but find themselves struggling with goals outside of the game as well._

_Rated: T_

(Tumblr Prompt)

* * *

><p>"Alright! Good practice ladies, but good is not great." Coach Lin Bei Fong called out entering the locker room. "Opal, you let two goals in. I want that fixed. I don't care if you have to bend the air itself, you will not let any of those bastards score in our game tomorrow! If you do, I hope you like running suicides!"<p>

Opal sighed and hit her forehead on her locker. Korra leaned over and patted her on the back supportively.

"Aya, you were on fire out there. Keep it up." Lin made her way into the locker room, tapping her pen to her clipboard. "Now, Korra and Asami, we're going against the Rabbaroos tomorrow so you two need to be on the top of your game. If you two screw up I will have your asses. You will not lose me this championship match."

Korra saluted in a comical manner and Lin frowned. She raised her clipboard and smacked her on the head. Korra rubbed her head and opened her mouth to speak, but an elbow to the ribs from Asami stopped that. Asami simply nodded at Bei Fong.

"Alright, you all rest up. I want a victory tomorrow." She said sternly as she walked to her office in the locker room.

Opal groaned when Lin's office door closed. "We're related, you would think she'd be nicer to me." She said pathetically.

"You know how she is." Korra said rubbing her head indignantly. "Ugh. She keeps hitting me."

"Well, if you weren't such a smart ass she wouldn't." Aya said, putting her hands on her hips. "You kind of deserve it sometimes."

Korra feigned insult and Aya laughed. Korra raked her eyes over to Asami. "Why aren't you defending me?"

"Because she's right." Asami replied with an undignified snort.

"Oh, ha ha." Korra said punching Asami playfully.

Asami stuck her tongue out at Korra. Opal chuckled at the interaction and Aya threw her hands up.

"I swear, you two just need to get married already." She said while shaking her head. "It's been, what, three years?"

"Five." Asami said as she changed shirts. "I was eighteen and she was seventeen when we started dating."

"Damn. That long?" Opal mumbled. "I can't keep a boyfriend for more than six months. Five years sounds like an eternity."

"Well, we were friends when we were kids." Korra said. "After a while I feel for her and she just got desperate."

Asami swatted at Korra. Aya raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Asami? Desperate? Have you seen her? If we were both single and into women, I'd probably let her seduce me." Aya said with an exaggerated wink.

"Who said you needed to be single and into women?" Asami replied with an arched brow.

"Hey!" Korra pouted.

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra's cheek. "Oh, you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra mumbled. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"See? Those are questions married people ask each other." Aya said.

Korra rolled her eyes and missed the slight blush that graced Asami's face. Opal raised her eyebrows when Asami turned away to hide it.

"Wait, Korra, do you not want to get married?" She asked cautiously, not missing Asami tensing up.

Korra frowned and crossed her arms. "I didn't say that, it's just not something we talk about a lot."

"Well, you guys live together." Opal reminded.

"Yeah, we do." Korra shifted nervously and glanced at Asami who seemed to be looking for something in her locker. "I mean, I'd like for us to. Some day. I just want to finish university first, you know?"

Asami slowly turned to catch a glimpse of Korra. This was the most the subject had ever been brought up. Their final year of university was almost up and Asami's life was already laid out in front of her. After graduation she would be groomed as her father's replacement as CEO of Future Industries, she already several designs for future products on her computer.

The next several decades had been outlined, well, professionally at least. She had no idea where her relationship with Korra was going after graduation. Part of her had planned to propose to Korra at graduation, but her lover's constant talk of wanting 'to ride the waves and experience life' had all but canceled those plans. Asami just didn't have the luxury of trampling around the world 'finding herself.'

She always loved Korra's free spirit; it's what attracted her as teenagers. Sure, Korra had matured over the last five years, but she was far from settling down. At least that's what Asami had always concluded. Korra had been strangely affectionate after her last trip to the Southern Water Tribe for a family wedding. Asami hadn't been able to attend so Korra went alone. It started as little things, like Korra actually getting up with her in the morning instead of just rolling over for an extra hour of sleep, but it had evolved to Korra taking over cooking and cleaning when Asami had late nights at the business school. The only real time they got together was soccer practice and games.

Korra looked over at her and Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise when sure the faint blush on her girlfriend's face. She stood up straight and leaned over to plant a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"Come on, I'm hungry and need to shower." She said, giving Korra to opportunity to escape this conversation.

* * *

><p>Asami sighed and crossed her legs in her chair. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked over her schematics for the third time. She just had the overwhelming feeling there was a flaw, but she couldn't find it. She pursed her lips, her designs were never perfect and her father had ripped apart her last designs she overwhelmingly declared perfect.<p>

Her eyes drifted to her half eaten dinner, about fifteen minutes into looking over her work and she had lost her appetite. She had a feeling Korra was going to find some excuse to nag her about it. She heard the shower turn off.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled to herself. She quickly grabbed her bowl and tried to force down the rest of her stew.

* * *

><p>Korra opened the door and stopped at the doorframe to their bedroom. Her gaze fell to Asami at her desk. She could tell from her girlfriend's body language that Asami was stressed beyond all belief. Hiroshi was breathing down her neck and the game tomorrow was the championship match they had fought so hard to get into. They had barely pulled out their last victory, due largely to Asami's distraction with her final project.<p>

She had seen Asami go from the serious but positive teenager she met and fell in love to a tense and nervous woman. They had initially bonded over their love of soccer, but now Asami treated it like more of an obligation. When they started university, Hiroshi had gone ballistic when she joined the team. Korra frowned as she watched Asami force down the stew she had made for dinner, just so she wouldn't nag her. Yeah, Korra knew exactly how Asami thought.

Clad only in spandex shorts and a sports bra, Korra moved to behind Asami's chair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Korra's wet hair fell down around them.

"How goes it?" Korra asked leaning down and wrapping her arms around Asami's shoulders.

"Eh. I know there is something here, but I just can't seem to find it." Asami mumbled, taking her glasses off to rub the bridge of her nose.

"We have a big game tomorrow, why don't you shut this down and come to bed." Korra murmured, leaning forward to kiss Asami's ear lovingly. "We barely pulled the last one out, you were so distracted."

Asami groaned and pushed away from Korra. "Don't remind me. I'm sorry I'm just stressed. Dad is really breathing down my neck about this."

"All the more reason you should take a break." Korra purred. "Come to bed with me."

"I'm not really in the mood." Asami said, eyes never leaving her computer screen.

Korra straightened up and frowned. It had been weeks and as much as she hated to admit it, the lack of sex was starting to affect both of their attitudes. Korra sighed.

"Alright then, I'm going to head to bed." Korra said stretching. "Come to bed before sunrise, we can't afford to lose this game."

Asami turned her chair over to where Korra was standing and her jaw dropped. Her eyes raked over Korra's scantly clad form and unconsciously liked her lips. She was suddenly aware of just how long it had been since they were last together. When her eyes finally moved to Korra's face, she knew that she wouldn't be doing anymore work that night. Korra's hair, completely down and still wet form her shower, framed her face and accented azure eyes.

The younger woman arched a dark brow as Asami stood. "Maybe, I could put it away from tonight." She said, moving towards Korra. "I'm all tense."

Asami began to unbutton her blouse and let it slide off of her shoulders. Korra smirked as she felt the stirrings of desire.

"I think I can help you with that." Korra said, while reaching for her lover.

Asami's hands slid around Korra's waist and cupped her backside. "Oh I bet you can."

Korra smirked and shoved Asami on the bed. She crawled up Asami's length and nuzzled her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Asami arched her back into Korra's core and tangled her fingers into her hair. She moaned and felt Korra smile into her neck. She yanked the younger woman's head up to look at her.

"Make love to me." She whispered before crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, I can't believe it's been that long." Asami murmured into Korra's neck. "Spirits, I feel amazing."<p>

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Korra said, kissing Asami's forehead. She ran a hand down Asami's naked back. "I've missed us being together like this. You always seem at ease."

"I don't really have the ability to think about everything that bothers me when we have sex. I'm usually a little distracted." Asami said with a chuckle. She brushed her fingers down Korra's toned abs. "I've missed us, too."

"Well, maybe we should do this more often." Korra murmured with a yawn.

Asami nuzzled deeper into her lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know how you get when it comes to your work." Korra said. "I just wish you'd take some time for me and the game."

"I've been pretty bad about all that lately, haven't I?"

"A little, we used to bond over the game. That's what makes us an unstoppable duo. We're The Wings Of Victory."

Asami groaned. "That awful nickname. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you aside." Asami sat up and pulled the sheet up over her body. "My dad is just being overbearing."

Korra sat up next to her. "I know, babe. I just feel like we've been drifting apart."

"I'm sorry." Asami sighed. "You're the most important person in my life and I haven't been treating you like it. I need to make time for you and my work."

"I've been hesitant to say something. I know Hiroshi is being insistent and that's not your fault. Maybe like after ten can just be for us. It's not just the sex; I've missed just holding you. Talking to you. Everything. You're not just my lover, you're my best friend."

Asami smiled and nuzzled closer to Korra. "I promise, it'll be different."

"Thank you, love."

Asami bent her head down and Korra was there to capture her lips.

* * *

><p>Korra rolled out of bed and yawned. She slipped on a t-shirt and shorts and staggered out into the living room. She looked over to the kitchen and saw Asami at the stove.<p>

"Morning, love." The older woman called without turning around.

"Smells good." Korra said making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a coffee mug to pour herself some.

Asami grinned. "I'm making our usual pre-game breakfast."

"Wow, you've haven't done that in a while." Korra replied while slowly sipping her coffee.

"Told you, things will be different." Asami twirled the spatula in her hand. "I want us to really think about getting serious."

"Serious? Like married serious?" Korra asked cautiously.

"Yes." Asami said pensively. "I know it's a heavy topic."

Korra leaned against the counter and sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Well, I'm certainly not opposed to the idea. Five years is a long time."

"What about your plans to 'ride the waves and experience life'?" Asami said carefully. "I know those were your plans after school. I don't blame you for wanting to see the world."

"I think my world view has changed over the past few years." Korra replied quietly.

"Huh?" Asami stopped and turned to face her.

Korra smiled softly. "What is any of that without you?"

Asami blushed. "Korra?"

"Why would I give up the best thing that has ever happened to me to do some tourist sightseeing?"

"It's not that simple, Korra." Asami shifted. "I'm going to be a slave to my father's corporation after graduation only to inherit it in about twenty years. I don't blame you for wanting to go experience your life to its fullest. I don't want you to be stuck with me."

"Asami, stop." Korra held up a hand. "I love you. I'm not leaving our relationship to go see the world. You are my world. You're the one I love more than anything. I'm not going anywhere. Now, we can talk more about this later. We have some Rabbaroos to destroy. We're the wings that carry the team, remember?"

Korra leaned in for a kiss and Asami was there to meet her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Asami shut off the Satomobile and looked over at Korra. The younger woman winked at her and smiled.<p>

"We've got this." Korra said with a smirk. "I know we can pull this out."

The older woman returned the smile. She laced her fingers with Korra's and squeezed her hand. "Hell yeah we will. I'm actually really pumped for this game."

They released their hands and got out of the car. The women shared a quick kiss before making their way into the locker room. The rest of them team, who had already arrived, turned and greeted them in various fashions. They moved to their lockers and began to change.

"Hey, ladies, you ready to kick some ass?" Aya asked coming over to pat them on the back.

"Oh, yeah. Those Rabbaroos don't stand a chance." Asami said with a thumbs up.

Opal raised her eyebrows. "It's been since we've seen you so pumped for a game, Asami."

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "Korra and I had a bit of a heart to heart last night. I feel like I have a better perspective on my life now."

"Before or after sex?" Aya asked with a laugh. Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well?"

"After." Korra conceited.

The rest of the team clapped and cheered.

"About damn time!" One of the freshmen called out.

"Get it, girls." Aya cheered.

Asami blushed gracefully and Korra covered her face. "You are all awful human beings." She mumbled. Asami chuckled and pecked her on the cheek.

"They're just happy for us." She whispered. "Spirits knows I'm happy."

"I'm glad." Korra whispered back. "I've missed happy you."

They smiled at each other.

Lin opened the door to her office and entered the locker room. She looked around at the team and actually smiled when her gaze landed on Korra and Asami. She noted that Asami actually had a real smile on her face, something she hadn't seen in quite a long time. Hopefully that translated to her top of the line game performance. She and Korra, as the right and left wings respectively, were an unstoppable force on the field.

She cleared her throat and caught the attention of her team.

"Ok ladies, we've got the match against the Rabbaroos in a few. They may be one of the best, but we're better. We are not losing that championship cup. Win me that match!"

The team cheered and made their way to the field to warm up. Lin stopped Korra on the way out. Korra smiled knowingly and handed her a small rectangular box.

"I take it the plan is the same?" She asked slipping it into her back pocket.

Korra smiled. "Win or lose, plan is still the same."

* * *

><p>"<em>We're down to the final seconds of the match. Can Republic University's Fire Ferrets take down the Rabbaroos of Omashu College or will the Rabbaroos, again, be the Continental Champions?" <em>The announcer called out over the speaker. _"The Fire Ferrets' Opal has been an unstoppable force! She has knocked down every potential score the Rabbaroos have attempted. She has really proven herself to be the best goalie in the league. On the flip side, the Rabbaroos defense of has shut down the Ferrets' scoring runs. Can the Ferrets' fabulous duo of Korra and Asami deliver top scorer Aya with the set up she needs? It's really on the Wings of Victory now!"_

Lin shouted orders as the Rabbaroos kicked the ball downfield. With less than a minute on the clock and a tired team, she knew the overtime would do them in. Her own nerves were beginning to become prominent. The Rabbaroos shined in the final moments, they always had.

Korra grit her teeth, she refused to lose this match. She managed to catch Asami's attention on the other side of the field. She simply nodded at her lover and Korra knew exactly what she meant. She signaled for Aya to move into position, The Wings were taking off.

Asami took off and cut in front the Rabbaroos' forward. With well-timed hook she got the ball away and left the forward several feet behind. Asami's speed was her strength.

She reared back and launched the ball at Korra, who jumped into a scissor kick. She used her raw strength and propelled the ball past the Rabbaroos to Aya who used her signature strike to the corner of the goal.

Aya's ability to hide any telegraphing in her movement gave her just the edge to send the ball brushing past the fingertips of the Rabbaroos goalie and victoriously into the net.

In the split second following, the buzzer sounded signifying the end of the match. Aya fell to her knees and cheered.

"_Spirits! The impossible has happened!" _The announcer cried out. _"The Wings have delivered and Aya has scored! The Fire Ferrets are Continental Champions! The Ferrets win! The Ferrets win!"_

The team cheered and Lin threw her hands up in victory.

"Fuck yes! Those are my girls!" She cried out.

Asami smiled brightly and accepted hugs from teammates. Korra hurried across the field to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"We did it, babe!" Korra said excitedly. "You were fucking amazing!"

"We were amazing." Asami corrected. "We fucking delivered!"

Korra smirked. "We always do!"

Aya ran to both girls and hugged them tightly. "You two are the best! The Wings of Victory!"

The rest of the team converged on Korra and Asami's location. High fives and hugs were passed around. The Rabaroos, while disappointed, accepted defeat gracefully. The two teams shook hands respectfully.

Lin trotted out onto the field and congratulated her team. She smiled meaningfully at Korra and handed her the box. Asami looked at Korra questioningly. The younger woman smirked as she pulled Asami to her.

"I love you so much." Korra said. "I want to stand next to you forever. You mean everything to me."

Asami's eyes widened when she saw the box in Korra's hands. "What about your plans?" She asked slowly.

"I don't care anymore. You are my world and I'm not going to give that up." Korra fell to one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful hand carved Water Tribe engagement necklace. The stadium fell silent as the spectators watched the scene play out before them.

Korra locked eyes with her lover. "Asami Sato, will you make every one of my dreams come true and marry me?"

Asami stared down at Korra and her eyes brimmed with tears. She had been so afraid of losing Korra and here she was, down on one knee asking for her hand in marriage. This woman she loved more than life itself wanted to settle down with her. Korra just wanted her, forever.

The older woman cupped Korra's face and smiled. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

Korra smiled and surged up to kiss her. The stadium and both teams erupted into cheers and applause.

"I love you so much, Asami. I just want to be with you forever." Korra said with a smile as she lifted the necklace from the box. Asami lifted her ponytail and Korra clasped the necklace around her neck. She wiped away tears and brought Korra close.

"I love you too. With everything that I am." Asami said through tears as Korra rested her head on her shoulder. "Was this your plan all along?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Asami chuckled. "I was planning to ask you at graduation."

"You're kidding." Korra said, pulling back slightly.

"Asami shook her head with a grin. "Nope. You just beat me to it. I made you a necklace as best I could. It's in my vanity at home."

Korra roared with laughter and pulled Asami into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Asami settled onto the pillow next Korra and sighed happily. Korra's breathing was finally beginning to calm.<p>

"'Getting Engaged Sex' is the best." The younger woman said with a sated sigh.

The older woman chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek. Asami let her fingers brush across the engagement necklace Korra wore. The younger woman turned her head and smiled brightly at the love of her life.

Asami returned the smile and arched a dark brow salaciously. "If you like that, just wait 'Just Got Married Sex.'" She purred.

Korra grinned and pulled Asami close. "Now, there's a pretty enticing thought."

The women chuckled softly and held each other, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know next to nothing about soccer so I hoped this turned out. Anyway, hope I made you all proud.<p> 


	8. Good Night

_Good Night_

_Synopsis: Asami and Korra's late night routine in Zaofu. Slight AU._

_Rated: K+_

(Tumblr Prompt)

* * *

><p>"I hope Opal is able to excel at the Northern Air Temple with Tenzin and the others." Korra stated thoughtfully and she sat down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Asami said removing her boots at the door of their shared room. "She seems like a bright girl."

"She's a natural." Korra said excitedly while removing her own boots. "Just in the amount of time I spent training with her, she visibly improved."

"I know. I caught a little of it when I was running away from Varrick." Asami said dryly. "That man…"

Korra chuckled softly. "At least you were able to get away?"

"Yeah. I seriously thought about slapping him when he showed up. I just can't seem to escape him." Asami said and took off her jacket. "I can't believe I trusted him."

The Avatar waved her hand dismissively. "All in the past. Future Industries is steadily climbing back to the top. You're doing a fantastic job. I may not know much about things mechanics, but that airship is unlike anything I've ever seen. Too bad Tenzin got to take it."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll get to ride around in it again soon." She moved to the bed and sat next to Korra. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Talk about traveling in style." Korra said with a playful smile. "Too bad there just didn't seem to be enough space where I couldn't have my own room. Just like here in Zaofu."

The industrialist grinned slyly. "Funny how these things work out." She bumped the Avatar with her shoulder. "I'm not complaining though. I like holding you at night."

"I like being held." Korra said with a wink.

Their romantic relationship seemed to flourish in the weeks since they tentatively started dating after defeating Unalaq. Getting away from Republic City and the down time while traveling gave them the opportunity to get comfortable in their relationship. They had developed something of a regular nightly routine since leaving Republic City. Their shared cabin on the airship and shared room in Zaofu had given them the space to hold each other at night, which both women turned out to feverishly enjoy.

Korra reached behind her and took her hair down and removed her Water Tribe hair ornaments. Asami, as per usual, picked up the comb off of the nightstand moved behind Korra. She ran the comb through Korra's dark tresses slowly. The Avatar's eyes slid shut and she leaned into Asami's touch.

There was a quiet serenity for Korra in this activity. She relished in Asami's tender and soft ministrations. Asami was always so tender with her and it made Korra feel safe.

The Avatar was aware that she didn't often have the luxury of being off of her guard, but when it was just her and Asami she knew she didn't have to be strong all of the time. Asami's emotional support had carried her through enough long nights. On the other hand, she knew that while Asami carried her she could carry Asami just the same.

Asami put the comb down and ran her fingers through her Korra's hair one final time before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her ear. Korra blushed and leaned into Asami. The older woman slid her arms around The Avatar, who turned her head and accepted the soft kiss from Asami.

"Thank you, that always feels great." Korra said moving out of the embrace and standing. She stretched and moved to the dresser to retrieve her sleepwear.

"My pleasure." Asami replied with a sweet smiled. "I'm going to go a head and change."

Korra nodded and turned away. Asami sighed softly to herself.

"You can look." She said quietly. "I don't mind."

The Avatar fidgeted slightly. "I know, I just feel like it would be intrusive or something."

Asami frowned as Korra peaked over her shoulder and eventually turned to see her. "Korra, we're a couple. I'm not uncomfortable with it, I may be a little bashful, but not uncomfortable. You're my girlfriend; you're allowed to look. I know you do, anyway."

Korra blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well, sometimes."

"I want us to be comfortable around each other." Asami said, moving toward Korra.

She took her chin between her thumb and index finger and tilted Korra's head up. The two smiled coyly at each other and Asami leaned in for a kiss.

Korra grinned into it and rested her hands on Asami's hips. She rested her arms on Korra's shoulders and pulled her in. After a few long moments, they parted and grinned.

Korra watched cautiously as Asami undressed casually. A slight blush on both of their faces Korra joined Asami in changing. After a few silent, and timid, moments both women were dressed for bed.

Asami moved to the bed and turned down the sheets before grabbing a book and slipping in bed. Korra slipped in next to her and cuddled up next to Asami, who looked over at smiled.

Their eyes locked and both women felt a tugging at their hearts. It was a feeling that had been growing over the past several weeks. It was warming and only a little frightening. They both had an idea of what it was, but had yet to bring it up. Any trepidation they had about it was pushed away when they looked at each other.

As Korra snuggled into Asami's side and the industrialist settled down with her book, The Avatar spoke softly.

"Hey…um I have something I wanted to say. I mean, I know it may be too soon but…um." Korra sputtered out. "I…uh…I lo…well…"

Asami put her book down on the nightstand and, with a knowing smile, shut the lamp off. She slid down and took The Avatar in her arms. She pressed a kiss to her forward.

"I love you too, Korra." Asami said with a smirk.

Korra's heart flipped and she grinned widely. "I love you too…as well." Korra said.

Asami chuckled and pulled her lover in close. With a soft kiss they settled into each other's arms and just enjoyed the silent relaxation their love allowed.

* * *

><p>That…was…unnecessarily mushy…or not. I'm not really sure what that is. I hope the prompt requester liked it. I know it's a short little thing, but I had fun writing it. (Fingers crossed someone liked it.)<p> 


	9. Snowball

_Snowball_

_Synopsis: Asami loses her cool when her Satomobile breaks down miles out of Republic City, but The Avatar is there to help._

_Rated K+_

* * *

><p>"Oh, are you serious?" Asami opened the hood to her Satomobile. She sighed. The main belt was completely shredded. She slammed the hood shut. Asami clenched her fist and punched it.<p>

"Hey, relax. We'll be fine, Asami."

Asami whirled around to face Korra. "Fine? Fine?! The main belt is shredded, I have nothing to replace it, and night is falling fast! We are miles outside of Republic City and there is at least six inches of snow around us! So, no, we will not be fine."

Korra stared at Asami. She had seen Asami angry, but never like this. She was seething. Korra bit her lip. She reached for Asami and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug.

"Calm down, Asami."

Asami sighed and relaxed in Korra's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I'm not entirely sure how we're going to get back."

Korra rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, well, it looks like we're pretty much stranded here for the night." Asami snapped her head over. "Listen, I could make it back, but I'm from the Southern Tribe. We do this stuff all the time. I'm just worried about you."

Asami furrowed her eyebrows and gave Korra a dirty look. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you're weak. I'm just saying a long hike in a half a foot of snow could be a little too much for someone who isn't used to it."

Asami bit her lip. Korra was right. The temperature was dropping fast and she really wasn't dressed for intense winter hiking. She ran a gloved hand through her hair and looked up at Korra.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we're going to have to stay put. We've got the snacks in the Satomobile." Korra looked around and laughed. "I don't think water is going to be a problem. Plus, my fire bending will keep us warm. So, we hang out in the Satomobile until first light we can head back. You're still not dressed for it, but it will be a little warmer."

"Well, at least I got stranded with the Avatar. Come on let's get back in the Satomobile."

Asami made her way back to the vehicle. Just as her hand made contact with the handle she was hit in the back of the head. She whirled around to meet Korra's smug face. She had a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Should have ducked, Sato."

"What the hell, Korra?"

"You're grumpy and I'm trying to make you laugh." Korra held up a snowball. "Better duck!"

The Avatar threw another snowball at the businesswoman. Asami easily moved out of the way.

"Korra, stop!" Asami seethed. "I'm not in the mood."

Korra didn't respond and continued throwing snowballs at the frustrated executive. Eventually Asami snapped and ran for The Avatar. Korra tried to move, but Asami tackled her into a snow bank. She took handfuls of snow and rubbed them in Korra's face.

The Avatar's laughter rang out in the stillness. Asami paused and looked down at the laughing woman under her. Sparkling blues eyes held hers as Korra wiped snow off of her face. Asami's anger and frustrated dissipated when Korra reached up for her. The businesswoman sighed and let Korra pull her down.

She rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped." She mumbled.

"It's ok. You just had a stressful week and this really didn't help." Korra stroked Asami's hair. "I just figured maybe a little stress relief could help."

"Hence why you threw a snowball at me?"

"Exactly. I knew you'd snap and let go of some pent up aggression."

Asami chuckled and nuzzled deeper into Korra's shoulder. She pressed a kiss to The Avatar's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Korra said softly with a blush. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Asami lifted her head and met Korra's gentle lips with her own.


	10. Republic Academy

_Republic Academy_

_Synopsis: AU. Korra and Asami were childhood friends, but communication ceased when Asami left the South._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p><em>Southern Tribe Savage!<em>

Korra banged her forehead on her locker. Every. Fucking. Week. Every week some jerk scrawls this shit across her locker. She knew that Republic City didn't have a large Southern population, but this was bullshit.

Korra had just transferred into Republic Academy and, needless to say, not a lot of people were happy with the fact that a member of the Southern tribe was attending such a 'prestigious' institution. The administration did what they could to help, but the parents of these students were just too wealthy. Korra sighed. Money always wins…

"They just never give you a break, do they?" Bolin asked, approaching her and smiling sympathetically.

Bolin was really her only friend. His brother Mako was polite enough, as far as she knew, but made no real attempt to show her any friendliness. He patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, every week without fail." Korra banged her forehead on her locker again. "I'm getting really sick of this."

"I think you should reveal your little secret. That would shut everyone up."

Korra waved her hands frantically. "Oh hell no! People can't know I'm The Avatar." She hissed at him. "Tenzin wants to keep it under wraps for now. They want me to finish a 'formal education' first. I just wasn't responding well to the private tutors."

"So, The Council is paying for this?" Bolin arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not even the school administration knows." Korra cracked her neck. "They've told them I'm an exchange student since my dad is the Southern Chief. So, as far as everyone is considered I'm just a run of the mill waterbender."

Bolin nodded, "Does it make me special that I know?"

"Yes, sir."

Bolin smiled and punched her arm playfully. "I'm glad I can be a good friend to you." His smirked and motioned behind her. "Looks like your day is about to get even worse."

She turned and saw 'The Clique', as Bolin called them. It consisted of the richest, and therefore, most popular students at The Academy. Their 'leader', Asami Sato, had the locker right next to Korra's.

She groaned quietly when she saw Asami and banged her forehead on her locker yet again. Bolin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if you keep that up you're going to get a concussion."

"I just don't need all this today. I'm being tested on airbending today and, need I remind you, I suck at it."

He patted her back and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here before The Clique arrives."

"I can't believe your brother is involved with those jackasses."

"He thinks Asami is hot."

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't everyone in this school."

Bolin grinned. "Don't you?"

She punched his shoulder. "I told you all that in confidence, you ass!"

Korra looked over and noticed they were quickly approaching. She opened her locker door all the way to hide the slur written.

"Sup, baby bro." Mako greeted Bolin while jutting his chin out. "Hanging out The Sav?"

"Sav?"

He motioned his head over to Korra, who was shoulder deep in her locker trying to hide. Bolin raised an eyebrow and Mako rolled his eyes.

"Short for savage." He mouthed.

Bolin's mouth fell open and his brother cackled. "Calm down, Bo. It's harmless."

"You're a dick, Mako."

A group of girls passed by giggling. "Bye Mako!" One of them called out. Mako responded with his typical flirty grin.

Bolin rolled his eyes. Sure, he loved his brother but more often than not he wanted to punch his lights out. This joke about Korra has gone far enough. He glanced at Korra and frowned. He didn't want to cause her even more trouble here.

"Hi, Bolin." Asami said with a graceful smiled as she walked up next to Mako.

"Hey, Asami." He responded flatly. "Mako, it's almost three. Don't we have bending practice?"

Mako checked his phone and swore. "We do. We better go." He turned to Asami. "Do I get a kiss for good luck? The Fire Ferrets stand a good chance of taking out Tahno's team."

"In your dreams, lover boy. She's not interested." Bolin said grabbing Mako's wrist and pulling him along. "Later Korra."

Korra slowly emerged from her locker and waved shyly.

"Hey, Korra."

Korra groaned internally. "Hi, Asami."

Asami smiled sweetly and opened her own locker. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Is that the only word you know?" She chuckled.

Korra fumed. "What, did you expect a savage like me to speak with a broken accent?"

Asami eyes widened at Korra's outburst. "That's not what I was trying to say at all. I was just trying to make a joke because all you said was 'fine'."

Korra blushed slightly and tuned back to her locker. "Sorry. I'm just irritated today."

"Are people still calling you a savage?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Korra sighed. "Yeah."

Asami frowned a placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about all that. I wish they'd lay off of it already."

"You and me, both." Korra shot her a sideways glance. "It's usually your little group that gives me the worst of it."

Asami's emerald eyes slid over to lock on Korra's blue ones. "What?"

"Yeah, and as much as Bolin tries to shelter me from it, I know they call me The Sav. Well, almost everyone does."

Korra looked over at her and noticed how tightly Asami was gripping her locker door. She raised an eyebrow.

"I keep telling them to knock that shit off. I'm really sorry, Korra."

"Asami, it's fine."

Asami slammed her hand against the locker door. "No, it's not! They're just a bunch of fucking racists." Her voiced hushed and she looked at Korra with a wistful expression. "I hope you don't think of me like that. We're friends."

"We were friends, Asami." Korra seethed. "Until I got here and you've spent the last three months ignoring me to hang out with your little gang of racists."

"What? No! That's not it at all. You've been avoiding me!"

"Sure, whatever, Asami." Korra slammed her locker door shut. Asami's eyes locked on the slur written across the front. She rested her hand on Korra's arm when she saw the hurt flash in Korra's eyes. She began to rummage in her purse.

"Here I have a handkerchief, I'll clean it up." She pulled it out and slid her purse in her locker before beginning to wipe off the insult.

Korra saw the handkerchief and put her hand over Asami's. "Stop. That was your mom's. Don't ruin it."

"I'm doing exactly what she would have wanted me to do." Asami said quietly. She turned her hand and laced her fingers with Korra's. They dropped their linked hands and Asami pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your mom was an amazing woman." Korra whispered burying her face into Asami's neck. She had missed this. She had missed Asami. _Her_ Asami.

"And she'd be ashamed of me for letting this go on. I can't understand how you've endured this." Asami said sadly. "I'm sorry, Korra. I've been awful to you."

Korra slipped her arms around Asami's hips. She pulled her head back and looked at Asami, whose gaze dropped to her lips. Korra felt her face flush as Asami closed the gap between them.

Electricity shot through both of them when their lips met. Asami pulled Korra closer and deepened the kiss. A moment later, Korra pushed her back. Her eyes were full of anger.

"No! You don't get to do that anymore. Not since you abandoned me." Korra backed away. "Not since you left me." She spun on her heel and ran down the hallway away from her.

Asami's face fell. "That's not what happened. I didn't mean to leave you." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Korra wiped tears away with the back of her hand while she walked to the ferry dock. She just wanted to get back to Air Temple Island and get Asami out of her mind for the day.<p>

"Korra!"

She hesitated before turning. She saw Bolin running towards her in his competitive bending uniform.

"I saw you running and you looked upset." His eyes widened. "Hey, why are you crying? Come here." He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Bo."

He pulled away just enough to look at her. "Don't apologize. Come on; let's go to Narrok's. My treat, we can talk about it there."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Bolin scratched his head. "You and Asami dated?"<p>

Korra sighed. "Not dating per say. We were just together."

"I am so confused."

"Her family spent a lot of time in the South when she was a kid. Her dad and his company have a lot of manufacturing plants down there." Korra absently picked at her noodles. "She spent the better part of five years down there. So from ages eleven to sixteen we were best friends. One night, close to when they left the South for good, we confessed we had feelings for each other. We ended up spending the night together…and almost every night after that before they left."

Bolin's eyes widened at Korra's admission. "So, you and Asami…Asami and you…"

"Yeah." Korra nodded meekly. "When she left, I never heard from her again. Not until I came up here. I was mad, but still so excited to see her. The first time I saw her she was with her little friends. I waved like an idiot and she just smiled politely. She broke my heart a second time that day."

"That's why you don't like taking to her."

"Yes, and she had the nerve to kiss me today. Well, I think I may have kissed her. Oh hell, we kissed."

"Wow, I'm sorry Korra." Bolin frowned. "Maybe Asami just doesn't think you're into her or something anymore?"

"What?" Korra shook her head. "I'll always want her. She was everything to me, Bo. I loved her. I still do."

Korra wiped a stray tear off of her face and Bolin rested his hand on hers.

'_I need to fix this._'

* * *

><p>"Miss Sato, you have a visitor."<p>

Asami nodded and followed the butler downstairs. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Bolin?" A serious expression was locked on his face. "Mako's not here, Bo." She said crossing the room to him.

"This isn't about Mako." Bolin frowned. "This is about Korra."

Asami sighed and her face fell. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she's told me everything. I know she's The Avatar and I know about you two." Bolin crossed his arms. "Why the hell would you do that to her and then kiss her?"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Asami snapped. "I wrote letters. I sent gifts. It was the White Lotus! They sent all of them back and kept everything from Korra."

"What about when she got here? She waved and you ignored her."

"I didn't see her, I swear! I must have been smiling at Opal." Asami's voice broke with tears. "I love her, Bolin. I came rushing up to her when I saw her after school and she snapped at me. Said I ignored her. Said that I left her. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen! She still won't!"

Bolin was quiet. The heartbreak on Asami's face convinced him that she was telling the truth.

"You don't understand. The past two years were painful for me. I didn't get to see or hear from her because her goddamn handlers thought I would just be a distraction!" Asami's voice broke as tears slipped down her face. "Then when I finally get to see her she avoids me all because of a fucking misunderstanding! I love her. I gave myself to her."

Asami covered her mouth as she broke. Bolin stepped forward and caught the older girl before she sank to the ground. Asami wrapped her arms around Bolin and sobbed. '_Damn it, Korra, you're so stubborn_.' Bolin thought as he stroked Asami's hair.

* * *

><p>Korra groaned in frustration and bent a large boulder, breaking it in half. She couldn't get Asami out of her mind. She hadn't kissed Asami in nearly two years. She wanted to be angry and hate her, but in that second all the love she felt came rushing back to her.<p>

She just wanted to hold her and kiss her like she had. She wanted Asami to help her meditate. She wanted Asami to kiss her forehead when she was tired or frustrated. She wanted Asami to take her to bed and make love like they had. She just wanted Asami to love her again.

"Yo! Korra!" A voice called out.

Korra turned and saw Bolin walking towards her with a still tearful Asami behind him. Any anger Korra had dissipated when she saw Asami wipe tears from her face. Her heart lurched and found herself running straight to Asami.

"'Sami! Are you alright?"

Asami's breath caught when Korra used the familiar nickname. She reached out and took Korra in her arms. "I love you." She whispered.

Korra grit her teeth and shoved Asami away. "No! You don't get to say that to me!"

"Korra, please." Asami said reaching for her.

The Avatar stepped back.

"Korra! Just listen!" Bolin said holding his hand up. "Asami didn't leave you. It was the White Lotus."

"What?"

"They withheld her letters and packages. They thought it would distract you." Bolin handed Korra a slip of paper.

Korra snatched the paper and read it. Her eyes widened.

'_We must inform you that your letters and packages will be withheld from The Avatar until her training is complete. She has trouble focusing on her training already; we feel your absence is only going to exasperate the issue. It has been deemed best that communication be cut; constant reminder of your absence will only make the situation worse. We are sure you will understand. – Order of the White Lotus._'

Korra stared down at the note, her own tears forming. "What about when you ignored me that day."

"She didn't see you. She was smiling at Opal." Bolin said quietly. "That's why she flew right up to you after school."

Korra lifted her gaze to Asami, who locked eyes with her. "'Sami, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm so fucking stupid."

Asami stepped forward and took Korra in her arms. "No! Not in the slightest." Asami whispered into Korra's hair. "It was just a tension build up. I should have tried to tell you more, I was just convinced that you didn't want me anymore."

"I've always wanted you." Korra murmured, nuzzling into Asami. "I've missed you so much."

The heiress pulled back and crashed her lips to Korra's. The Avatar gripped Asami's hips and pulled her closer. Bolin cleared his throat and the women broke apart.

"Not that I'm not happy for you two, but I'm heading out before you guys get hot and heavy." Bolin said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Korra stepped forward and hugged Bolin. "Thank you so much, Bo. You helped me dig my head out of my ass."

"It's what I'm good for." Bolin said with a charming smile.

Asami stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Bolin."

Bolin grinned and pulled both girls in for a hug.

"I know for a fact that Opal is really into you." Asami whispered to him.

The dark haired boy pulled back with a brilliant grin. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He released the girls and ran to the dock. "I demand a double date!" He called over his shoulder.

Korra took Asami in her arms and kissed her fiercely. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too." Asami murmured against Korra's lips. "You know I've never been able to stay mad at you."

"I need to have a chat with the White Lotus." Korra muttered in frustration. "I will break some faces if I have to."

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra's forehead.

"Break one for me, would you?"

* * *

><p>"So you and Opal, huh?" Korra asked as she opened her locker.<p>

Bolin grinned. "Yes ma'am. I ran all the way to her house and asked her out. I even picked a flower for her on my way there."

"Romantic."

"Hey! I've crushed on her for ages. I didn't want to wait a moment longer." Bolin said leaning against a locker. "Tell me about you and Asami."

Korra smiled widely. "It was just like old times. We talked and laughed. She held me and we kissed. We even went back to my room and well, um, reacquainted ourselves."

"A little too much information."

"Sorry."

They turned when they heard laughter coming from down the hall. They turned and saw 'The Clique.' Minus a certain member, that is.

"Wow, Korra, who knew you had such prowess of our language?" A girl snarled at her. The group behind her laughed.

Korra grit her teeth and Bolin frowned.

"Hey everyone." Asami said, pushing her way to her locker. She handed Korra a bouquet of firelillies and kissed her tenderly. "Hey, love. These are for you."

Korra smiled and brushed Asami's hair from her face. "Thank you."

"Um, Asami?" One of the group asked shakily. "What the hell?"

Asami looked at them and shook her head. "Can't a girl do something nice for her girlfriend?"

Bolin chuckled as Asami smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders and looked over at Bolin.

"Come on, Bo. Opal is waiting for us at the fountain."

Korra closed her locker and slipped an arm around Asami's waist.

"Suck it, bitches." Korra said as the three turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Opal pushed herself off the wall and ran into Bolin's arms, giving him a tender kiss.<p>

"Hi, sweetie." She said.

"Hey." Bolin said with a goofy smile.

Korra and Asami chuckled. Opal blushed and buried her face in Bolin's shoulder.

"Come on, everyone." Asami said, pecking Korra on her temple. "Ice cream is on me."

Korra smiled up at her lover.

She had Asami back, and for the first time in a while, things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p>Weak ending is weak. Sorry, everyone.<p> 


	11. The Morning After

_Morning After_

_Synopsis: Asami and Korra after their first time making love. __***Smut warning***_

_Rated: M_

* * *

><p>Asami yawned as she slipped a silk robe on and pushed open the window. She leaned against the windowsill breathing in the crisp ocean air. She loved early mornings on Air Temple Island, but she loved this one most of all.<p>

She looked over at Korra's sleeping form and smiled. She bit her lip as their previous night's activities played through her head. Her face flushed while staring Korra's naked body entangled in the sheets.

Asami knelt next to the bed and placed a soft kiss on Korra's forehead. The Avatar stirred and opened her eyes, blue ones locking with green ones.

"Good morning, love." Asami said with a shy smile.

Korra stretched and cupped Asami's face with a hand, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Morning, Asami." She sat up and pulled the sheet firmly around herself. "Sorry, it's a little chilly."

Asami stood. "I can shut the window. I just opened it."

"The window is fine, but you could just get back in bed with me." Korra pulled Asami back into the bed.

Korra fell back on the bed with Asami settling in next to her. The two women smiled at each other.

"Korra, are you ok with what happened last night? Everything is different now."

"If by different you mean incredible then I agree. Asami, I love you and you know it. I don't regret it at all. Are you alright with everything?"

Asami pecked Korra on the cheek. "I love you, Korra. I wouldn't have wanted to share that with anyone but you. I particularly liked to when you…" Asami leaned closer and whispered in Korra's ear.

Korra blushed deeply as Asami turned her head and kissed Korra. Korra pulled away and their eyes locked.

Korra's face flashed a wicked grin, "How about I do it again?"

Asami chuckled huskily and pressed her lips to Korra's pulse point. "I think it went something like this." She whispered before nipping at her neck.

Korra pushed the robe off of Asami's shoulders and tossed it on the floor. Asami startled her and rocked her hips while placing her hands on Korra's shoulders, pushing her back to the bed.

"I do recall you enjoyed it when I did this." Asami said as her hair fell around her.

The Avatar gripped Asami's hips. "Very much so." She whispered as Asami bent down to nip and bite her neck.

Korra's breath caught when Asami's lips moved to her ear. She shuttered when Asami's tongue flicked the lobe, before taking it in her mouth. The Avatar threaded her hands through Asami's hair and tugged gently.

Asami moaned softly against Korra's ear. "Harder." She muttered before pressing a kiss to her ear. "Harder!" She moaned louder.

The Avatar responded by pulled Asami's hair harder, it caused the industrialist to grind her hips into Korra's.

Korra flipped Asami on her back. She wanted to relive their previous night. She wanted Asami to writhe under her again. She grabbed Asami's thighs pulled her flush against her.

Asami whimpered and raked her nails across Korra's back. "Take me." Asami breathed out.

"Gladly." She murmured as she slid down Asami's form. She took one of the other woman's nipples and swirled her tongue around it, teasing it.

Asami gripped Korra's head, holding her in place. A hand glided down Asami's smooth stomach and met Asami's wetness. The industrialist arched her hips into Korra's hand as she moaned softly. Korra released the nipple and groaned.

"Please!" Asami purred.

"Oh, fuck." Korra murmured, pushing through Asami's wetness, fingers moving back and forth slowly. "I will never get over how this feels. You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"You're the one who is beautiful." Asami said looking down at Korra, locking eyes with her. "I love you, too."

Korra maintained eye contact when her fingers teased Asami's opening and slid inside her. Asami gripped Korra's shoulder and cried out.

"More! Please!" Asami begged.

A wave of lust swept through The Avatar as her fingers moved in and out of Asami slowly. The most powerful industrialist was in her bed, writhing under her, begging, and confessing her love.

Korra smirked as she curled her fingers upward. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, so much." Asami complied. "I've loved you for so long."

The younger woman increased her pace and Asami threw her head back into the pillow. She cried out and pulled Korra to her. Korra bit down on Asami's neck and sucked hard. She bit down hard. It hurt, but the pain stirred Asami's core even more.

"Korra, take me." She cried out. "Fuck me, Korra!"

The Avatar released Asami's neck and admired the bruise already forming. She kissed it lightly to help sooth the pain. She looked at Asami's face and she slid in and out of her quickly.

Her hair was a tousled mess, her face was flushed, and her eyes were shut. She gripped Korra hard, nails digging in. Korra's lips met Asami's. The businesswoman's hands captured either side of Korra's face and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped past Korra's bottom lip and met hers. Korra moaned into their kiss, Asami took Korra's bottom lip in her teeth and sucked it. Korra pulled away and smiled at her lover.

She slowly pulled her finger from Asami. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean, eyes never leaving Asami's.

Asami flipped Korra on her back and raked her nails down Korra's toned abs. The Avatar gasped and tangled her fingers in Asami's silky locks. The industrialist kissed Korra's toned stomach up to one of her breasts. Asami took a nipple in her mouth and cupped the vacant breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb.

Korra's breath quickened. She cried out when Asami suckled her. She switched breast quickly and slid her free hand down Korra's body. She cupped her intimately and pushed her fingers inside her.

"Do you want me inside of you like this?" Asami demanded, pulling away from Korra.

"Yes! Please, take me." Korra moaned as she arched into Asami's hand.

Asami smirked and quickened her pace. Korra squirmed and writhed under her, The Avatar cried out while clutching at Asami.

The industrialist bit her lip as she watched Korra plunge further into ecstasy. She slowly pulled her fingers from Korra and the Avatar whimpered in protest. Asami pushed Korra's thighs apart and smirked before sliding down her length.

Korra grabbed the sheets and moaned in anticipation. Asami lifted Korra's thighs over her shoulders and slid her tongue through her. Korra moaned and gripped Asami's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. Her heels dug into Asami's back and the businesswoman taunted her opening before slipping her tongue inside her.

Fingers quickly replaced tongue as Asami's mouth settled on Korra's clit. She flicked it with her tongue and sucked it gentle, while thrusting in and out of her. Korra was almost in tears as Asami drove her closer to the edge.

Korra's body seized when her orgasm hit her. She tugged Asami's hair and cried out into the night. Asami lifted her head up and licked Korra from her lips.

She crawled up Korra's body and kissed her tenderly. Korra's stomach flipped when she tasted herself on Asami's lips. This sparked her fire and she grabbed Asami's hips. The older woman pulled back and smirked. She ground her hips into Korra's.

"I need to taste you." Korra said huskily.

With her strength she pulled Asami up her body and settled her over her mouth. Asami gripped the headboard and groaned when Korra's tongue moved through her. Her nails dug into the wood frame and she rocked her hips in pace with Korra's tongue.

Korra's hands grabbed Asami's and held them in place as she flicked Asami clit. One of Korra's hands moved up to Asami's breast and she thumbed her nipple.

"Korra, I love you so much. I'm so close." Asami breathed out. She was nearing release.

A few long moments later, Asami's body jerked as it rocked with her orgasm. She moaned loudly as Korra's tongue slowed to a halt.

The businesswoman moved down Korra's frame and dropped down to her lover. She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and sighed.

"That was amazing."

Korra smirked and turned her head for a kiss. Asami flicked her tongue across Korra's lips.

"I taste good on you." She purred while stroking The Avatar's toned stomach.

The younger woman reached around and gripped Asami's supple backside. "I taste just as good on you."

The women chuckled and settled back into bed.

"I love you, Korra." Asami said with a lazy smile. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"I love you, too, Asami." Korra grinned. "You really are everything to me."

Asami blushed and nuzzled Korra's neck. Korra's other hand found her way into Asami's tousled hair.

"Who says we can't stay in bed all day?"

* * *

><p>Hope this turned out. I've never written a solitary smut piece.<p> 


	12. Ache

_Ache_

_Synopsis: There is always more to Asami than she lets on._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>To Korra, Asami Sato always seemed poised and collected, if not a bit distant. She always had a confident smile and a friendly wave, even when Korra was less than friendly to her.<p>

When Korra finally started to let Asami in, she caught glimpses of the cracks - a quick frown, a longing stare at a family portrait, and grimace at her Equalist glove, or just a soft sigh.

She watched Asami more than she had liked to admit. The perfect exterior was slowly giving way to something else and Korra couldn't place what. Getting closer to Asami changed Korra in a way too. Every time she saw the older girl she had a strange feeling in her stomach and felt like something was tugging at her heart. No matter how much time she spent with Asami, no matter how much of the truth she saw, she wanted more.

She approached Asami, who was seated on a bench outside her quarters in Zaofu.

"Hey, Asami." Korra said softly, coming up behind her.

The engineer jumped slightly and turned around. Korra noticed her conceal something in her hand.

"Korra!" She said with a smile. "What's up? How's metalbending practice going?"

The Avatar sat next to her and Asami slid her right hand off of her lap and into her pocket, all while wearing a smile.

"It's going alright." Korra said smiling at Asami. "I think I'm really starting to get it."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Asami grinned. "I was right when I said you're amazing."

"When did you tell me that?" Korra arched a dark brow.

"A long time ago when we were still fighting against Amon." Asami said quietly. "When you said you felt alone."

Korra bit her lip. "Sorry, I didn't remember."

"Not a big deal." Asami said shrugging her shoulders. She leaned over and bumped Korra. "We weren't really talking then, anyway."

"Doesn't mean I didn't like you." Korra said quickly.

Asami raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Ok, I was jealous of you. You know, Mako and all." Korra admitted bashfully. "I'm over all that now."

"I've noticed." Asami smiled. "I'm really glad we're getting closer, Korra. I've always really admired you."

Korra grinned. "I kind of want to go back and smack myself. You're a great person and an amazing friend. I was stupid to miss that."

"You're not stupid. These things happen." Asami said matter-of-factly. "I'm glad we're friends. That seems to be all I have left nowadays."

Korra studied Asami carefully for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me what's in your hand?" Korra asked softly.

"So you saw that?"

"Yeah."

Asami pulled her hand out of her pocket and handed Korra a picture. The Avatar took it and raised her eyebrows. It was an old photograph of a young Asami with her parents.

"I know I shouldn't miss him, but I do." Asami said quietly.

"You want to talk about it?" Korra asked, handing the picture back.

"If I do, I'd probably start crying."

"That might be what you need."

Asami shook her head. "It would be embarrassing."

Korra frowned. "I'm not just The Avatar, Asami. Like you said: I'm your friend, too."

"That's the problem." Asami chuckled softly. "I would feel judged."

"That ridiculous!" Korra said with a frown. She was beginning to get frustrated. "You can talk to me. I care about you, Asami. A lot. A confusing amount of a lot."

"Huh?"

Korra slapped her hands over her mouth a blushed. Asami stared at her for a moment and then her eyes widened. She smiled softly and slipped the photo back into her pocket.

"I get it." She said simply.

The Avatar's own eyes widened and she dropped her hands, blush still firmly in place. "You're not mad?"

"Not at all."

"I'm a girl."

"That isn't a very big deal to me." Asami said. "Gender isn't something that has an effect on the way I see people. If I'm interested in someone it has nothing to do with whether or not they're a man or a woman, or even if they see themselves as something else. If I'm interested in someone, it's for who they are."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wow. That's…"

"A lot to take in?"

"Yeah."

"Was for my Dad, too." Asami said quietly.

The Avatar frowned. "I'm sorry."

"He came around, I think." Asami shook her head. "Not that it matters anymore. He'll probably spend most of his life in prison."

"It still matters, he's your dad." Korra said gently. "You're still allowed to love him."

"He wanted to hurt you."

"And that's my problem." Korra said. "He loved you."

"He attacked me. He said there was no chance to save me." Asami said quietly. "I don't have anything left. I have a company that I'm not even sure what I'm doing with. Mako will barely speak to me, when he does it's about you. Bolin is with Opal a lot."

"You have me."

"You're The Avatar. I should be the last thing on your mind."

"You're not. I think about you a lot, actually..." Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Romantic attraction isn't something the Southern Water Tribe likes to define too heavily. Liking people from both genders is almost normal where I'm from."

"And you like me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Korra bit her lip. "Do you like me?"

The executive nodded with a smile. "I have for a while now. That's why I was really excited when we got closer. It gave me an excuse to be around you."

Korra beamed with excitement and her heart jumped.

Asami smiled, but then bit her lip. "What about Mako?"

Korra shrugged. "We don't work. I need someone who can watch my back and not sell me out. I need someone who will support me, who understands me. All we really did was fight." Korra sighed. "I need someone who doesn't think that being The Avatar's boyfriend is harder than being The Avatar."

"He said that to you?"

Korra nodded and Asami shook her head. "I'm sorry. You really do deserve better."

"What about-"

"You deserve better than me, Korra." Asami said quietly. "I'm a mess."

Korra reached out and cupped Asami's face. "I've caught glimpses. You're aching from everything. Your dad, the company, everything that's happened."

Asami leaned into Korra's hand and nodded. Korra moved forward and gently brushed her lips against Asami's. She pulled away smoothly. Asami's eyes were wide. They locked with Korra's.

"You don't always have to pretend to be strong all the time. You're allowed to hurt. If you feel like you can't talk to anyone, there is always me. I'll carry you when it seems like too much to walk on your own." Korra cooed. "I see you, Asami. The real you; the you I fell for."

Asami pulled Korra close to her and buried her face into her neck. Sobs shook the older woman's body. Korra stroked Asami's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I've got you." She whispered. "I don't care if you are a mess, I want to be with you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

The executive lifted her head and Korra wiped away her tears.

"I want you to be happy, Asami." She said with a grin. "Well, I want you to be happy with me."

Asami chuckled tearfully and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"I see you, too, Korra." She whispered. "I see all of you. Not just The Avatar, the you I fell for."

Asami tilted her head and captured Korra's lips with her own. Korra grinned into their kiss and pulled Asami closer.

* * *

><p>Bisexual Korra and Pansexual Asami, hope it turned out.<p> 


	13. Babies

_Babies_

_Synopsis: Shila, Asami and Korra's daughter, asks that question that no parent wants to answer. (Shila is/will be their daughter in Children.)_

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>"Where do babies come from?"<p>

Asami dropped her fork and Korra choked on her drink. Both of their gazes turned to their five-year-old daughter Shila, who looked up at them innocently.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Asami asked, praying she had misheard.

Shila bounced in her hair. "Where do babies come from?" She asked again.

Korra coughed and Asami bit her lip.

"Honey, why do you want to know?" Korra asked nervously.

Shila cocked her head. "'Cause, Uncle Mako and Aunt Aya said they're getting a baby. I wanna know where they get it."

Frantic emerald eyes locked on worried azure ones.

"Sweetie, why don't you finish eating your food?" Asami said leaning over and tucking some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "It'll get cold."

"Why won't you and Mommy tell me?" She asked with a frown.

"Because it's a grown-up thing." Korra said cupping Shila's cheek. "Now, listen to Mama and finish your food."

"No!" The young girl cried out. "Not until you and Mama tell me! I'm a big girl!"

Asami sighed and looked at her wife. "She gets the attitude from you."

Korra shrugged her shoulders. Asami shook her head and stood.

"If we're doing this, I need something alcoholic." She chimed over her shoulder as she walked to the bar to pour herself a drink. "You know what, I gave birth to her. You get to tell her."

Korra frowned. "How did I know?"

Asami smirked and took a sip of her drink. Shila looked back at Asami and frowned.

"What do you mean, Mama?"

Asami her back against the bar and motioned at Korra. "Mommy is going to tell you."

Shila turned back to Korra excitedly. "Tell me! Tell me!"

'I hate you.' Korra mouthed at Asami before clearing her throat. "Well, Uncle Mako and Aunt Aya love each other very much."

"Yeah, they're married." Shila announced impatiently.

"Well, when a daddy and a mommy love each other they decide to make a baby." Korra said slowly. "They do an activity together that don't get to do until you are fifty, called sex. Sometimes, the woman will get pregnant. That means that the baby is growing inside of her."

"That's why Aunt Aya's tummy is so big!"

"Exactly." Korra said straightening a bit. "So, after nine months the mommy goes into labor and the baby comes out of her."

"Oh! I get it now!" Shila said excitedly. "I know that you can adopt babies, too!"

"That's right. Sometimes women can't have babies or there are two daddies."

Shila's face fell. "I don't have a daddy. Am I adopted?"

"No, sweetie, you're not." Asami said as she moved and knelt down next to Shila. "You were in my tummy."

"But I don't have a daddy."

"That's because you're special."

"I am?"

Asami nodded and she cupped her daughter's face. "You know Mommy is The Avatar."

"Master of elements!" Shila cried excitedly and Korra smiled.

"Well, Mommy and I wanted a baby so we went to the Spirit World and asked them to give us one."

"Huh?"

"Mama and I wanted a baby of our own." Korra said moving to Shila's other side. "So, the spirits took part of me and part of Mama and made you. They put you in Mama's tummy and the rest happened the same as with Aunt Aya."

"Are there any others like me?"

Asami nodded. "Admiral Rozu, from the Fire Nation. You've met him. He's aunt Aya's daddy."

"Oh, that really tall man with the beard?"

"Yes, baby." Korra said.

Shila looked from Korra to Asami. "So I'm a part of both of you?"

"Yes, that's why you're a waterbender, have dark skin, and blue eyes like me, but you look like Mama." Korra said.

"Everyone says I do look like Mama." Shila said thoughtfully.

"Because it's true." Korra leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the head. "You're just as beautiful as Mama is."

Asami smiled softly. She leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra chuckled and turned her head to steal a kiss. Shila made a face and turned away.

"Ew!" She said.

Asami and Korra chuckled. Shila turned back and smiled. She reached out and hugged her mothers.

"I love you, Mommy and Mama." Shila said, nuzzling into her mothers.

"We love you, too, Sweetie." Asami cooed, stroking Shila's hair.

Korra and Asami pulled back. "Now, finish you're dinner. Mama and I wanted to take you to the carnival downtown tonight."

"Carnival!"

"Carnival." Asami said with a wink as she and Korra stood.

"You are the best moms ever!" Shila cried excitedly as she shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth.

Asami looked down at her wife and kissed her tenderly. "You did a great job, love."

"You saved me." Korra grinned.

"Don't I always?"

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami.

"You finish your dinner, too. I know you skipped lunch." Korra scolded as she shooed Asami to her seat at the dinner table.

The executive laughed and sat down to her own dinner.

Korra stood for a moment longer and looked at her family. Her heart did a flip and she smiled brightly. Awkward questions aside, she wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

><p>I get that I introduced Shila early, but if you follow my fanfiction Tumblr you know why. For those who do not, I'm smacking down someone who spent the better part of the day insulting my work.<p>

Personal vendetta…


	14. Closer

_Closer_

_Synopsis: Korra just wants to get a little closer._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>Korra didn't get cold often, but when she did she'd be freezing.<p>

Her eyes opened and she pulled the heavy blanket to her chin. She sighed to herself, she was probably getting sick.

She turned her head over to her sleeping lover. She narrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to Asami. She nuzzled into Asami's back and slipped an arm around her waist.

She was a little warmer, but her feet were still freezing. She did her best to tuck them under Asami's. The older woman shifted in her sleep and moved away from Korra.

The Avatar frowned again and moved back to her lover. She pressed herself into Asami and sighed.

Just a little closer and she would be comfortable. She nuzzled closer to Asami, but failed to stop Asami from falling out of bed and right onto the floor.

"Shit…" She mumbled with wide eyes.

"Ow…" Asami sat up. "What the hell, Korra?"

* * *

><p>Short, stupid, and totally worth it.<p> 


	15. Wedding Day

_Wedding Day_

_Synopsis: Asami and Korra's wedding day._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>Korra stared at her reflection in the mirror nervously. She inhaled deeply in a feeble attempt to calm herself. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She had been both looking forward to and dreading this day for almost a year now.<p>

Korra jumped when she heard the door open and glanced over at Senna who was smiling back at her.

"Hi, sweetie, I just came by to check on you." Senna said quietly, making her way over to her daughter. "Spirits, Korra, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." The Avatar said with a bashful smile. "I can't believe today is the day."

Senna smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Cold feet?"

The Avatar blushed and nodded. "I don't understand why. I love her so much. It all feels right, so why do I want to run and hide?"

"It's natural. Marriage is a big deal, Korra. Particularly this one." Korra arched a dark brow and Senna explained. "Asami is the foremost industrialist in Republic City and you're The Avatar. This is no small matter. Every aspect of your marriage is going to be subject to public scrutiny."

Korra's frowned. "If you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a really bad job."

Senna laughed. "I'm pointing out that you have valid grounds to feel like this right now. However, when you leave this room and see how beautiful she looks right now, I have a feeling all of these thoughts will just escape your head."

"She always looks beautiful." Korra mumbled softly, tugging at her tie. "No matter what the circumstance, she's always beautiful."

Korra blushed when she heard her mother's soft chuckle. Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in close. She had to blink back her tears. "My precious little girl, I never imagined you'd grow up so quickly. I still remember you as my rambunctious little five year old." Senna's voice finally broke and a few tears slipped out. She pressed a loving kiss to Korra's forehead. "Part of me still thinks you're not old enough for this, but then I realize that you're not my five year old anymore. You're a strong and beautiful woman. Your father and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You have made us so proud and we love you so much."

The Avatar wiped away her own tears. "Mom, you're going to make me cry." She kissed her mother on the cheek and pulled back to look at her. "Where's Dad?"

"He's with Asami. We didn't want her to be alone."

"Good, she wouldn't admit it to me, but I know she's probably not doing well right now. Her mom is gone and Hiroshi is in prison. She has no one."

Senna shook her head. "Nonsense. She has us. We can never replace the hole in her heart, and we would never try, but she does have family. More importantly, she has you."

"Would it be tradition shattering if I went to see her?" Korra asked softly.

"Well, you're not really supposed to…"

"I know. I just want her to know that we love her. This is probably the only chance we'll get. The wedding is going to be huge. I don't really want to think about the super public reception celebrations right now. She promised me a honeymoon on Ember Island, but I have a feeling she's bringing paperwork."

Korra smiled when her mother nodded. "Alright, let's go see your wife-to-be." The Avatar's stomach lurched with nerves.

"Oh Spirits, I'm getting married today…"

* * *

><p>"You don't have to sit with me." Asami said looking up at Tonraq.<p>

The older man laughed heartily at her. "Now that's just ridiculous. You're not going to sit in here alone before your wedding. Unless you plan on ducking out a window to escape my daughter." He said moving to the seat across from Asami. She frowned and swatted at his hand.

"Hush, I would never run out on Korra." She said sternly. "I'm just so excited. I could hardly sleep last night. I get to have her forever." She smiled tenderly.

Tonraq leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Asami, dear, you won't be lonely after today. Sure, things will be tough every so often, but you have a family now."

The industrialist placed her hand over Tonraq's. "I had one before this."

The two smiled delicately at one another. Tonraq had become a strong father figure for her. She realized that they were similar, both were cast out in one way or another by their families. He understood every ounce of pain she had and, at times, helped guide her through it.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything, Tonraq. You've been like a father to me these past several years. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Asami said squeezing his hand gently before letting go.

He smiled at her. "There is one thing you can do, Asami." She raised an eyebrow. "Make Korra happy."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Asami said with a sly smile.

Tonraq smiled and laughed. "Good."

They turned when the door opened and Senna stuck her head into the room. Her eyes landed on Asami and she smiled brightly. "Asami, Spirits, you look so beautiful." She glanced behind her and back to Asami. "Korra wants to know if she can see you."

"What?" Asami raised her eyebrows. "We're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

Senna smiled apologetically. "She just wants you to know you're loved."

Asami shook her head. "I'd actually like some time to myself before the ceremony."

Tonraq stood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Tonraq moved to the door and shooed Senna and an unseen Korra away before leaving. When Asami heard the door close she reached into a bag and pulled out a framed photograph. Her fingers ran across the picture and she forced tears back.

She gazed at the smiling faces of her father and mother holding a five-year-old Asami.

"Damn it, Dad." She whispered setting it on the table. "I'm still so mad at you, but I miss you so much."

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her veil. Her fingers fell to her engagement necklace with the pendant that Korra had hand carved. She traced the lotus that was emblazoned on it. She knew that as long as she had Korra next to her, she would never really be alone, but it didn't make this any less difficult.

Her attention was drawn away when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"The woman you've resigned yourself to spend the rest of your life with."

Asami smiled and moved to the door. "I was just thinking about you."

"Good things I hope." Korra said through the door. From the tone in her voice, Asami could tell she was smiling.

"Always good things, but I'm not opening the door. I want my dress to be a surprise."

"I get that. I just want you to know that my family and I are here for you. I know your family has been weighing heavily on your mind." Korra said. "Just remember, no matter what, you always have me."

Asami smiled. Korra always knew what to say to make her feel better. "I miss my parents, but you are my family too. Now, don't waste your vows and I'll see in a few minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She heard footsteps and she smiled. She walked back to the mirror and inspected her makeup on last time. Another knock on the door caused her to frown. The door opened slightly and Tonraq poked his head in.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and he slipped in. "You look amazing in that dress." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "May I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Since Senna is with Korra, I would like to ask for the privilege of giving you away."

Asami eyes widened. "Are you sure? I'd be honored, but wouldn't you rather be with Korra?"

"We're all family, Asami."

She stepped forward and hugged Tonraq. "I would love it if you gave me away."

* * *

><p>Korra shifted nervously in her suit. Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." He whispered to her. "I know a non-Water Tribe wedding is a little weird for you, but we'll live it up at the reception."<p>

The Avatar sighed and nodded. The wedding was open to the people of Republic City, as well as the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and the new Air Nation. Thousands of people had gathered in front of City Hall to witness the wedding of Future Industries CEO Asami Sato to Avatar Korra. Korra swallowed hard and bit her lip.

Mako moved to the other side of Korra and leaned in to speak to her. "I just got word that Asami is on her way. She's going to come up here from the street. They're driving her around the block." He squeezed Korra's shoulder supportively. "It's time."

Korra nervously looked out over the crowd. She saw her mother holding on to Kya and trying her damnedest not to sob. She saw all of her friends and family that she had grown so close to since her initial arrival in Republic City. Mako and Bolin stood on either side of her. She looked over at Tenzin, who was set to preside over the ceremony. She exchanged smiles with him. His encouraging, hers nervous.

The murmurs of the crowd fell silent when an extravagant stretch Satomobile pulled up. Korra's heart pounded in her chest as the door opened and Tonraq got out. He locked eyes with his daughter and his twinkled with pride. He turned back to the car and held his hand out. A white-gloved hand emerged and took his.

Tonraq stepped back and helped Asami out of the car. Korra's heart lurched and her eyes welled with tears when she saw her. Asami's dress glistened in the sunlight. The white dress and lace veil made Asami's Water Tribe necklace stand out. She took a bouquet of white roses from Meelo. She bent down and kissed Meelo on his forehead.

The young airbender smiled bashfully when Asami whispered something to him. She turned and took Tonraq's arm; she rested her head on his shoulder quickly before lifting her gaze to Korra.

She bit her lip and fought back tears. Tonraq walked her down the path while the music swelled. Everyone quietly cooed about Asami, her dress, or her beauty as she made her way to Korra. Senna reached out and squeezed Asami's hand quickly. The industrialist turned and smiled brightly.

Korra inhaled sharply when Tonraq walked Asami up the few steps to her. The Avatar reached out and took her hand. Bolin stepped forward and took the bouquet from Asami, so she could take Korra's other hand. Emerald eyes met azure ones.

"You look so beautiful." Korra whispered as a single tear escaped.

Asami chuckled softly and wiped the tear away. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." She cupped Korra's face with her hands and leaned down to rest her forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Korra said grasping Asami's hips.

Tenzin cleared his throat and the women turned their attention to him. "Let's begin, ladies."

The two women joined hands and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Avatar Korra, will you accept Asami Sato into you life as your spouse? Will you love her, stand by her, support her, and guide her through the maze of life?"<p>

Korra squeezed Asami's hands and looked deeply in her sparkling emerald eyes. "I will."

Asami could hardly hold back her tears as she watched the emotion on Korra's face.

Tenzin looked to Asami. "Asami Sato, will you accept Avatar Korra into you life as your spouse? Will you love her, stand by her, support her, and guide her through the maze of life?"

"Yes, I will." She said, her voice thick with emotion. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and broke down. Korra's own tears slipped out and she squeezed Asami's hands tighter.

"Is there anything either of you wish to say?" Tenzin asked, looking at Korra.

Korra nodded shakily. "Yes, actually."

Asami raised her eyebrows and Korra cleared her throat.

"I know you and I didn't have the best start, but over time you and I became close." Korra said slowly. "You went from being someone I had brushed off and underestimated to my best friend. You understood me like no ever did. You held me up when I was at my worst and stood by me when I was at my best. It makes perfect sense that I would fall for you. The day we were together, I felt like everything in my world just came together. Asami Sato, you are everything to me. I love you from now until forever."

Asami held back a sob and smiled. Korra ginned and squeezed her hands.

"Asami?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra, what can I even say to you that you don't already know?" She asked with a loving expression. "You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. I want to wake up next to you, everyday for the rest of our lives. You are my strength, my light, and my inspiration. I love you, Korra. Not just The Avatar, but just you."

"Then, by the power granted to me by the United Republic, I am extremely honored and proud to declare you married." He proclaimed. "Now, to seal the marriage with a kiss."

Asami pulled Korra to her quickly and Korra reached up to her. The roaring applause of the crowd was drowned out when their lips met passionately. The two women conveyed every emotion they felt into the kiss. It was the kiss that completed them and touched their very souls.

They pulled apart and turned to face the crowd. They smiled and waved as the masses cheered. Korra and Asami turned to each other and smiled. Asami winked at her spouse before she scooped Korra up into her arms. The Avatar and the crowd laughed as Asami carried Korra down the steps. She set Korra down so they could embrace Tonraq and Senna, who had both broken down into tears. Mako and Bollin rushed down the stairs to embrace them as well.

Korra and Asami pulled away and made their way to the Satomobile that Asami had arrived in. They shook hands and accepted embraces from people along the way. Korra opened the car door and let Asami enter. She turned and waved to the masses before getting in.

* * *

><p>Korra closed the door and turned to Asami.<p>

"Can you believe it?" She said, cupping Asami's face. "We're married."

Asami smirked and tugged Korra closer by her tie, capturing Korra's lips with her own. Korra's arms slid around Asami's shoulders and she pulled her on close.

Korra's fingers laced into Asami's hair as the Satomobile began to move. Asami pulled back slightly.

"I love you so much, Korra." She said, tearing up. "I get to spend my life with my best friend."

The Avatar wiped her own tears away. "You're going to make me cry." Korra sniffled. "I love you, Asami. Words cannot even describe how much I love you."

Asami smiled and kissed Korra tenderly.

"You have the rest of our lives to figure it out."


	16. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

_Synopsis: Shila has a nightmare._

_Rated: K_

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mama!"<p>

Korra and Asami both sat up in bed quickly when they heard Shila screaming. They looked at each other briefly before running out of their bedroom and down the hall. Asami shoved open the door and took a fighting stance and Korra raised her fists, engulfed in flame.

Shila was sitting up in her bed and crying. Korra extinguished her hands and both women ran to her bedside.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asami asked frantically pulling the young girl in her arms.

Korra brushed Shila's hair out of her face and bit her lip nervously.

"I had a nightmare!" The young girl sobbed into Asami's arms. "Bad people came and took you and Mommy away!"

Asami sighed and hugged her daughter close. "It was just a bad dream, sweetie. We're both safe and sound."

Shila pulled away and reached for Korra. The Avatar wrapped one arm around her daughter and the other around her wife.

"We're all safe, Shila." Korra cooed and kissed the top of her head. "Mama and I love you."

"I love you both." Shila mumbled while nuzzling into her parents.

Korra pulled back and looked down at Shila. "You know, I'm The Avatar."

Shila nodded tearfully.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret." Korra said leaning in close. "Even The Avatar has nightmares."

Shila's eye widened. "No way! The Avatar is the bravest person ever!"

"I still have nightmares sometimes."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Korra said.

"About what?"

"About the scary people I've had to fight over the years. Even, about the time Mama got taken from me."

Shila's gaze turned to Asami. "Bad people caught you?"

"A long time ago. Mommy tried to save me, but I ended up saving her." Asami said with a chuckle.

Shila hugged Asami tight. "I'm glad you were ok."

Asami snickered and Shila pulled away. Korra smiled at her daughter.

"Who protects you from your nightmares?" Shila asked Korra.

"Mama does." Korra said smiling at Asami. "She's the glue that holds our family together."

"Do you protect Mama from her nightmares?"

"Yes, I do." Korra said. "She doesn't have them often, but when she does, I'm there."

Shila marveled at her parents. "Well, I protect both of you!"

The women chuckled.

"Sounds good to us." Asami said cupping her daughter's face.

Korra ruffled Shila's hair. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"Yes, please." Shila said bashfully.

Asami scooped her daughter up and they stood. "Come on, we'll all protect each other tonight."

* * *

><p>Here's something cute to cross off my prompt list.<p> 


	17. Present

_Present_

_Synopsis: Shila and Korra try and find the perfect present for Asami's birthday._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>Korra's eyes slid shut and she inhaled deeply. She clasped her hands and began to slip into a deep meditation.<p>

"Mommy?"

The Avatar sighed and opened her eyes. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Isn't Mama's birthday coming up?"

Korra turned to face her daughter. "Yes, it is."

"How old is she going to be?"

"Thirty."

"Mama doesn't seem happy."

"She's not, she feels like she's getting old."

The seven year old frowned. She sat down next to Korra and crossed her legs to mimic Korra's position. "Would a nice present make her feel better?"

"Probably not, sweetie." Korra said, ruffling Shila's hair.

"She wouldn't want a present from me?" Shila asked with a slightly hurt expression.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh, Shila, that's not what I meant." The Avatar pulled her daughter into her lap. "It's not that she wouldn't like a gift from you, she's just having a hard time dealing with getting older."

"What could we get her?"

"Well, it would be difficult getting her something she doesn't already have." Korra tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Plus, it would be her money we spent."

Shila threw her hands up. "We could make her something!"

"Like what?"

"Those bracelets Gran Gran taught me to make!" Shila looked up at Korra. "Would she wear it?"

Korra tapped her chin thoughtfully. "She might. That honestly seems like a good idea."

Shila jumped up and pulled Korra with her. "Come on, Mommy, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Asami pulled into the Sato compound and sighed. These twelve hour days were becoming too much. She eyed the stack of paperwork in the passenger seat and rubbed the bridge of her nose, another late night in her home office.<p>

She raised her eyebrows when she saw her workshop door open and the lights on. She shut her Satomobile lights off and proceeded slowly.

She parked a decent distance away and got out. She walked to her workshop carefully, as to not be discovered.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Shila and Korra bent over a workbench using her leather tools. She noticed that Korra had been mixing traditional dyes.

"Mommy, it's not turning out right." Shila said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, I know." Korra grunted. "We'll figure this out."

Shila stomped her foot. "Mommy! It's not working!"

"It will!" Korra said. "You said you wanted to make Mama a nice bracelet, so that's what we're doing."

Her daughter crossed her arms and frowned. Asami couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Her wife and daughter shared a similar temperament, it made things a little difficult from time to time, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

Asami leaned in the doorframe and just watched her wife and daughter bicker back and forth.

"She's going to hate me!" Shila announced with anguish. "Everyone is."

"What?"

"Mama is going to hate me because I can't get her a present and Gran Gran and Granddad are going to hate me because I'm not a good Water Tribe member."

Korra knelt down in front of Shila and cupped her cheek. "Sweetie, no one is going to hate you." She picked the bracelet up off of the counter. "We can fix this."

Shila started to cry and Korra started to panic. Asami just smiled softly and walked straight to her daughter. Asami knelt down next to Korra, who looked at her in surprise, and gently moved Shila's hands away from her face.

"Mama?"

"I think the bracelet is lovely." Asami said taking it form Korra. She looked at it and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It's stupid." Shila pouted. "Mommy mixed the wrong colors for the dye and the moon doesn't look right and the markings aren't centered. You have lots of jewelry better than this."

Korra cringed and sighed in defeat. Asami turned and kissed Korra's temple, before turning back to the heartbroken seven year old.

"That's where you're wrong." Asami said. "I think this is the most amazing piece of jewelry I have."

Shila's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Asami grinned. "You and Mommy mean everything to me. So the very fact that my two most treasured people got together and made this just for me makes it the best piece of jewelry I own. I also happen to think it's absolutely gorgeous."

"It's the same color as your necklace." Korra offered meekly, after which she sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be. That particular bracelet is supposed to be a different shade of blue."

Asami noted the moon and tribal markings on the leather bracelet. "What do these mean?" She asked while running her fingers over them.

"It's a rough translation of Sato." Korra sighed quietly. "It's a bracelet that is supposed to signify which clan you come from and this one shows that you are the head of our clan. After you it becomes an heirloom and would get passed to Shila."

Asami smiled down at the bracelet and lifted her gaze to Shila. She held up the bracelet.

"Put it on me?"

Shila bounced on her stool with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

"Really."

She took the bracelet and wrapped it around Asami's wrist. Korra reached over and tied it. The Avatar's eyes met Asami's; they smiled gently at each other.

After Shila was born, Korra had officially begun to use 'Sato' as a last name, even if it did deviate from traditional Southern Water Tribe culture. She had said she wanted her family to be whole.

The engineer took her family in her arms. "Thank you both, so much." She kissed Shila's forehead. "Thank you, Shila. It's the best piece of jewelry I have. I love it."

Shila threw her arms around Asami's neck. "Happy birthday, Mama! I'm sorry you're sad that you're old."

Asami raised her eyebrows and look at Korra who grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and sighed before wrapping both arms around her daughter.

"Thank you, sweetie." Asami said with a grin. "Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll help Mommy clean up and then we'll be in to read you a bedtime story."

Shila pulled back and nodded.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Korra called as Shila made her way to the main room of the mansion. She turned to Asami and sighed. "That…did not go how I wanted it."

Asami chuckled and pushed herself up. She reached down and pulled Korra up as well. "Well, I still love it."

"Really?" The Avatar asked, mirroring her daughter's hopeful expression.

The executive stepped close and bent down to kiss Korra tenderly. Asami smiled and took Korra in her arms. She pulled Korra flushed against her and paused just before capturing her lips again.

"Really."

* * *

><p>Yay! Family cuteness.<p> 


	18. Gamers 2

_Gamers 2_

_Synopsis: (Takes place about a year after Gamers) Korra has been struggling with depression, but hasn't spoken up about it._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p><em>"Boom!"<em> Bolin cried out over the mic. _"Sozin_ _goes_ _down!"_

_"Good_ _job,_ _everyone!"_ Mako said. "_Asami,_ _your_ _dps_ _was_ _amazing,_ _as_ _usual._ _Korra,_ _you_ _may_ _want_ _to_ _use_ _Retribution_ _more_ _next_ _time._ _Asami_ _kept_ _pulling_ _agro."_

"Yeah, I know. I always got it back." Korra grumbled.

Asami chuckled over the mic. _"I_ _don't_ _blame_ _you,_ _dear._ _I'm_ _just_ _too_ _amazing_ _to_ _ignore."_

Korra sighed and took as sip from her tea. Sure, they downed Sozin, but Korra had been less than attentive. They had wiped twice because of her.

_"Well,_ _we'll_ _divvy_ _up_ _loot_ _later."_ Mako said. _"Bo_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _run._ _We_ _have_ _some_ _farming_ _to_ _do."_

_"Bye_ _ladies!"_ Bolin called out as they both left vent.

_"You_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _about_ _it,_ _babe?"_ Asami asked after Mako and Bolin had left.

"Sure, I guess. Wanna get on vid chat?" Korra asked.

"_Uh huh."_ Asami replied and got off of vent.

Korra took another sip from her tea and logged out of The Game and waited for Asami's vid call. Her computer chirped and she answered the call. She couldn't help but smile when Asami's face popped up on screen. Asami tied her hair back into a messy ponytail and smiled.

"Hey you." Korra said.

Asami smiled and waved. _"Hey beautiful. So, what's going on with you? You seemed off the entire raid, we wiped twice."_

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that." Korra ran a hand through her downed hair. "I just feel so…I don't know…empty."

"_Is it because of Katara?" _

"Probably." Korra sighed. "She was practically family to me. I miss her so much, but at least she's with Aang again. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"_How long have you felt like this?"_

"Weeks. Not only that, my parents are moving out of Harbor City."

Asami raised her eyebrows. _"Why?"_

"Just to get away from the city. They're moving out by The Pole. My mom's family is out there. So, I'll be extra alone."

"_Why didn't you tell me any of this before now?_" Asami said with a frown. "_You know I freaking hate it when you keep things for me._"

"I know. I'm sorry. You had so much going on, you're dad making you broker that whole deal yourself and such." Korra bit her lip. "I've started drinking, 'Sami."

"_WHAT?_" Asami couldn't keep her voice down.

The young dock worker looked away. She knew she stepped in it now, but at least she admitted it.

"_I can't fucking believe this, Korra. Fucking drinking?"_ Asami seethed.

"It helps!" Korra tossed back.

"_No. It doesn't. You know what helps? Talking to your fucking girlfriend!_" Asami could barely contain her anger. "_I am so pissed at you right now. How much have you been drinking?"_

"Quite a bit. At least a bottle of rice wine a night."

"_At least…you're fucking kidding me._"

"I'm sorry, baby."

Asami shook her head. "_Don't fucking talk to me._"

Before Korra could say anything Asami hung up. She sighed and stared at her screen. Korra wiped her eyes, in a vain attempt to stop her tears. "I'm sorry, Asami." She mumbled to the screen before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of rice wine.

* * *

><p>Korra reached over and shut off the alarm. She pushed an empty bottle off of the nightstand and reached for her cell phone. She frowned when she saw nothing from Asami. The time difference made sure that Asami was already up and awake well before Korra. The first thing she did every day was send Korra a text message for when she woke up, but today...nothing.<p>

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Korra said to herself. "I don't blame her for being pissed at me."

* * *

><p>The dock whistle sounded and the lunch break began. Korra wandered away from her coworkers and pulled out her phone to call Asami.<p>

She called twice and it rolled to voicemail each time. Korra sighed tearfully and pulled a flask from her jacket.

* * *

><p>Korra had just logged off of The Game. Mako and Bolin hadn't heard from Asami for two days now. Bolin had even stopped by her apartment but no one answered.<p>

She pushed back on the couch and stared into space. She hadn't heard from Asami since their vid chat days ago. Now with Mako and Bolin not hearing from her, she was beginning to get worried.

Her eyes fell to the bottle of Fire Water that Hasook got his hands on for her. She was just contemplating drinking straight from the bottle when an urgent pounding was at her door.

She frowned and checked her watch. _'It's four in the morning. Who the hell is that?' _Korra sat a moment longer but the pounding continued. Angry, she stood and flung the door open, prepared to give that person a piece of her mind. However, she was struck speechless to see a still annoyed Asami staring back at her.

"Asami?" Korra asked, almost believing she was still drunk.

The woman in question pushed past Korra into her apartment and flung her bag on the couch. Korra opened her mouth to speak but Asami unleashed when she saw multiple empty alcohol bottles.

"No. You don't get to talk right now." The older woman seethed. "I am still so pissed at you and I have half a mind to just kick your ass right here and now."

"Why are you here?' Korra asked, dumbstruck.

Asami put her hands on her hips and frowned. "You told me you've been drinking. Drinking for dependency. So, I called my dad and told him I was leaving and why. You want to know what he said?"

"What?"

"_'Smack her once for me_.'" Asami stepped towards Korra. "I am so mad at you."

"Then why are you here?" Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you even care?"

She was stunned when Asami slapped her hard across the face. Korra looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't even go there with me, Korra."

"I'm sorry, Asami." Korra said quietly. Her gaze fell to the floor and she started to tear up. Asami brought her into a tight hug.

"Just let it out." She whispered while stroking Korra's hair.

She burrowed into Asami shoulder and cried.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I slapped you." Asami said while cleaning up the last of the empty bottles.<p>

"No, I deserved it. I shut you out." Korra replied somberly.

"I still shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I'm still mad at you, and I probably will be for a while." The intern admitted quietly while putting the recycling bin back in the kitchen "However, I love you and that's why I'm here."

"Did you leave after our chat?"

"More like called my dad and stormed out, but yes." She sat down on the couch next to Korra. "Why didn't you tell me you needed me? You know I would have been down here in a heartbeat. I have the money for it."

Korra shrugged. "I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself. Telling myself that everyone had better things to worry about.

Asami took Korra into her arms. "Well, I'm glad you told me eventually."

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You'll just have to make it up to me one of these days." Asami said pressing a kiss to Korra's forehead. "You have tomorrow off right?"

Korra nodded.

"Good. Now I want to help you, Korra." Asami said slowly. "The distance is going to make that hard."

"Hasn't it already?"

Asami rolled her eyes and continued. "I want you to hear me out. I already talked to my dad and he's perfectly alright with this."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Come back to Republic City with me." Asami said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Korra was stunned that those words had even left Asami's mouth.

The intern pulled Korra in close. "I hate to be frank, but Katara is gone. Your parents are moving several hours away. You have no basic transportation and you work a shit job with no friends around."

"Wow. At least I wasn't exaggerating the conditions of my life." Korra mumbled.

Asami sighed and continued. "Nevertheless, you found the game and that kept you moving forward. You met the guys and me. We formed The Krew and have downed every boss in our way since."

She kissed Korra's forehead and continued. "More importantly, Korra, you and I fell in love. Being with you has given me the confidence to go the extra mile. You have always been in my corner, but knowing you'll catch me if I fall is so much more. You'll catch me and push me back up, telling me how much you love me the whole time."

Korra nuzzled her face to Asami's neck and inhaled deeply in an attempt to stable herself.

"So, let me push you back up. Let me take care of you, Korra. I jumped on a civilian freighter to make it down here after one conversation, imagine what I'll do for you in person." Asami said lightly. "Besides, being a phone call away is getting old. When you visited Republic City a few months back, I got pretty used to having you in my bed every night."

Korra pulled back and looked at the other woman. "Asami, what would I do? I don't even have an education." A finger pressed to her lips silenced her.

"First and foremost, we'd get you away from dependence drinking. A drink every so often is fine, but constantly is just too much. Dad said he'd even pay for a rehab treatment if it was too bad."

"Your dad would pay for rehab? Asami, it's not that bad."

Asami stroked her cheek gently. "I know it's not. I know what extreme drinking looks like. Dad has been sober for sixteen years."

"Hiroshi drank?"

"He tried to keep it from mom and me. He'd do it when he was alone in his office, but I remember seeing Mom try to get him to bed more than once. When he found out I knew, I think I was about seven at the time, he started pouring out every drop of alcohol in the house. He was so ashamed that I knew. Mom really pulled him through that." Korra was absolutely stunned at Asami's revelation. "So my parents are worried about you, Korra. They like you a lot."

"So, I'm not the first person to let you down like this?"

Asami rolled her eyes dismissively. "You have not let me down. I'm mad because you didn't tell me you needed me. I would have come down here and stayed for as long as I needed to, but now I think you need to get out of The South for a while. Come back with me, I'd like you back in my bed. Waking up next to you is amazing."

"I did love that." Korra mumbled.

"We'll all get you better again and then I'm sure we can find you something to do. Not like my dad isn't the CEO of a major multinational corporation and I happen to his only child, so you know, I have the billionaire heiress thing in my favor." She cupped Korra's face. "I'm sick of phone calls and vid chats. I want you with me and I have the means to make it happen. So, let me."

"Can I think about it?" Korra asked woefully.

Asami nodded and pulled Korra up with her. "Yeah, you can think about it. Let's go to bed. We both need some sleep."

* * *

><p>Asami snuggled up behind Korra and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.<p>

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Korra put her hand over Asami's and squeezed. "I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Korra." The intern said gently. "Let's just get you well again."

With Asami holding her, Korra slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her eyes and sighed. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw no one there.<p>

"I will be pissed if I just dreamed that whole thing." She mumbled out loud. She sat up and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She sat up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after eleven-thirty. She wanted to go back to sleep, but hunger won out. She got up and padded her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

Korra stopped when she saw Asami in the kitchen, getting food from the refrigerator. Her heart jumped in her chest and she smiled. The older woman straightened up and turned around.

"You're up. Good." Asami said moving to Korra for a kiss.

The younger women bit her lip and buried herself in Asami's arms. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you think it was a dream or something?"

"Yeah."

Asami chuckled and held Korra tight. "Have you given anymore thought to what I've asked?"

"I want to call and talk about it with my parents." Korra said pulling out of Asami grasp. "I want to know what they think."

"Ok, well why don't you take a shower and then do that. I'll make us something to eat."

* * *

><p>Asami heard the bathroom door click shut and she gripped the counter and sighed. She bit her lip and hung her head. She left her apartment as soon as she got off of the vid chat with Korra; she was so worried and angry.<p>

Korra was everything to her and the thought of losing her to alcohol broke her heart. That why she wanted Korra in Republic City with her, so that way Asami couldn't lose her.

With Katara dead and her parents moving out of the city, Korra had no reason to stay. She just wanted Korra with her, in her bed at night, with her on the couch watching a movie, and going out for dinners with Mako and Bolin. She just wanted Korra, all of her.

She shook her head and resumed making lunch for them.

* * *

><p>Korra stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.<p>

'_Maybe I should go to Republic City with Asami._' She thought as she dried herself. '_I do love it there and I could be with her all the time. Find a real job and start my life, but if we end things then I'm stranded. I don't want to end things, I want a life with her._'

She shook her head made her way to the bedroom. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She grabbed her cell phone and sat on the bed. She dialed her parents' number and waited.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Dad."

"_Korra! Hey, sweetie, how are you?_"

"Not bad…well that's not really true."

"_What do you mean?_"

"Dad, I've been depressed."

"_Katara?_"

"Yeah. The problem is…I've been drinking."

Tonraq sighed. "_Drinking…why didn't you come to us?_"

"I didn't even tell Asami."

"_Have you told her?_'

"I did a few days ago." Korra said. "She showed up on my front door step and slapped the shit out of me."

"_Good._"

"Dad?"

"_I understand things have been hard for you, but turning to drink instead of loved ones is the wrong thing to do. Do you work today?_"

"No. It's my day off."

"_Alright, you're mom and I will be there soon._"

"Dad, wait…"

Tonraq hung up before Korra could continue. She frowned and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Sami, I guess my parents are on the way over."

"Excuse me?" Asami asked turning around. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Korra in her bra and shorts. "You love making my life difficult."

"Oh, sorry." Korra said with a smirk as she glanced down and her clothing. "But I called them to tell them everything and my dad said they were on their way over."

"Good thing I made stew. Enough to go around."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, we have about twenty minutes before they get here…"

Asami grinned and moved to the younger woman. "That's plenty of time." She said before dropping her head down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Asami, this is delicious." Senna said kissing the taller woman on the cheek. "You are a fabulous cook. It's so good to see you again."<p>

"It's my mother's recipe." Asami said sitting down next to Korra on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders and held her close.

"So, Korra, let's talk about the drinking." Tonraq said leaning forward in his chair. Senna frowned and took Tonraq's hand.

"It started a little before Katara died, but got worse after." Korra said with a heavy sigh.

"Korra, honey, you should have come to us." Senna said.

"You all had so much else to worry about. Asami was busy with work, Mom has been sick, and Dad has had to try to arrange the move." Korra said meekly.

"Yes, we've been busy, but that doesn't mean we don't have time for you." Asami said brushing some hair out of Korra's face.

"Asami is right, dear." Senna said.

"I didn't say you all didn't have time, I mean there was always something more important."

"There is nothing more important than you, Korra." Tonraq said sternly. "You are our daughter and Asami loves you fiercely. So much so that she came all the way down here."

"I love you." Asami said nuzzling into Korra. She turned her attention to Tonraq and Senna. "That's why I've asked Korra to go back to Republic City with me. Katara is gone and the two of you are moving out of the city. I don't want her here alone."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Senna said and Tonraq nodded.

"A fantastic one. We have to move out of the city because of your mom's health, but you would be here alone. Moving to the pole with us wouldn't do you any good. You'd just be farther away from everything." Tonraq said. "Live your life, Korra. We love you and we love Asami."

"We'd love a wedding." Senna said with a teasing smile.

"We'd love grandchildren." Tonraq said with a wink.

Korra groaned and Asami blushed a smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a wedding." The intern admitted bashfully.

The younger woman's eye widened and she blushed. "Huh?"

Tonraq and Senna smiled brightly. "If that's the case Asami, stop by the house and we'll give you the family necklace."

"Wait, what?" Korra said.

Her parents and Asami laughed. "Sorry, babe, I was just telling the truth." Asami said with a sly grin.

"Do you not want a wedding, Korra?" Senna asked playfully.

"I mean, I do, but Asami deserves better." Korra said pulling away from the older woman. "She's a billionaire heiress and daughter of the most prominent captain of industry in Republic City. I'm an alcoholic dock worker."

"Oh will you just fucking stop!" Asami snapped. "I love you for who you are, Korra! You are my best friend and the love of my life. You mean everything to me and I want to spend my life with you."

Senna and Tonraq leaned back and stayed quiet.

"Asami, you deserve someone better."

"No, I don't. I deserve you." Asami said cupping Korra's face. "You are the best friend anyone could ever want. You're kind, loyal, loving, funny, brave, and beautiful. There's a reason I fell in love with you, not to mention putting up with you for four years."

Korra wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Asami took her in her arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"Let me kick this, then we can talk about getting married."

"Deal."

Senna sniffed and Tonraq wrapped an arm around his wife. "Looks like our little girl is in good hands." He whispered, tears brimming his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Korra. We should have been around more."

"Dad, no! This isn't you." Korra said shooting up and running to her parents. "You guys didn't do anything, I just didn't say anything."

"Korra, we're so sorry."

"Mom!"

Korra bit her lip and hugged her parents. Asami smiled and watched Korra embrace her family. She knew Korra had needed this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my parents offered to pay off the lease on this place." Korra said as she changed for bed. "I mean, it's not a bad place but I'll need a storage unit."<p>

"Storage unit?"

"For my stuff."

Asami raised her eyebrows as she sat down on the bed. Korra grinned to herself and looked over at Asami.

"I thought I saw coming with you."

The older woman's eyes widened. "You are?"

"I want to be with you." Korra said cupping Asami's face. "I love you, Asami Sato. I want to get to a good place and then I want to spend my life with you."

Asami grinned brightly as she pushed Korra back onto the bed and straddled her. "I love you, too, Korra." She whispered. "Make love to me."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>I was wondering if Korra struggling with depression would spread to an AU. I picked gamers for a reason, long distance relationship, parents moving, Katara passed away, etc. I just felt it that it would fit the best.<p>

I've struggled with depression a lot and I felt it would be interesting to write about and it was. So, I just hope it worked for all of you.


	19. Family Day

_Family Day_

_Synopsis: Asami's been working too much._

_Rated: K_

* * *

><p>"Mama, can I come up?"<p>

Asami glanced over the side of her desk to see her five-year-old daughter, looking up and her with arms raised.

"Of course."

"Can Hoppy come too?" Shila asked motioning to her stuffed Rabaroo.

Asami smiled and scooped up her daughter. "Yes, Hoppy can come too."

Shila adjusted herself in Asami's lap and put Hoppy in hers. She smiled up at the engineer and Asami bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"What're you doing, Mama?" Shila asked while adjusting Hoppy's ears.

"Looking over work from the office." Asami mumbled as she tucked some of Shila's hair behind her ear. "Did Mommy send you in here?"

"No, but she says you work too hard." Shila said. "Hoppy and I think she's right."

Asami set her paperwork down. "Is that so?"

"I don't really get to see you until bedtime." Shila said softly. "Hoppy and I miss you. So does Mommy, a lot. She's sad today, said she had bad dreams last night."

The engineer sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's a weekend and I'm still in my home office." She muttered to herself. "I'll tell you what, Shila, go get Mommy and I'll take all of us to the park."

Shila smiled widely. "Really?"

"Really."

The five-year-old leapt off of Asami's lap and ran out of the office.

"Mommy!" She cried down the hallway.

Asami chuckled softly as she watched Shila dash down the hallway. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She spent too much time in her home office, she knew that but she just got so easily caught up in her work.

Korra poked her head into Asami's office. "Um, babe, Shila is practically bouncing off the walls yelling something about going to the park."

"I need a break." Asami said standing up and rounding her desk. "Also, we need to talk."

She leaned against the front of her desk as Korra stepped cautiously into the office.

"What's up?" Korra asked nervously.

Asami crossed her arms. "Shila said you told you that you had bad dreams."

The Avatar sighed. "She asked why I was tired."

"Are the nightmares back?" Asami asked with concern.

"They come and go."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"You've been busy, and most nights you're asleep in here."

Asami sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I've been awful."

"'Sami, it's almost the end of the quarter. I know how busy it gets." Korra said softly, moving to her wife. "I understand."

The engineer shook her head. "No, because this is going to go on and I'm going to look up one day and Shila is going to be in her twenties."

"Asami…you're busy. Shila and I will understand."

"No. We're going to the park. I'll carry you both there if I have to." Asami said holding her hand up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Asami handed Hoppy to Shila as she finished strapping her into her car seat. Korra tucked a picnic basket in the trunk and shut it.<p>

"Do we want the top up or down?" Asami asked.

"Down!" Shila cried out excitedly. "Can we go down the coastline?"

Asami smiled and nodded as she put the top down. Shila clapped her hands happily. Korra saw Asami discreetly wipe away a stray tear. Asami got in the drivers seat and instinctively buckled while Korra did the same. The Avatar rested a hand on Asami's thigh and squeezed gently.

Korra knew that Asami was upset with herself. Korra understood that the shareholders were pestering Asami about the marginal increase in profit. They wanted a larger profit, but the market just didn't allow for it. So, to Korra, it was understandable why Asami had been sparse in family attendance lately.

"You alright?" Korra asked softly.

Asami frowned as she turned the Satomobile on and began to drive. "She's so excited about something so simple." Asami bit her lip. "I've been awful to both of you."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Asami, she's five." Korra deadpanned. "She's excited by almost everything. That kid is a big ball of energy."

"Just like her mom." Asami said with a sideways glance to Korra.

"Oh, you're funny." Korra said with a mock frown. "Just drive, Sato."

Asami chuckled softly. She glanced at Shila in to rearview mirror; her daughter's bright eyes sparkled as the zoomed down the coastline. She glanced over at Korra who smiled at her happily. She smiled back at The Avatar.

"After our picnic why don't we go to a mover or two?" Asami asked.

Shila straightened up in her car seat. "A mover? Really?"

"Really?" Korra asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, let's have a family day out." Asami said with a bright smile. "From here on out, one day a week is family day."

"Yah!" Shila cheered. "Hear that, Hoppy? We get to have a day with Mommy and Mama!"

Asami grinned as her daughter's excited expression reflected her wife's expression.

"Well?" She asked shooting Korra a sideways glance.

Korra squeezed Asami's thigh and smiled luminously.

"It sounds fantastic."

* * *

><p>Just a cute little snippet before Book 4.<p> 


	20. Blind Date

_Blind Date_

_Korra finally relents and goes on a blind date._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>Korra sighed and glanced at her phone. She never knew why she went along with the crazy things Bolin always had planned for her. Her breakup with Mako had been pretty bad and they were still barely speaking to each other. Korra didn't regret her decision, but it didn't make it any less hard.<p>

Not that she still had feelings for him, but she had lost one of her best friends in the process. She and Mako had agreed to stay friends, but it was still difficult to be around him. Her phone buzzed and she opened the text message.

'_R u there already?_'

'Yeah, and you're friend is late.' Korra typed back.

'_She'll b there. She's _rly_ excited about this._' Bolin responded quickly.

Korra rolled her eyes. Why did she finally relent and let Bolin set her up on a blind date? She shook her head and responded.

'What does she even look like?'

'You'll know.'_You'll know._'

Korra frowned and let her phone drop onto the table. She had actually left her apartment to go to this outdoor café to meet some friend of Bolin's. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Never should have told Bolin that I go both ways," Korra mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Excuse me, Korra?"

The Avatar looked up and her mouth dropped. Standing in front of her was a tall woman with elegant features and silky raven hair. Korra's eyes quickly dropped down the woman's figure. A snug white shirt with a leather jacket and matching leather pants and riding boots greeted her.

Her eyes raked up to dazzling green ones and a bright smile.

"You're…you're Asami?"

"Yeah." The smiling woman said while offering her hand. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare. May I sit?"

"Uh, yeah, please," Korra said taking her hand and shaking it.

Asami sat down across from her. She set her motorcycle helmet on the ground next to her and crossed her hands on the table.

"It is so good to meet you," Asami said with a grin. "Bolin has really told me a lot about you."

Korra cleared her throat. "I think he's mentioned you once or twice."

"I go to all the Fire Ferrets' matches. You guys are easily the best team in the league." Asami said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm gushing."

"No, it's fine. I wish there were some matches you would have missed." Korra said with a nervous chuckle. "So, Asami, you're ok with Bolin setting you up on a blind date?"

"Well, I knew what you looked like so it wasn't really a blind date," Asami said flagging down a waiter. "I've actually been wanting to meet you."

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked politely.

"A green tea latte would be great," Asami said with a charming smile.

The waiter looked at Korra who pointed to her Chai. "I'm fine with what I have."

He nodded and went off. Asami turned her attention back to Korra.

"Sorry, I didn't wait," Korra said staring down at her drink before glancing back to the other woman. "I guess I should have."

"No worries," Asami said. "So, Bolin told me you got out of a relationship not too long ago."

Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about a month and a half ago."

"I'm sorry. Were you guys together long?"

"Yeah, just shy of a year."

"I'm sorry," Asami said before smiling at the waiter as he set her drink down. She took a sip and considered her answer. "What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We just didn't work. Clashing personality traits." Korra shrugged. "Bolin always said it seemed really forced."

"I'm sorry. I know breakups are tough." Asami smiled somberly. She bit her bottom lip. "If you'd rather not be on a date, I understand. If you still need time…"

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Oh, it's fine. Really. I should stop cooping myself up in my apartment. It's just tough because I lost a friend. I don't still love him, but it's hard to lose someone so important to you."

"Losing friends is hard," Asami said taking another sip. "I appreciate you staying, though. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't really looking forward to this."

Korra smiled. "I'll admit, I was dreading it, I like to sit around and brood. I get it from my ex."

Asami chuckled. Her laughter couldn't keep the smile from Korra's face. The women locked eyes and Asami winked playfully.

"So," Korra said straightening up. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I work for Future Industries. I intern in the engineering department." Asami said leaning back in her chair. "It's tough but worth it."

"That sounds like it would be competitive to get," Korra said.

"Well…when your dad owns the company there are a few perks."

Korra's eyes widened. "You're Hiroshi Sato's daughter?"

"Yeah," Asami said with a grin. "He swears he didn't get me the internship, but I suspect otherwise."

Korra chuckled. "Daddy's little girl?"

"You watch your mouth," Asami said with a grin. "I work very hard for everything I earn."

"Oh, I bet," Korra said.

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes comically. Korra giggled and swatted Asami's hand playfully. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." The older woman said tucking her hair behind her shoulder. "We have a good back and forth."

"We do," Korra said with a smirk. "So, Miss Asami Sato, what do you do for fun?"

"I tinker. Cars, cycles, computers, phones, and just about anything else." She responded while taking a sip of her latte. "I'm also a big gamer."

"Now you're speaking my language," Korra said excitedly, leaning across the table. "What do you play?"

"First person shooters, turn-based strategy, open world RPGs, but racing games are my favorite." She said with a smirk.

"Racing?"

"I even do a little amateur street racing when I'm bored," Asami said leaning back in her chair.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. That's actually how I met Bolin." Asami said. "He was there with Opal, her brothers race."

Korra shook her head. "You're something else."

Asami smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Korra ran a hand through her loose hair.

"I can't believe Bolin was at a street race," Korra said. "So, is it fun?"

"Racing? It's the best thing in the world." Asami picked at the rim of her cup. "Maybe you should come out to a race. As my guest."

Korra grinned. "Let's do it! When's the next race?"

"Friday," Asami said with a small smile. "I could pick you up."

"I'd like that," Korra said with a blush. Bolin had said they would hit it off right away, but she didn't expect him to be right.

"So, Avatar, do you do anything else?" Asami said arching a dark brow.

Korra shrugged. "Pro bending pays the bills. Other than that just regular Avatar stuff."

"I don't know what 'regular Avatar stuff' is."

"A lot of training."

"I thought you had already mastered all four elements."

Korra shook her head. "That doesn't mean there still isn't something to learn."

"Wow. You really are amazing." Asami said as she smiled bashfully.

A blush graced The Avatar's face. She took a nervous sip of her chai. The two women fell into an awkward silence. They smiled nervously at each other.

"So, are you in school?" Korra asked trying to be as casual as possible.

Asami shook her head. "No, I finished school last year. I got my degree in engineering and marketing from Ba Sing Se University."

"Ba Sing Se University? Wow. Talk about prestigious." Korra said in awe.

"I certainly had the grades, but I'm sure my dad had some involvement." Asami took a drink of her latte. "Neither of my parents went to college so they wanted me to have the best education possible."

Korra grinned at the woman across from her as she spoke. She was mentally kicking herself for turning Bolin down the first few times he tried to get her to go on a date with Asami.

The Avatar rested her chin on her hand smiled slowly as Asami continued to speak. Asami paused to take a sip and finally noticed the look on Korra's face.

"I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"It's cute," Korra said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Well...um…I mean…I'm sorry."

Asami smiled and winked before taking another sip. "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me. I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now."

"I wish I wouldn't have been such of an idiot and come out sooner," Korra admitted quietly. "I'm having the most fun I've had in months."

"No one blames you for waiting," Asami said supportively. "Getting out of relationships is tough. Particularly one as long as yours was."

"You've had a bad breakup too?"

Asami bit her lip and looked away. "Not really. I don't date much. Usually, too much going on with work or school."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "So, just flings?"

"Sometimes. I mean the occasional date or two, but there were some people in school that I hooked up with casually. I was just always too busy for a legitimate relationship."

"What changed?"

"It was you," Asami said with a shy look. "When I came back to Republic City you had already taken the city by storm in the pro bending arena. I had a free evening one night and went to a Fire Ferrets match. I saw you take down Tahno with a water whip and I was hooked."

"So, I impressed you?" Korra said with a flirty grin.

Asami raised a cocky eyebrow. "What if you did?"

"Then I would be very proud of myself." Korra's hand inched across the table, closer to Asami's. "I'm beginning to think I've wasted a lot of time feeling sorry for myself."

The older woman leaned forward onto the table and slid her hand to Korra's. "Maybe you have."

Korra slowly laced her fingers with Asami's, eyes not leaving hers. "Maybe I have."

The Avatar jumped when Asami's foot began to stroke Korra's calf. Her elbow hit her chai latte knocking it onto the ground.

"Shit," Korra mumbled as she pulled her hand away from Asami's. "All over my leg."

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault." Asami said as she stood and moved to Korra. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and crouched down. She started to blot the liquid on Korra's leg before tanned hands stopped Asami's.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I get for trying to be suave." Korra said with a chuckle.

"For what it's worth, it worked," Asami said with a smile. "I'm sorry about your pants."

"Not your fault," Korra said. "I just wish I had a change of clothes. I don't want to sit around in partially wet pants."

"I could give you a lift back to your place." Asami offered hopefully.

"That would be great."

"Fantastic! My bike is parked out front, just let me pay."

"I need to pay too."

Asami held up her hand. "It's on me."

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow. This cycle is nice." Korra chimed as she and Asami reached it.<p>

Asami smiled. "Thanks, I built it myself."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Korra said playfully nudging Asami. The taller woman winked.

"Where's your apartment?"

"It's across from the stadium."

Asami turned to her. "The building with the fountain out front?"

"Yeah."

Asami opened a spare compartment and pulled out a helmet. She handed it to Korra before strapping on her own. Asami got on the Satocycle and motioned for Korra to get on.

The Avatar put the helmet on quickly and gulped before getting on the cycle behind Asami.

"There are some pegs to put your feet on," Asami said. "You'll have to sit closer if you don't want to fall off."

Korra slid forward and pressed herself into Asami, she slid her arms around the older woman's waist. The Avatar bit her lip as she felt the flex of Asami's toned stomach as she turned the ignition. She placed her feet on the pegs and Asami took off.

* * *

><p>Asami cut off the ignition as she parked in front of Korra's apartment building. She removed her helmet as Korra got off of the cycle. She removed the spare helmet and handed it back to Asami who put the brake on and got off. She opened the compartment and put the helmet away. She hung her own helmet off of the handlebars before turning to Korra.<p>

"I had a great time," Asami said with a bright smile. "Thanks for coming out with me."

Korra smiled; truthfully she didn't want the date to be over. Her gaze fell to the ground as she cursed herself for being clumsy.

Korra bit her lip. "I…I'd like to keep hanging out, if you're not busy."

Asami's eyes widened. "Yeah, I've got nothing planned."

"Cool. So, do you want to come upstairs?" Korra shifted. "You know, new pants."

* * *

><p>"Nice place," Asami said looking around.<p>

"Like I said, pro bending pays the bills."

Asami noticed the large television and gaming console. "You weren't kidding. You like to play."

"You damn well better believe it," Korra said. "Just give me a sec, feel free to look around."

Asami popped an eyebrow as she watched the sway of Korra's hips. She smirked as the other woman retreated into the bedroom.

She moved to the console and squatted down to look at Korra's games. She grinned when she saw the racing game. She pulled it out and stood as Korra reemerged.

"Wanna play?" Korra asked as she leaned against the couch.

"I'll destroy you," Asami said with a suggestive smirk.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" Korra cried as Asami won the twenty-second consecutive race.<p>

Asami shrugged playfully. "I told you I'm good, but you just didn't believe me."

"Ugh!" Korra groaned. The doorbell rang and Korra stood. "Noodles are here!"

"Good, I'm hungry." Asami reached for her wallet.

Korra shook her head. "These are on me. You picked up the drinks."

Asami bit her lip. "I can get the next one?"

The Avatar grinned and nodded. Asami smiled brightly and Korra turned to the door, wallet in hand.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Bolin standing there. He had a six-pack of rice wine and a bucket of Arctic Hen.

"Alright, bestie, let's talk about your date." He said as he pushed past Korra, but stopped when Asami turned to him. "Which apparently is still happening…"

"Hey, Bolin," Asami said with a wave.

His eyes grew wide and he turned back to Korra. "You guys weren't having sex were you?"

"What? No!" Korra said with a blush. "We were playing a racing game!"

"We're both fully clothed, Bolin," Asami said standing up.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, then, I take it you guys were having fun considering you guys met at noon for coffee and it's now past seven."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Korra said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Bolin set the arctic hen and rice wine on the table by the door. "I take it you're not going to bed alone tonight."

"Bolin!"

"Leaving!" He moved out of the door quickly. "Night ladies!"

Korra groaned and slammed to the door. Asami chuckled and moved to the door. "Hey, at least you get to keep the food and rice wine?"

"Yeah," Korra said.

Asami sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "As much as I hate to say it, I didn't realize it was this late. I have to work early tomorrow."

"What about the noodles?" Korra asked meekly.

"Maybe I can take a rain check?" Asami asked hopefully.

Korra sighed. "I understand. Maybe we can get together next weekend?"

"Do you have a pen?" Asami asked. "I'd like to leave you my number."

"I'd like that," Korra said. She moved to the table in front of the couch and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. She handed them to Asami.

Asami scribbled her number down as the doorbell rang again. Korra opened the door and paid the deliveryman. She set the noodles on the table with a heavy sigh.

The intern bit her lip as she handed Korra the scrap of paper and reached for her coat.

"I had a blast." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I had to cut it short. I was having a lot of fun."

"Me too," Korra said. "I know you get busy, but maybe we could have lunch or something?"

"I'd make time for you," Asami said softly. "Anytime."

Asami stepped closer to Korra and the younger woman looked up to her. Asami's gaze fell to her lips as she leaned in. Korra leaned up and pressed her lips to Asami's. The intern deepened the kiss and Korra's hands grasped Asami's hips and pulled her closer. Asami's arms wrapped around Korra's shoulders and smiled into the kiss.

The women parted and Asami's stomach rumbled loudly. Korra chuckled when the blush crossed Asami's face.

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Korra asked between giggles.

Asami glanced away in embarrassment. "Well, maybe I could stay for a bite to eat."

* * *

><p>"Ok, now I have to leave. It's after midnight." Asami said as the mover credits began to roll.<p>

"No!" Korra groaned as she burrowed into Asami's shoulder. "I'm not done cuddling with you."

"I know, but I have to be at work in seven hours," Asami said. "I'm comfortable, too, but Korra…"

Both women were stretched out on the couch and deep in each other's arms. After dinner, they had resumed gaming, but then transitioned into watching movies and drinking Bolin's rice wine.

"Alright. I'm getting up." Korra said. "Just be careful, Bolin might be waiting for you outside."

Asami chuckled as Korra stood. The Avatar handed Asami her coat and the intern smiled her thanks.

"I just want you to know I had a wonderful time," Asami said as she slipped it on.

Korra chuckled. "I imagine that's why you decided to change your plans and stay."

"That and free food," Asami said with a playful wink.

"It's all about the food. I knew it." Korra said as she walked with Asami to the door.

Asami took Korra's chin with her thumb and index finger, she grinned as she bent down and kiss Korra sweetly. The Avatar's fluttered shut and she smiled when Asami pulled away.

"Call me and we can do lunch or dinner," Asami said with a graceful smile.

"You bet," Korra said as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Asami's cheek. "Goodnight, drive safely."

Asami grinned and winked. "Goodnight."

Korra shut the door behind and Asami as sighed happily.

"I guess things are finally starting to look up for me."


	21. Caught

_Caught_

_Synopsis: Modern AU: Asami drags Korra to an apple orchard._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Asami!" Korra groaned as her best friend drug her through the rows of apple trees. "Do we really need to do this kind of stuff?"<p>

"You said you'd do this for me!" Asami said as she dropped Korra's hand. "I haven't gotten to do this in years and I want to share it with you."

"I appreciate that and all, but apple picking?" Korra asked humorlessly. "Can't we just go buy apples?"

Asami frowned and shoved a basket into Korra's arms. "But that takes the magic out of it!"

"Magic? Now we're picking magical apples?"

The raven-haired woman frowned again and slugged Korra's shoulder. "You're my best friend and I want to do something with you."

Korra rolled her eyes.

Asami fell silent. She shrugged and shifted nervously. "I like spending time with you."

Korra blushed at Asami's soft confession. Korra had long stopped fighting her feelings for her best friend. She vowed to never say anything for fear of losing her friendship, but as much as she complained, Korra loved it when they spent time together.

"Alright, alright," Korra grumbled. "But you get to climb the ladder."

Asami smiled brightly and Korra's heart jumped in her chest. Asami's smile was easily her favorite thing.

* * *

><p>Asami smirked inwardly as she caught a glimpse of Korra. The other woman seemed to genuinely be enjoying herself.<p>

She had fond memories of apple picking with her family and she wanted to expand those memories. Part of her wanted to pretend that Korra was more than just her friend, but Asami fought against giving into her love for her best friend.

"This one is bruised," Korra said as she set the basket down. She picked the apple off of the top and handed it to Asami, who was high on the ladder.

Asami reached down to inspect the apple, but somehow lost her footing. She braced for a painful impact, but Korra broke her fall.

Korra coughed. "Well, I tried to catch you."

"You did, but we still fell." Asami mumbled.

It was then that she noticed that her body was flush against Korra's. She lifted her head and her cheeks flushed deeply when she realized Korra's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Frantic emerald eyes met panicked blue ones. Asami's heart pounded when Korra's eyes landed on her lips. Korra licked her lips and leaned forward.

All rational thought left Asami's mind as she closed the gap between them, Korra's arms tightened around Asami as the kiss deepened.

The women parted slowly, both flushed and breathless.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispered as she pushed herself off of her best friend. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I thought I kissed you," Korra asked with wide eyes. "You kissed me?"

Asami's own eyes widened. "Wait, you thought you kissed me?"

"I've wanted to for months," Korra admitted sheepishly. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I never wanted you to know."

Before Korra could continue Asami threw herself at Korra, crashing their lips together.


	22. Six Months Later

_Six Months Later_

_Synopsis: (Sequel to Blind Date) Korra and Asami have been dating steadily for six months. _

_Rated: T (For mild sexual content)_

* * *

><p>"So, how are you and Asami?" Bolin asked with a smirk as he leaned back into Korra's couch.<p>

The Avatar sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're fine. We go out a couple of times a week, but you know that."

"For six months," Bolin said. "You two have been going on dates for six months. Ask her to be your girlfriend already!"

"Bolin, look, I wouldn't mind, but she's been really busy," Korra said awkwardly. "The last thing she needs is a relationship bogging her down."

"So, you think she doesn't have time for a relationship?" Bolin asked. "Are you guys even sleeping together?"

"What? No!" Korra said defensively. "I mean we make out sometimes."

"What do you guys do?"

"We have lunch or dinner, spend time together, and sometimes we play video games."

Bolin groaned. "You two are so boring!"

A knock on the door startled both of them. Korra moved to the door and opened it. Asami smiled brightly and leaned down to peck Korra's cheek.

"Hey, you," She said. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Well, well, well," Bolin said standing up. "Look who it is…"

Asami raised her eyebrows and Korra shot Bolin a look.

"Uh, hi Bolin," Asami said. "What's up?"

"Korra and I were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?"

Bolin nodded. "Apparently you're too busy for a relationship even though you and Korra have been going on dates for six months."

Asami's eyes widened and looked at Korra. "Wait, what?"

"You're just so busy all the time," Korra said meekly. "I understand. You have a lot on your plate."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," Asami said with raised eyebrows. "Bolin, can Korra and I have this conversation alone?"

"Yeah, I need to take Opal some lunch," Bolin said as he moved to the door. "I'll see you ladies, later."

"Bye, Bo," Asami said as she shut the door behind him. She turned back Korra who smiled sheepishly. "So, I feel like we need to talk."

"Probably."

Asami sat on the couch and motioned for Korra to sit next to her. Korra sat down next to the intern nervously. Asami turned and slipped an arm around Korra's shoulders.

"I'm not too busy," Asami said softly before leaning in for a kiss. "I'd actually love to spend some more time with you."

Korra smiled as Asami kissed her. A caramel hand reached up and cupped Asami's cheek. The intern smiled into the kiss and placed her hand over Korra's. She pulled way and smirked.

"You've been wonderful to me these past several months," Asami whispered. "You're here when I need a shoulder, you always have a joke set aside for when I need to smile, and you've easily become my best friend."

"Mine too," Korra whispered. "Don't tell Bolin."

Asami chuckled. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

She moved their hands to Asami's thigh. Korra blushed softly as her thumb stroked Asami's thigh. Asami grinned and captured Korra's lips. The Avatar's bravery grew as the kiss deepened, her hand slid lower on Asami's skirt.

Asami's breath hitched when Korra's hand slipped under her skirt. She broke the kiss and looked at The Avatar. Both women were flushed and breathing heavily.

"Is this ok?" Korra asked softly.

Asami bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Korra smiled bashfully as Asami stood to fix her skirt.<p>

"Well, that was fun," Asami said with a smile.

"Even though I kept feeling you up?" Korra asked jovially.

Asami grinned. "That was the best part."

She bent down and kissed Korra, who was still seated on the couch. "I should really get back to the office. Can I come by after work? I could pick up some food."

"Sounds good, but I can make you something."

"That's not necessary," Asami said as Korra stood and walked her to the door.

Korra grinned bashfully and blushed. "I can't want to make my girlfriend dinner?"

Asami's eyes widened then she smiled softly. "Well, if that's the case," She whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Korra whispered as she kissed Asami deeply.

* * *

><p>Korra lit the candles on the table and stepped back to admire the spread in front of her. She had spent all day cooking and laid out enough food for a small army.<p>

She adjusted her tie and fixed her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it slowly and smiled back at Asami.

"Hey," Asami said as she made her way into the apartment. She bent down and kissed Korra. "It smells amazing in here. Not to mention you look rather dashing."

"I wanted to do something fancy. Besides, you're always dressed to the nines when you come over," Korra said shifting uncomfortably.

"I usually have to be for work," Asami said as she set her purse down. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Asami stretched out on the couch as Korra chuckled.<p>

"You should not have talked me into seconds," Asami moaned. "I am so full."

Korra shrugged. "You're the one who kept eating. Do you want some wine? I spent a little extra on that vintage you like."

"You did?"

"I wanted to spoil you. You've had a hard time at work," Korra said bashfully as she moved to the table to open the bottle. She poured two glasses and walked back to Asami.

Asami smiled gracefully and Korra's heart jumped. Her hand trembled and a glass slipped from her hand. It spilled all over Asami's white button up blouse.

"Oh, shit!" Korra said. "I am so sorry!"

Asami grimaced. "It's fine. I just don't know if this will come out or not."

"I screwed it up! I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't screw anything up," Asami said sternly. "Do you have a shirt I can change into?"

"Yeah, let me go get you a t-shirt," Korra said as she retreated into her bedroom.

Asami stood and slowly stripped off her blouse. She folded it and set it on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her closet and smiled when her eyes landed on her Fire Ferrets t-shirt. She knew Asami would like that shirt and Korra surely wanted to see her in it.<p>

She grabbed the shirt and reemerged from her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Asami turned as Korra came out of her bedroom.<p>

"I grabbed my Fire Ferrets-" Korra stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"You…just…um…wow…" Korra mumbled as her eyes traveled down Asami's chest.

"I work out?" Asami offered as she adjusted her bra strap.

Korra nodded slowly. "I can see that. Wow…"

"Well, I'm glad you like what you see," Asami said as she held out her hand for the shirt.

Korra licked her lips and took a step forward. "You're damn right, I do."

Asami raised a questioning eyebrow when Korra took a step forward and dropped the shirt on the couch. She cupped Asami's hips and pulled her flush against her before dropping her lips to Asami's neck, nipping gently.

The intern threw her head back and moaned as Korra's hand moved to her breast. She tangled her fingers in Korra's hair and bit her lip as Korra's lips moved down to her chest.

Asami tugged at Korra's shirt and the Avatar pulled away and tore off her shirt and tie.

"Bedroom," Asami said authoritatively.

Korra nodded blankly and led Asami to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Spirits, that was incredible," Asami said as she nuzzled into Korra's shoulder.<p>

Korra smirked and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Yes, it was."

"I just felt so close to you," Asami murmured as her eyes slid shut. "We were in sync."

"We really were," Korra said fondly as she ran her fingers up and down Asami's bare back. "I loved it."

"I could get used to it," Asami said. She pushed herself up quickly and looked down at Korra. "The closeness, not the sex. Well, the sex too, but the feelings first."

Korra chuckled when she noticed the small blush on the intern's face. She leaned up and kissed the tip of Asami's nose.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you get flustered before. It's so cute," She said as she laid back down. "You like me a lot?"

"Guilty," Asami said as she pushed off of Korra and laid next to her. "I like you, a lot. Probably more than I should."

"How so?"

"I don't know what you're looking for," Asami said quietly. "I know you didn't want to rush into anything, but I got attached rather quickly."

"Asami, relax," Korra said quietly. "I don't like you."

The intern's eyes widened in shock and hurt. She covered herself quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I read too much into this," She was cut off by Korra's finger to her lips.

Korra chuckled. "I don't like you, I love you."

Asami's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a pillow, hitting Korra with it. "Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry!" Korra said between fits of laughter. "I was just saying I love you. We've been dating for six months. We've taken our time. I want you, Asami."

The intern smiled softly and nestled back down with Korra. "Well, you're an idiot, but I love you, too. I want this, too, Korra. I want you."

Korra kissed Asami tenderly. Asami giggled and slipped her hand down Korra's stomach, cupping her intimately.

Korra moaned softly and pulled Asami to her.

"Make love to me, again," Korra whispered softly.

Asami smiled lovingly before crashing their lips together.


	23. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

_Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder_

_Rated: M_

_Synopsis: Korra and Asami confess their feelings and give into temptation. (A piece for the Korrasami Secret Santa _fic_ exchange on Tumblr.) _

_For Kami-Korra on Tumblr_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you."<p>

Asami glanced up from her blueprints and smiled at Korra as she leaned in the doorway.

"Hey, there," Asami said as she stretched. "What's up?"

"Just came to see how you were doing," Korra said as she pushed off of the doorway. "Finally done at Air Temple Island for the day."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay there?" Asami asked leaning back in her chair.

Korra shook her head and smiled. "No, it's alright. I like staying here. This apartment is amazing."

"It's technically a penthouse, but I'll forgive you this time," Asami said with a teasing smile. "It's nice having you here."

"I missed you, a lot," Korra said as she moved to Asami's desk. "That's why I like staying here. I thought about you a lot over the past three years."

"I missed you, too, Korra," Asami said quietly. "Things weren't the same without you."

Korra smiled and leaned against the edge of Asami's desk. She smiled down at her best friend and Asami returned the smile with one of her own.

"I can't help but think things are a little different between us," Korra said nonchalantly.

Asami frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, things are different with me," Korra said. "Like I said, I thought about you a lot. I realize that I never gave you a chance when we met. I'm sorry, Asami."

"Korra, that was a long time ago. I've long since forgiven you for all of that. I couldn't imagine my life without. Well, I had to live it. For three years. I don't want to have to do that again."

"You won't," Korra said with a tender smile. "Well, if you'll have me."

"What?"

"I promised myself when I came back that I would be honest with everyone. Including you. Especially you," Korra said softly. She pushed off of Asami's desk and held her hand out for the executive.

Asami took Korra's hand gently. The Avatar pulled her up and stroked her hand with her thumb.

"I thought about you a lot," Korra whispered.

"I thought about you, too," Asami whispered back. "Korra, what is this?"

"This is me telling you how stupid I was," Korra said. "I looked over something so wonderful."

"Korra?"

Asami's eyes widened when Korra stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Asami's. The Avatar slid her arms around Asami's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Asami's eyes slid shut as her arms circled Korra's waist, bringing her flush against her.

It was a long while before the women parted. Korra smiled when she saw Asami's cheek flush.

"Korra?" Asami asked again as she panted slightly.

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispered. The Avatar ducked her head down to hide her own blush. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to come around. I thought I had feelings for you before the battle with Zaheer, but I was broken after. You were there for me even after I left."

"Korra, you knew about my feelings back then?" Asami asked quietly.

"I did, well, I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure," Korra said. "I knew it was something more than friendship. I just wanted you to know how I feel now. I don't know if you still feel the same, but I was going to be honest."

Asami reached down and tilted Korra's head up to her. Korra raised her eyebrows when she saw the misting of tears in Asami's eyes.

"I have loved you for so long," Asami whispered tearfully. "I loved you even more after you left."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami chuckled softly and nodded. Korra pulled her into another kiss. The kiss grew hungry and frantic as both women were overcome with pent up desire.

The executive broke the kiss and gasped when Korra scooped her up in her arms.

"I want you," Korra whispered hungrily. "I don't care you busy you'll tell me you are."

Asami smirked seductively. "I _was_ going to say that you know where my bedroom is."

* * *

><p>Asami fell back onto the bed and pulled Korra to her. She tangled her fingers Korra's hair and captured her lips.<p>

Korra broke the kiss and moved her lips to Asami's neck. She nipped and sucked the pale flesh causing Asami to moan and arch her hips, grinding them into Korra's. The Avatar moaned and thrust her hips into Asami's.

The executive bit her lip and she tugged at Korra's shirt.

"I want this off," She said authoritatively.

Korra sat up and smirked down at the executive. Asami's cheeks were flushed, her breathing was heavy, and her hair was tussled. The Avatar peeled the shirt over her head and Asami's fingers moved instantly to her bindings.

The Avatar grabbed Asami's hands and pinned them over her head. She bent down and kissed her slowly.

Asami was beginning to get impatient and Korra knew that. She knew the executive, typically a generous and kind hearted person, got easily frustrated when she didn't get something she wanted.

"Korra," She whined.

"Are you begging?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami narrowed her eyes. "You're teasing me and I want you."

"I'm yours. I think I was always supposed to be," Korra said releasing Asami's hands to cup her face. "Somehow, I feel that it was always supposed to be you."

Asami rolled them over swift and straddled Korra.

"Asami?"

She bent down and kissed Korra gently. "Let me love you, like you're supposed to be."

"How's that?"

"Why don't you just let me show you," Asami said as she unbuttoned her shawl.

She let it slip from her hand and fall to the floor. Korra's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and Asami smiled as she shed it quickly.

"This isn't too fast for you, is it?" Korra asked as Asami moved to remove her scarlet lace bra.

"I've had three years to imagine this," Asami whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Spirits, I want you so badly. I just want you, all of you," Korra said softly. "I never want to live another day without you by my side."

Korra reached up and let Asami's hair down. Raven locks fall around both of them when the executive leaned down for a kiss. Korra cupped her face and felt wetness there.

She pulled away and saw Asami's tears. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too, with everything I am," Korra said with her own tears.

Asami smiled and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It slid down her arms and she threw it aside. Korra's hand cupped Asami's breasts and teased her nipple with her thumbs.

The executive threw her head back and moaned. Asami's hands moved to Korra's bindings and the Avatar sat up. She unraveled her bindings and Asami licked her lips in anticipation.

She bit her lip when Korra threw her bindings aside. Asami licked her lips and moved in for a kiss, but Korra stopped her.

"I want to feel you against me," Korra whispered as her hands fell to Asami's waist.

Asami nodded breathlessly and both women shed the rest of their clothing quickly. Korra pulled Asami to her and groaned as she relished in the sensation of Asami's naked body against hers.

"This feels so good," Korra moaned out as her hands traced down the executives back. "You feel so good."

Asami nipped Korra's neck and pushed her thighs apart. Asami nestled her body between them and her lips moved down Korra's chest to her breast. Korra tangled her fingers Asami's hair when her tongue tentatively teased her nipple.

"Spirits, more," Korra panted out.

Asami sucked causing Korra to cry out. Her hand moved to Korra's other breast and cupped in gently. Asami switched to the other breast as she ran a hand up and down Korra's toned stomach.

Asami kissed Korra's breast and she ran her hand down Korra's stomach before cupping her intimately. Asami inhaled sharply when she felt Korra's wetness.

Korra pulled Asami to her and kissed her deeply. Both women gasped when Asami pushed inside of Korra. The Avatar dug her nails into Asami's back.

Asami thrust her fingers in and out of Korra. She grounded her hips into Asami's hand. Her hips moved with each stroke of Asami's hand. The room soon filled with the sound of their lovemaking.

"Faster," Korra panted out.

The executive nipped Korra's pulse point as she increased her speed. Asami curled her fingers up and Korra cried out.

"I love you, so much," She panted out as she gave herself to Asami.

Asami slowed her hand to a stop and moved her lips to Korra's, giving her a chaste kiss. She slid her hand out of Korra and kissed down her body. She nipped at Korra's stomach and drug her nails down her muscled thighs.

Korra whimpered under Asami's ministrations. She felt the executive smiled against her leg. Asami gave her a teasing lick and Korra whined in response.

"Please," Korra begged.

She was not refused. Korra screamed when Asami's tongue moved through her and teased her clit. With her tongue, Asami tasted the length of her, slipping inside her as far as she could, moving with lightning strokes in and out, finally settling on her clit again, sucking it hard into her mouth.

Korra's hips rose off the bed, and she grasped Asami's hair with one hand. Korra covered her mouth with the other when Asami slipped two fingers inside of her.

Korra's orgasm came suddenly and her whole body seized as she screamed into the room. Her hips ground against Asami's face as the shockwaves went through her body.

She finally collapsed back into the bed and panted. Asami gave he clit one final swift lick before she climbed up the bed and lay on her side, next to Korra.

"Are you alright?" That executive asked as she brushed Korra's bangs from her face.

Korra's eyes fluttered open and she nodded slowly, her eyes meeting Asami's emerald ones.

"That was like nothing I've ever experienced before," Korra said softly. "I love you so much."

Asami cupped her cheek and grinned. "I love you, too."

Korra's eyes drifted down Asami's body. She licked her lips hungrily and pushed the executive on her back. Asami smiled against Korra's lips as the Avatar gripped her thighs and pulled her flush against her.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's hips and she thrust them against hers. Asami gripped her back and felt the muscles in Korra's back contract as she panted in her ear.

"Spirits, Korra," Asami moaned out as Korra increased her thrusting. "I love you."

Korra slowed her hips and she slid a hand down Asami's taught stomach. She kissed Asami, tasting herself on Asami's lips, as she slid her hand through Asami's wetness. The executive raked her nails across Korra's back as the Avatar's fingers circled her clit.

"I want to taste you," Korra whispered throatily in her ear.

Korra slid down her body, kissing every inch of the executive. Asami threw her head back in surrender as Korra moved down her body. Her hips arched, searching, wanting Korra's mouth on her.

Korra spread her thighs and kissed down one, she smirked and moved to the other, causing Asami to whine in anticipation.

Asami cried out when Korra's mouth found her. She clutched the bed sheets; her eyes squeezed shut against the sensation of Korra's tongue. The Avatar's tongue moved through her quickly and Asami's hips rose off of the bed, her hips unable to remain still.

Korra's hand found Asami's and their fingers laced together. Asami cried out and declared her love for Korra over and over as her tongue circled her clit.

Korra heard Asami's breath catch and hold, then Asami rose up again, one last time, screaming out her pleasure as she climaxed against Korra's mouth.

Asami lay back on the bed, pulling Korra up her body, needing her in her arms. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder and allowed herself to be held.

"That was incredible," Asami said softly as she stroked Korra's hair.

"It was," Korra said as she stroked Asami's hip. "I don't want to live without you anymore."

"I'm yours," Asami said.

Korra smiled. "And I'm yours."

Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Korra's head. Korra chuckled and tilted her head up to kiss Asami's cheek.

"So, do you and I really need separate bedrooms?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami smiled and winked. "Oh no, you belong in my bed."


	24. Second Chances

_Second Chances_

_Synopsis: Asami breaks it off with Korra, but will Korra get a second chance?_

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>"Go talk to her."<p>

"What? No!"

Bolin put his hands on his hips. "You two have been avoiding each other for days!"

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and shrugged indignantly. She knew Bolin was right, but she didn't want to be the first to cave. Asami usually was the first to apologize first after they fought, but it had been almost a week since Asami last spoke to her.

"Korra…"

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Bolin crossed his arms and nodded. "Damn right you will."

Korra raised her middle finger at him as she made her way through the crowded dance floor and pounding music to the table where Opal and Asami were sitting.

Opal glanced up and saw Korra approaching, she frowned and met Korra before she reached the table.

"She doesn't want to see you," Opal said softly.

"I don't care, Opal, just let me talk to her," Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Korra, she's still really hurt."

"Hurt?" Korra raised her eyebrows. "What does she have to be hurt about? We just had a fight."

"You blew her off."

"I just forgot about a dinner date," Korra said with a shrug. "It's not like it was it was some kind of a milestone or something."

Opal looked away nervously and Korra's eyes widened in response. "Wait, did I fuck something up?"

"Majorly," Opal said biting her lip.

"Wow, wow, wow, what did I fuck up?" Korra asked desperately.

Opal shook her head and sighed. "Look, Korra, I'm not going to stand here and point out everything you did wrong. I took Asami out tonight to get her mind off of you, but if you want to start groveling, I'll go sit with my boyfriend."

"Please, do," Korra said with a heavy sigh. She turned to Asami and slid into the empty seat at table. "Hey."

"Hi," Asami said, not looking up from her drink. "I take it Opal bailed?"

"Went to talk to Bolin."

"I had a feeling they set this up," Asami said with a sigh as she took a sip.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed dinner," Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I got caught up playing video games with Bolin."

"Nice to know where I stand in your life," Asami mumbled.

"'Sami…I'm sorry," Korra said somberly. "Opal said I fucked up something pretty big."

"Yes, you did," Asami said lifting her disinterested gaze to Korra. "But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore now does it?"

"Would you at least tell me what is was?"

"We've been together from three years. So, I figured it was time to make a change in our lives," Asami reached down and opened her clutch purse, reaching into it and pulling out envelop. "I figured this is why Opal was taking me out tonight so I just brought this stuff with me."

She slid the envelope across the table and Korra opened it tentatively. She unfolded the papers and her heart dropped as she read it.

"You…bought a condo?" Korra asked softly.

"For us to move into together."

"You wanted to move in with me?"

"There's more," Asami said, taking another sip. "I got that engineering promotion."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Korra shook her head. "I am so sorry, Asami. I screwed everything up."

"I'm not done yet," Asami said bitingly, her anger obviously growing. Korra raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. There's still more."

Asami thrust her hand into her clutch purse and pulled out a rectangular box and threw it at Korra.

"I spent months working on that," Asami seethed.

Korra's hands were shaking as she opened the box. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the glass pendant on a silk ribbon.

"I was going to propose," Asami said quietly, taking a sip from her drink. "I was on cloud nine that day. I got the promotion I've been working years for. I used the fucking signing bonus to buy that condo. It's a fucking penthouse on the east side, by the way. There was still enough to put away for savings. I wanted to marry you. I wanted us to start a life and a family together."

"Babe, please, I'm sorry," Korra said desperately.

Asami stood, purse in hand, and shook her head. "I'm done, Korra. You have made it clear to me time and time again that I have wasted the last three years of my life."

Korra shot up and moved in front of Asami. "No! I screwed up; I get it! I love you! It won't happen again!"

"Yeah, it won't," Asami said, looking down at the other woman. She bit her lip and fought against the tears. "Goodbye, Korra."

Heartbroken and wide-eyed, Korra watched Asami leave the bar and her life. Bolin and Opal moved to Korra slowly.

"Korra?" Bolin asked tentatively.

"She left me," Korra whispered.

Opal bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Korra as the other woman began to sob.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me move, guys," Asami said as Opal and Bolin set boxes down in the condo.<p>

"What are friends for?" Bolin asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Opal nodded in agreement as Asami went to the fridge and retrieved three beers and passing them out.

"Break?" She asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Oh, yes," Opal said, collapsing next to Asami. "So, how is the sterling world of non-grunt work?"

"I actually get to work on my own projects," Asami said running a hand through her hair. "I had these plans for years and I was going to throw them out because I never thought I'd get to work on them. When I was going to, Korra stopped me and…"

She trailed off and closed her mouth slowly. Bolin and Opal looked at each other nervously. It had been roughly six months since Asami called off their relationship and Korra was a topic that Bolin and Opal had hesitated to bring up around Asami.

"So, um, how is she doing?" Asami asked not looking up from her beer.

Bolin's eyes widened and Opal shifted. "She's…not really doing well."

Asami snapped her gaze to Bolin, emerald eyes full of concern.

"She's been depressed. She's drinking. She lost her job," Bolin said softly. "She's trying to hide it though."

"Drinking?" Asami asked quietly.

"We live together, Asami, I've noticed that there have been a lot more alcohol bottles in the recycling," Bolin said taking a sip from his beer.

"She lost her job?"

"Yeah, I guess she was just totally checked out. Screwed up a shipping order. Damaged a lot of goods," Bolin shifted and cleared his throat. "I don't know what she's going to do when Opal and I move into together next month."

"You guys are moving into together?" Asami asked, almost astonished.

"Yeah. Look, I love Korra," Bolin said with a frown. "But I'm not going to baby her while she gets her life together."

"Baby her?" Asami said indignantly. "Are you serious? Do you know how much she did for you? She took you into her apartment when Mako left Republic City, she set you up with Opal when you were to cowardly to talk to her, she got you a job, and she helped you pay off your car!"

Bolin looked away guiltily and Opal shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that we don't know that," Opal said. "We just want to be able to start our life together."

"We care about Korra, but we can't really afford to wait around for her to get her life together," Bolin said somberly. "There's a house on the market that we want."

Asami was shaking with anger. They were just going to leave Korra on the street? She had done everything for Bolin when his life fell apart; she kept everyone going when they were lost and upset.

The engineer's shoulders slumped with a sudden realization; Korra had always taken the time to help Asami relax after a stressful day. She always made her coffee in the morning and called every day to make sure she had lunch. She stopped Asami from throwing away the designs that were making her successful now. Sure, she was forgetful, but Korra had been there every step of the way. She had been Asami's rock and her strength.

Asami sat forward and put her head in her hands. "I've made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"I threw away the love of my life," She whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Opal said resting her hand on Asami's knee. "You had a right to be mad."

"Honestly, it was my fault," Bolin said with a heavy sigh. "I kept pestering her for just one more game."

Asami wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "I've been so damn miserable," She mumbled. "Sure, I'm a professional success but all I do is work. It's all I know how to do. I sleep alone and I wake up alone. I only eat when I'm starving. I'm an emotionless void. I want her back."

* * *

><p>Korra ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her eyes fell to the framed picture of her and Asami from their third anniversary. Korra smiled softly as her fingers ran over Asami's face. She knew that she would always love her and no one would ever match up to her. However, she had accepted that her time with Asami was over and she just wanted the other woman to be happy.<p>

She moved the bathroom and checked her face in the mirror. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face.

"Come on, Korra," She whispered to herself. "Snap out of it. You can be heartbroken, but don't let it rule your life."

An urgent pounding on the front door snapped her from her mantra. She frowned as the pounding grew more and more insistent. She moved to the door and flung it open in irritation.

"What is so damned important?" She barked.

Her heart stopped when she saw Asami staring down at her. Emerald eyes locked on blue.

"Hi," Asami said softly.

"Hey," Korra said. She looked Asami over. "You look good."

"So do you."

Korra snorted. "No, I don't."

"No, not really," Asami admitted. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Korra stepped aside and watched the woman she loved more than life itself walk cautiously into her apartment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Finally moving into the penthouse," Asami said looking around. "I still have some stuff here."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "You're moving in there?"

"I paid for it, I might as well use it. I've put it off long enough," Asami said shifting slightly. "Is my stuff still in our…your room?"

"Yeah. I'll grab a box for you," Korra whispered. "So, how have you been? How's work?"

"Work is great," Asami said as she followed Korra to the bedroom. "I finally get to work on my own stuff."

"I'm glad. Have you been remembering to eat lunch?"

"Do I ever?"

"Not if I don't remind you," Korra said with a hint of a teasing smile.

Asami smiled softly. Korra returned it with a tender smile of her own. She turned and emptied a box of books.

"This should be big enough," Korra said handing it to Asami.

"Thank you," Asami said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Korra looked at Asami with a curious expression. "What for?"

"Everything," Asami said, dropping the box onto the floor and wrapping her arms around herself. "I was just mad at you that night. I don't know why I did what I did."

"You did it because you deserve better," Korra said quietly. "I'm sorry you wasted those years with me."

"I'm not," Asami said tearfully. "And they weren't wasted, they were the happiest years of my life."

Korra attempted to blink away the tears. "Mine too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't taking our relationship seriously. We had been in the same place for years. We were in a rut."

"I know. We were waiting for that promotion," Asami said, sitting down on the bed. "It's been six months and I've never been this miserable."

"You need to talk about it?" Korra asked sitting next to Asami.

Asami looked to Korra and shook her head. Korra chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as Asami leaned in. Asami's eyes fluttered shut as she was within inches of Korra. After a long moment, Korra tilted her head and met Asami's lips.

The moment their lips touched built up tension and passion exploded. Clothing was quickly shed and bodies were given to each other. Their kisses were bruising and hard. Asami's touch was like lightening on Korra's skin. Korra shoved her onto the bed. Asami latched to her pulse point, sucking hard.

Their lovemaking was frantic and full of emotion. The intensity brought them both to tears when they finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"I've missed this," Asami whispered as she nuzzled into Korra's shoulder.<p>

She chuckled softly and slipped her arms around Asami, pulling her closer. "Me too."

"I've missed you," Asami said, her fingers tracing absent circles on Korra's stomach. "I've missed us."

"I've cried every day about the life I threw away," Korra said blankly, staring at the ceiling. "We were supposed to get married, have a family, and just be happy."

Asami kissed Korra's cheek. "We still can," She whispered softly.

Korra turned her head with wide eyes. "What?"

"I told you, I'm sorry. I want us back," Asami said propping herself up. "I was so stupid. I was just hurt and angry that night. I was miserable that next morning. I was so stupid not to call you."

Asami shook her head when Korra cupped her face. "I love you," Korra whispered before capturing Asami's lips.

The engineer smiled against Korra's lips. She pushed Korra back onto the bed.

"I love you, too," She whispered before dipping her head down for a kiss. "And I'm never going to let myself forget it again."

Korra chuckled and pulled Asami flush against her.


	25. Shila's First Date

_**Shila's First Date**_

_**Synopsis:**__ Shila is going on her first date. While Asami is thrilled, Korra is less than excited. However, a little overthinking causes them both to overreact._

_**Rated**__: T_

* * *

><p>"Can't you just be happy for me, Mom?" A sixteen-year-old Shila demanded.<p>

Korra crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't like the idea of you going out with that boy."

Asami placed her hands on Shila's shoulders and smiled sympathetically. "She just doesn't like the idea of you growing up, sweetie."

The Avatar snorted. "No, I know what boys his age think. They only have one thing on their mind."

"Korra…" Asami said pointedly. "Let Shila have a nice evening. It's her first date. Besides, it's Gan, you've known him all of his life. We're practically a second family to him."

The Avatar frowned. Asami rolled her eyes and put another a pin in Shila's hair. She stepped back and smiled.

"There. You look beautiful," Asami said with a smile.

Shila smiled nervously. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"I just wish Mom would think so, too," Shila whispered.

Korra sighed and set her newspaper down. "I do think you're beautiful, sweetie." She knelt down in front of Shila and cupped her face. "Mama is right, I just don't like the idea of my little girl growing up."

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm almost an adult," Shila said with a pout.

"Almost doesn't mean is," Korra said as she stood. "Besides, as your mother, it's still my right to worry."

"Really, Mom?" Shila asked with a heavy sigh. "You're not Grandpa, you don't need to do the tough guy routine. Gan isn't going to try and feel me up or something."

"You shouldn't even know what that is!" Korra barked.

Shila pouted and crossed her arms. "Didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly. I knew what it was, but…we're not talking about this!" Korra said as she started to blush.

Korra crossed her arms and pouted as well. She and Shila looked away from each other. Asami sighed and rolled her eyes. Shila certainly pouted like her mother.

"Is he coming to pick you up?" Asami asked as she swatted Korra's arm.

Shila smiled sheepishly. "I was actually wondering if I could go pick him up."

"You want to take one of the cars?" Asami asked with an amused smile.

"The Sato Classic?" Shila asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Korra said. "That car is too much for you to handle."

"Mom!" Shila yelled. "I wasn't asking you!"

"Keep that up and you won't go out at all!" Korra shouted back.

"Both of you stop!" Asami said sharply. "Shila, as long as you are responsible you may take The Sato Classic. Korra, back off. You're starting to be unreasonable."

Shila shot up in Asami's arms. "I love you so much, Mama! Thank you!"

Korra frowned as Asami held Shila close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, sweetie. Come on, let's go get the keys from my study."

The Avatar sighed and fell back down onto the couch. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shila; she just didn't want her little girl to grow up. Shila had just grown up too fast and Korra wanted more time.

She wiped the stray tear from her face as Asami walked Shila to the door.

* * *

><p>"Now, you behave and remember you're a Sato. We make them work for what they want," Asami said with a wink. "Don't do anything Mom and I wouldn't do."<p>

"Given the track record you two have, you really shouldn't tell me that," Shila said with a smirk. Her face fell instantly. "Do you think Mom still loves me?"

"Of course she does," Asami said gently. "I'll talk to her, alright. You have fun."

"Ok, I love you, Mama. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Your mom let you take The Sato Classic?" Gan asked as he saw Shila leaning against the car.<p>

"Yeah, she did," Shila said with a flirty wink. "Your masculine pride isn't wounded that a girl picked you up?"

Gan smirked. "Not at all. Strong women are a turn on."

"You are a Beifong," Shila said as Gan bent down to kiss her cheek. She blushed and shoved his shoulder. "And we both come from families of them."

"Thank you for finally saying yes," Gan said quietly. "Shila, I…"

Shila pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't. Just kiss me."

Gan grinned as he captured Shila's lips. She smiled into the kiss as she cupped his face.

"Hey! Get a room!"

Gan broke the kiss and turned to yell at his brother.

"Gao! Go back inside!"

Shila rolled her eyes and sighed. "Twins."

Gan frowned at Shila. "Can we just go before my brother and I have another rock versus tornado fight?"

"I feel for your parents," Shila said as she opened the door for Gan. "Come on, babe, let's go."

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Asami asked Korra with a stern expression. "You act like we have an irresponsible daughter dating some kind of hormonal idiot. Gan is Bolin and Opal's son, that's a disrespect to them and Gan."<p>

"I just don't want her to grow up just yet," Korra said softly. "She grew up too quickly. We were saving the world when we were just a little older than she is. I just want her to be our little girl again."

Asami sighed heavily and sat down next to Korra. "You knew this day was coming."

"But it was always in the future," Korra said as her wife took her hand.

"We're parents, we prepare our children to leave the nest and live their own lives. When they're happy it means we did a good job," Asami held Korra close. "Besides, she'll always be our little girl."

"Yeah, you're right," Korra said as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "And there's grandchildren to look forward to."

Asami froze and her eyes widened. "What?"

Korra pulled away and look at Asami. "Grandchildren."

"As in our daughter having children?" Asami asked blankly.

"Yeah, we know, she might even marry Gan," Korra said with a slight nod.

"Let's go," Asami commanded as she stood.

Korra frowned and looked up at her wife. "What?"

"We're going to make sure that little punk keeps his hands off of our baby," Asami said as she spun on her heel and made her way to the door.

* * *

><p>"Gao! Leave your brother alone!" Opal scolded as she yanked her son away from the window.<p>

"Oh, come on, Mom," Gao said. "He is my twin brother, I have to give him a hard time."

"Just like your uncles," Opal said as she shook her head. "Bolin! Come talk to your son!"

"On it!" Bolin said as he pecked Opal's cheek. "Gao, why are you teasing your brother?"

"I'm…just jealous, I guess," Gao said. "He has a date and the person I like doesn't even notice me."

"Then maybe you should go talk to him," Bolin said.

Gao crossed his arms and glanced away with a blush. "Dad, he's too perfect for a guy like me."

"Nonsense!" Bolin said incredulously. "My son could get any guy he wanted. I'll tell you what; you and I will go clothes shopping. We'll make you look sharp and you'll catch his eye. Then you slid in and hook him with the humor and charm you get from me,"

"Dad, I'm an airbender, we're not supposed to have a lot of possessions," Gao said.

"Well, Master Tenzin can deal with me," Opal said with a wink.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Gao said with a smile. "I love you both."

* * *

><p>"Asami, slow down!" Korra said nervously as Asami zipped through traffic. "Shila and Gan are good kids, they're not going to be fooling around,"<p>

"Teenagers are teenagers," Asami said with a frown. "Shila said they were going to Xiao's for dinner."

"Babe, relax."

* * *

><p>"These dumplings are to die for," Shila said as she took a bite.<p>

"I know, right?" Gan smirked. "So, I've been talking with my Uncle Mako and I think I want to try and be in the Metalbending Police when I'm old enough."

"Metalbending Police?" Shila asked with a grin. "Gan that would be awesome! Your grandma already taught you to metalbend so you're a natural."

"I'm a Beifong, metalbending is in my blood."

"Tell that to your mom and brother," Shila said with a smirk.

Gan frowned. "Hey, airbending was the addition the Beifong family needed to make it even greater."

"I'm just teasing. I love your brother and your mom," Shila said. "You're too used to defending Gao."

"He's attracted to other men and I'd rather lose my bending than someone hurt him for it," Gan said. "The fact that other people think its wrong just makes me so angry."

Shila rolled her eyes. "You say that like I have no idea, my parents are both women."

"Family just means a lot to both of us," Gan said with a small smile.

"You better believe it does," Shila said as she took Gan's hand. "I really like you, a lot."

"I'm crazy about you," Gan said with a slight blush.

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. Korra grabbed Asami's arm.<p>

"Babe, relax, you're right. She needs to grow up," Korra said calmly.

Asami turned and narrowed her eyes at Korra. "Do you want to think about Gan doing taking our daughter to bed?"

Korra's eyes widened. "I'll kill him."

They turn and hurried through the front door.

"Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. How may I help you two?" The host asked as he bowed deeply.

"Our daughter is here with a young man," Asami said calmly. "Could you point us towards the table?"

"Ah, yes, they are in our Couples' Booth towards the back," The host smiled.

"Thank you," Korra grunted as they pushed past him.

* * *

><p>"I'm having a blast," Shila said as she brushed a grain of rice from Gan's face.<p>

"Me too," Gan said dreamily. "Have I earned another date?"

"I think you just might have."

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Shila and Gan laughing and having a great time.<p>

"We overreacted, didn't we?" Asami asked quietly.

"Yeah, we did," Korra said. "It was my fault though."

Asami shook her head. "Maybe I'm not ready for her to grow up either, but you know what, we still have time. She's not grown up, yet."

Korra slid her arm around Asami's waist. "Come on, babe, let's go home. Give these kids some space."

The women turned and Asami pecked her wife's temple. "Avatar Wisdom prevails again."

Korra chuckled. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Gan turned and raised his eyebrows. "Hey, aren't those your parents?"<p>

"What?" Shila turned and smiled. "They must have forgotten we were coming here and came here to get dinner. They were bickering earlier."

"Why don't we ask them to sit with us?" Gan asked as he stood. "I could sit on that side with you."

Shila grinned. "That's a great idea. Mom and I kind of got into it before I left. This will be the chance she needs to get comfortable with us."

Shila slid out of the booth and ran after her parents. "Mom! Mama!"

Korra and Asami turned. "Shila?"

"You two don't have to leave, come on, sit with us!" Shila said as she tugged her parents to the table. "Gan and I would love it."

Shila stopped and sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry we got into it."

Korra sighed and smiled tenderly. "It's alright, I just got a little nervous at the idea of you growing up."

Asami grinned and pulled Shila and Korra in for a hug. "Oh, my girls. You are both the light of my life," Asami said with a chuckle. "But you're both a little headstrong."

"Would you have it any other way?" Shila asked with a lopsided grin.

"Not at all," Asami said with a wink.


End file.
